


Alastor's Reckoning

by Bartric



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Romance, Self-Hatred, planned betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartric/pseuds/Bartric
Summary: Alastor was an overlord with many plans and ways of entertaining himself, as he plans for the greatest Gambit hell would soon Witness, he becomes snagged by the Princess of Hell's world and soon his plans have to change, and even more sinister forms of entertainment soon revolves around his head, Alastor would soon learn that sometimes, even power is not worth all the madness that will envelop him, Will Alastor stay resolute in his plan to take Hell from Lucifer, or will he have a change of heart, Stay tuned.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 25
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-fic on this site, please leave any comments and enjoy.

Here in hell there are many sinners; some committed small acts of evil, asking for amends and trying to stay alive, while others acted with no morality what-so ever and enjoying it as much as their evil heart’s desire. Individuals like Alastor, the Radio Demon, one of the strongest overlords in hell, a sinner who enjoyed the finer things in life such as dining, music and of course the occasional mass murder spree whenever he becomes bored, and for what reason? Why to receive entertainment to his eternal Damnation in hell. Though in this case, he was not entertained in the slightest.

Alastor, the most feared overlord was being hunted down, his normal attire of his Blood red/black striped Suit was torn apart, his ashen skin covered in cuts and small bruises and his equally blood colored hair with black trimmings, usually combed and well groomed was disheveled and unkempt, his signature smile, one that every sinner and demon dread of seeing was still there, yet it faltered ever so obviously. Alastor was internally panicking; rushing towards his room as he only manages to grab some important documents, only to be pushed to the ground by a massive explosion that occurred in his office. Alastor’s Blood colored eyes quickly scanned for an exit and with all his strength quickly eluded another explosion. His home was under siege by most of the Denizens of hell, in the presence of the angry mob were some of the other Overlords that only enjoyed the sight of Alastor’s control of his portion of Hell become weakened and easily taken over. Yet Alastor cared little of the situation as he tried to stay alive long enough as his mansion began to burn down, as he reached his Bedroom, he looked around for something important, something he knew he’ll regret if he left it, He found the item in question and reached out for it, only for the mansion to fall apart and combust from the inside, for all the Mob knew; The Radio Demon, was dead.

* * *

_**Some time ago.** _

  
Alastor was walking down the Streets of Pentagram city, his eyes glowed in its hazy red, his cane in his sharp clawed hands, in the background was light Jazz that sounded like it was the 1920s and of course, his Smug, evil and powerful smile. Yes Alastor had it made, being a feared (yet respected) overlord of hell, achieved power to rival those that question him, and of course, his work as a radio host, only when he was finished with a carnage run; yet despite all the things that led him to his damned contempt life, there was one thing he despised; well,two things in his damned life; being around dogs or Hellhounds, and Sheer utter BORDEM. His work had become mundane; lacking any sort of focus, even his quarry and deal making had stopped being fun when it leads to the same rinse and repeat process. Yet all hope was not lost when he spotted on the picture show, Charlie Magne, the Princess of Hell, making a show on the news, trying to promote her Hotel to rehabilitate sinners, as he watched the Princess try to make her case, and failing, he witnessed her singing about it, he had to admit at the time, he was captivated by her voice for a moment, but what peaked his interest was the sudden drama as he witnessed Charlie and the news anchor Katie Killjoy start fighting and maiming each other. Alastor could only laugh as the madness escalated, He hadn’t laughed like that since the Stock market crash of 1929, then he realized; THIS was what he was missing, drama and failure, then a plan formulated in his mind and soon rushed off to the hotel and made his way to becoming partners with Charlie and her hotel.

This was no less than a month ago, how time truly flies when you’re in hell. Alastor reached the front of the aptly named “Hazbin Hotel”, His smile flared as he proudly gazed upon his new form of entertainment. He fixed his bowtie, snapped his cane away and politely knocked on the door.

“Coming!” yelled a cheery feminine voice from the other side. Alastor waited for a moment until none other than Charlie, the Hotel’s manager came out to greet him. The Princess of hell was a bit shorter than Alastor, her long brightly blonde hair was neatly brushed and maintained, her pale face and Rosy cheeks were a sight to behold, and her special features, one that Alastor had always found quite lovely, was her smile, her black lips were thin as she smiled at him, wearing her Business suit and attire, as a Manager should be wearing, he figured. As she opened the door, she looked upon the tall demon and smiled warmly at him.

“Hey Al, what brings you to the hotel?” She asked in her friendly mannered way. Alastor’s grin stretched as he answered. “Why, I came to see how the renovations have been going my dear, as part manager of this fine establishment, it is my duty to make sure this place is in tip-top shape for the would be failur- I mean… “Guests”; of course.” He answered in his crackled radio voice as he walked in, inspecting the Hotel’s lobby, it has been heavily remodeled and renovated quite extravagantly even, on the right he noticed the lobby with the bar, he set up on his first visit to the hotel, and the other side was a parlor for the hotel guests and staff to mingle, he had to admit, a month of change can do wonders for a decrepit old building.

Alastor turned around in a quick motion and leans forward to Charlie’s face. “And I can see that it is well maintained, tell me dear how are Niffty and Husk been doing to help you along with your project?” He asked curiously. Charlie was a bit surprised by his sudden personal space invading attitude, and backed away slightly before answering. 

“W-well, Niffty has been really helpful with the cleaning and organizing of the hotel, that I can’t help but be proud of her, though… Husk on the other hand, he has been… Uh, Morally Supportive?” She said with some form of uncertainty as over the past month, Husk had done very little cleaning or helped the hotel in any way, though she admitted that Husk did stock up the bar pretty well with his own connections, though only to get drunk on cheap booze and laid knocked out drunk on the bar table every night. 

Alastor’s Radio hummed as he pulled way, chuckling as he acknowledge the Princess’ explanations. “Don’t be so modest my dear, Husk may be a lay about, but I assure you, He is quite useful and I would NEVER do anything to dampen your dreams, after all, I am investing on this hotel for my own personal entertainment.” Though he did secretly wish to see Charlie’s dream fail in the end of it all, but for now, he’ll just have to wait to see where this is going.

Before Charlie can say anything, an argument erupted in the second floor; the two looked up to see Angel dust, the spidery porn star, who was arguing with a young yet fiery woman, named Vaggie. “How many times I have to tell you, I was just helping out a girlfriend of mine!” yelled Angel dust as he flailed his four arms in the air, while his other two arms were fixing his poufy hair bust and hair. Vaggie on the other hand growled as her hand held a spear, holding it rather threateningly at Angel Dust. “I do not care about your Ridiculous Credibility, the only reason you are here is because you work here now, and that means you represent the Hotel, and if you go out and do shit like this, THAT FUCKS UP THE HOTEL’S CREDIBILITY AND US!” She screamed, as her long white hair flared as she screamed. Charlie sighed heavily as she looked at Alastor. “I’m sorry, give me a moment.” Alastor nodded silently as he grinned at her, she smiled warmly at him before rushing to stop the infighting that was occurring.

The Hotel was going to be opened in about a week, and the Staff were doing all they can to spread its purpose and commercialize towards anyone who were interested. Alastor of course did a lot more ever since he arrived, he broadcasted the Hotel through the radio waves, in every radio through the city, and of course did some sponsor work, getting a few sponsors to invest, on the condition that they aren’t bothered by the Radio Demon’s threats. Things were moving along rather smoothly, Alastor figured. As he watched the three Talk it out, he noticed Niffty zipping out of the lounge, the small one eyed hyper-active demon was busy doing some much needed cleaning, while he noticed Husk behind the counter wiping down the glass and mugs in the bar, grumbling to himself. 

Alastor smiled gleefully as he walked over to the bar, much to Husk’s chagrin.

“Oh god fuckin’… What the fuck do you want, you bastard?” Husk was not afraid of Alastor as he said it. Alastor would normally tear anyone that talked to him like that a new asshole, but knowing Husk for many years, he had grown accustomed to the old winged cat like demon, Alastor loved to give him trouble, as he posed a more challenge to his verbal clashes.

“My, my, Husker did somebody Piss in your kitty litter again?” He quipped as he saw the cat demon growl. “Yeah, you can say that, especially the red headed piece of shit sitting in front of me.” Alastor laughed heartily at Husker’s annoyed expression. “Ahh… Husker, you never fail to amuse our little verbal quarrels.” He said grinning from ear to ear. Husk rolled his eyes as he poured Alastor a bottle of 1910 vintage red wine and passed it to him, Alastor accepting it calmly as they both took in each other’s company quietly.

After a few moments, Husk sighed heavily before turning his entire attention to Alastor. “Alright, I’m going to bite, it’s been a month since you asked me to “work” in this shit-hole, and knowing you, I know there is more to this than simply being “Bored and seeking entertainment” reason, come on spill it.” Alastor had to give Husk some credit, even though he was his minion, Husk wasn’t an idiot.

Alastor placed his glass of wine on the table and stretched his smile as he made sure no one else was in earshot. “Well, since you’ve been patient this long, perhaps I can divulge in your curiosity.” Husk leaned closer and listened. “I believe I have a way to finally take control of hell.” Alastor said proudly.

Husker raised his eyebrow before bellowing a laugh, slamming his fist against the counter. “R-Really, hehe… Alastor, if I may remind you, you are just an overlord, Lucifer has more power than all of the other overlords combined, how can you possibly take over hell, if you can’t even take him out?” As he laughed, Alastor was also laughing, only for Husk to slowly stop laughing, as Alastor didn’t stop laughing for a good few moments, before Alastor stopped and wiped a tear from his eye.

“Husker, I’m shocked you think I would simply use brute force to take over, you should know me by now; no, no; It’s much more simple than that, all of this is simple, and Miss Magne is the key to it all.” He said rather evilly.

Husk was now interested in how this is going to play out. “Care to clarify on that?” He asked in his annoyed tone. Alastor obliged. “Certainly, my fine feline friend, you see Lucifer is the father of Charlotte, and I’m sure that being the only hell spawn, that she is, he will probably come and visit his own daughter to see how she is progressing in this ridiculous Redemption program she has going on, once his guard is down, I’ll simply end him right there and I’ll take over hell in one fell swoop, it is genius.” Alastor Boasted rather proudly as he smiled devishly. 

Ever since Lucifer stopped Alastor from continuing his carnage around the time of his Ascension of being one of Hell’s powerful overlord, Alastor held a great twinge of vengeance to Lucifer, and for decades to try to take control of hell in many occasions over the years, though failed miserably by miscalculations of interference from the other overlords, forcing him to take more joy of having control of his part of pentagram city. Husk looked at Alastor with a look of disbelief and boredom.

“Right… So, you’re going to make another attempt at it again, and you think Charlie is going to help you with it?” Alastor once again laughed. “Not directly no, but she can indirectly cause his downfall, and that is the greatest form of entertainment, watching not only Lucifer die by my hands, but also to watch as she anguishes over how she became an unwilling pawn in her own father’s demise, oh the sheer entertainment and drama of it all!” He said proudly as his smile spreads so wide, that his face was going to split.

Husk rolled his eyes as he opens a bottle of cheap beer, tasted like crap and piss, but he drank it either way. “This plan is just going to fuckin’ fail, All your other attempts have ended up with you almost getting killed, or me getting maimed for being a part of your schemes, I don’t want anything to do with this.” He stated gruffly as he downs some of his beer.

Alastor chuckled darkly, as his eyes scowled, his smile never changing once. “Need I remind you that you are still under my employ to pay off your debt, of which you signed your soul to me in exchange?” Husk choked on his beer as he coughed violently, looking at Alastor with a disgusted glare.

Husk regretted even making the stupid deal of having his debts paid off in exchange for a timed service, only catch was, the service was 1000 years, and only way to make it shorter was to assist his boss in any and ALL endeavors of his devilish schemes.

“God… damn it.” He growled; Alastor chuckled in his normal despicable manner. “God already damned it, the moment you signed yourself away my dear friend, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go see my “partner” about the guests that will be attending, lots to do, so little time, I’ll be expecting your loyalty as usual, my dear fellow.” Alastor finished the rest of his wine, which was left unattended throughout the conversation. He snapped his fingers and his cane reappearing in his hand as he walked away, humming a tune, while Husk leans against the counter, grumbling and drinking his troubles away.


	2. Chapter 2

Alastor walked back into the main hall of the hotel, noticing Niffty cleaning the stairs with a vacuum cleaner, Niffty stops for a moment and rushes towards him, smiling at her in her cute little way. “Afternoon, boss, hope Husk wasn’t giving you much guff, he really needs to cut down on the booze, he makes such a mess when he becomes drunk, such a dirty irresponsible old grouch!” Alastor would politely listen as she rambled on about Husk, waiting patiently as she took a deep breath, Alastor decided to say something before she began to rant again, she can be quite over reactive after all.

“Forgive me my sweet, but do you happen to know where Miss Magne went, I have much to discuss about the hotel before its grand opening.” Niffty nods ecstatically. “Yeah, yeah, She went up to her office after sending Angel dust and Vaggie to go post fliers in the city, she looked rather stressed recently, as a woman stress is good I always say, helps keep our senses sharp!” She began to walk away, ranting like a lunatic as she heads to the parlor cleaning as she goes, on occasion stabbing an insect for being in her line of sight.

Alastor’s eyes brightened a bit as he climbs up the stairs, the Hotel had expanded from a simple ten storied apartment into a massive mansion worthy of being called a rehabilitation center; truly he had outdone himself in this endeavor.

As he reached the office which was at the top floor, he could see the lights under the door were on, as he was about to knock on the door, he stopped when he heard a voice on the other end, he leans his head close and listened.

“… So, yeah… Things in the hotel have been really turning around since Alastor came to help… I mean… Your help was appreciated but, I think I needed a little… No, that doesn’t sound right… Eugh… Well, Just know your little girl is finally getting her feet on the ground and… I hope you and dad are gonna come to the grand opening, it’ll be fun… Well, I think I spoke too long, don’t want to give you an earful, bye mom…” As Charlie finished sending a voicemail to her mother, she drops her hell phone on the table and laid her head against her arms, groaning inwardly.

Alastor grinned widely, ‘Ahh, The sound of internal suffering, the best kind of suffering.’ He thought to himself, he puts away his cane and fixes his bowtie before knocking at the door with a hearty rhythm. 

Charlie lifted her head up quickly; rubbing her eyes quickly of any tears and clears her throat before answering. “Come in, the doors open.” Alastor walked in, with his signature grin slapped on his face, looking around the luxurious office, overlooking the front entrance of the Hotel, with a giant grandfather clock, a small book case, a large filing cabinet and a mahogany desk with a leather chair.

He looked at Charlie and spoke. “Good Afternoon, my dear, I thought now might be a perfect time to discuss about the grand opening and the guests that’ll be arriving, Oh such a fantastic event, don’t you agree!?” he said enthusiastically as he stands before her, smiling ecstatically.

Charlie giggled half-heartily as she looked at Alastor, She is aware of his notoriety as the Radio Demon, but so far, he has been more helpful as he had promised, hopefully this will stay like this. “Yeah, it’s really great Al, we already got twenty-five people coming in, not including the few Sponsors that are also going to be attending, and I just hope we can get more people into the program, at least a better chance than going through another purge.” She said with a brave face.

Alastor chuckled at the Princess’ vain attempts at putting up a resilient front, however; that is an admirable trait.

Alastor crossed his arms behind him as he spoke, his voice crackled with the radio frequency. “The guests are all set for the most part, however there is the question of the party itself, no, no, I can handle the food, I’m thinking some New Orleans dishes and my mother famous crawfish biscuits, and spiced chicken and rice.” He mused as he thinks back to his days of his youth helping his mother with her delicious cooking, always a Mama’s boy he was.

Charlie genuinely smiled as he mentioned doing the cooking. “That’s great Al, knowing you’ll be doing the cooking, I’m sure the guests would be very appreciative for it.” She recalls the Jambalaya he made on the first day of his visit to the hotel, and by Satan was it delicious, she must’ve had 4 helpings before it was fully devoured.

“But of course, I have to protect my investment somehow, and my mother’s cooking has never yet to fail me, then again, I’m sure with your help in the kitchen, we can feed these Sinners and guests ten-fold!” He then looked down at her. “Speaking of which, is your family going to come to the grand opening?” He said with a wide smile, as he looked down at Charlie’s smile faded slowly.

For the past month she has been calling her mother and father non-stop, even sending a few letters in the weekends, only to get no response, she slumps back into her chair, shaking her head. “I don’t know Al, to be honest; I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t come.” She looked away, sniffling slightly.

Normally in these Circumstances, Alastor would simply goad his victims into more internal suffering, watching them act like worms to their emotions, though, he wasn’t sure why, but he felt pity for Charlie, he walked over and squatted down to her level and tilts his head. “You did all you can my dear, all you need to do is focus on the hotel, if they do not wish to come, then it is their problem and their loss, I may not believe in your wacky nonsense, but this dream, this hotel, they will be so shocked to see that you got people coming in, they’ll be begging you for an apology!” he said in an enthusiastic way, as Charlie slowly looked up, and softly smiled at him, Alastor felt pleased, though not in his normal way, he didn’t like it.

Charlie replied back to Alastor. “Yeah… You’re right, I mean, I managed pretty well and you’re the only person who actually helped me get this far, even if you don’t believe in what this place is about, I can only hope they come to support me eventually.” She said with a brighter grin on her face. Alastor stood up and grinned wider.

“Glad to see that smile again my dear, because you’re never fully dressed without one!” He advised in his comical way, as Charlie giggled, knowing Alastor’s views on smiling.

“Right, so what else needs to be discussed about the grand opening?” Alastor rubbed his chin with his claw like nails as he thought for a moment. “How about a classier grand opening, like a debutant ball!?” He exclaimed the idea to her, she wasn’t sure of the idea.

“Sounds a bit too aristocratic for the Hotel’s taste… OH, what if we make it themed like it was 1920s, make it look like a speak-easy, since Hell doesn’t look proudly on sinners acting morally good?” she suggested. Alastor liked the way she thought. “That is perfect, and we have alcohol to boot, so we can make it into a speak-easy party, with Jazz music and MAYHEM!” Alastor lifted her up and squeezed her tightly as he expressed the idea with this much enthusiasm, only for Charlie to speak up.

“Well, we can go on the grand opening without the Mayhem, and the alcohol will be limited to three drinks for the night, however, we can do everything else!” Alastor shrugged his shoulders. “Fair enough, I suppose we want our guests to know what they’re going to be up against when they arrive.” He chuckled lightly as his eyes glowed brightly at the prospect of things going wrong.

He turned his attention to the grandfather clock in the office as it was getting a bit late. “Hrm… Sorry my dear, it seems I have to get going now, Places to be, people to deal with, Broadcasts to make, you know the whole shebang.” He said casually as he lets go of Charlie.

She smiled warmly at Alastor as he turned to leave. “Ok, take care Al, and thanks for everything.” Alastor stopped opening the door for a moment and turned his head, giving her a sincere grin. “Not a problem my dear, Happy to be of service to the princess of Hell.” With all said and done, Alastor left the office and leaves the Hotel, smiling confidently as he strode back to his Mansion. “This is going to be an interesting Venture.” He mused.


	3. Chapter 3

The following few days, Charlie and Vaggie were out buying supplies for the upcoming Grand opening party, The city was bright with the Blood red Pentagram sun high in the red sky, the demons lives were as normal as they would be in hell, the usual gang warfare, kleptomania spree, a few orgies in the more neon lighted areas of the city, and the occasional corpse in a ditch; despite it being literal Hell, this was Charlie’s home and she was more than willing to protect her people, even if they don’t believe in her. In one of the grocery stores, this was claimed neutral by Lucifer; as People need to eat while they’re suffering. Charlie was placing the supplies in the trunk with the help of Charlie’s demon goat servants Razzle and Dazzle, Once everything was done, She and Vaggie decided to take a break at a nearby café before heading back to the Hotel.

Once they sat down, Vaggie leaned against the table, concern written all over her face. Charlie noticing this, smiled softly at her Best friend. “Is something on your mind Vaggie?” She asked softly, as Vaggie looked up from her thoughts and shook her head.

“O-oh, it’s nothing, I was just thinking about the grand opening, I still can’t believe its only days away.” She said rather honestly. Charlie could only glow brightly with that contagious smile of hers. “I know right; I’m just excited to get started and rehabilitate our guests as soon as we can, this is going to work out well for everyone!” She exclaimed excitedly as she was bouncing on her seat.

Vaggie ever the realist, takes her friends hand to keep her rooted. “I know Charlie, but remember something; no one has ever redeemed themselves in hell ever, and this is the first time we’ll be attempting something this risky, especially with Alastor around.” The name tasted like venom in her mouth every time the Radio demon was mentioned.

She heard of his Destructive and devious exploits from most of the old timers that managed to live long enough for centuries, and when she met him, it was not easier, the way he talked, the way he disregarded Charlie’s dream as “wacky nonsense” and worse of all that Shit eating grin of his, she couldn’t help but shudder what he was thinking behind that sick head of his. Charlie pats Vaggie’s hand to keep her centered.

“Believe me Vaggie, I know about his deeds in hell; but I believe everyone has a chance to change, even if they don’t wish to, and Alastor for the most part has been helpful, even if he doesn’t believe in redemption, I still say we have to give him a benefit for a doubt.” Charlie’s positivity was disgustingly infectious, one that Vaggie doesn’t mind in her friend. “I know, mi amiga, but I don’t trust him, he isn’t renowned as one of the most dangerous overlords of Hell for nothing; I’m just afraid what he might do once he feels bored of this hotel or what he’ll do if we do anything that might urge his ire.” She looked worried and with good reason.

Alastor had built up his notoriety ever since he first appeared in Hell, making no time to make his claim as an overlord within a few decades, and what was worse, that he would broadcast his carnage to the radio to let all know of his deeds and not to test him. Charlie’s smile faltered a bit, but she remained resolute. “Even so, I mean, we can’t know for sure, you heard him, he has gotten bored with his “work” and I know he will try to find some way to entertain himself at the Hotel, but we should at least give him a chance, who knows, maybe he’ll change?”

Vaggie gave up the fight and sighed, smiling at Charlie, she was going to be wary of Alastor, but she knew Charlie can handle herself. “Alright, I’ll trust you on this.” With that done, the girls talked about other topics before heading back to the Hotel.

Meanwhile, Alastor had sent a broadcast earlier about the Hotel’s grand opening and how the guests should be encouraged (if they want to keep their heads) to wear something nice for the theme of the party. Alastor was in his lounge, the room was large, in it was a fireplace, a cabinet of alcohol, scotch and whiskey for the most part, and above the fireplace was a rifle, a modified hunting rifle hanging proudly on a case, and above are the heads of all the overlords that he hunted and any noteworthy demons that entertained him. Alastor himself was relaxing on his black leather chair, reading a book, while drinking a glass of scotch; his smile was still present even in his own home, the fire from the fireplace glowed onto his face, making him look menacing as always.

Alastor closed his book and sets it down on the table beside him, as he finished his scotch; he stands up and stretches his lanky form, humming to himself. He walks into his study which was attached to his lounge; the room was smaller but the room consisted of a filing cabinet, some cases filled with skulls, and an oak desk, he sits on a red leathered chair and opens up one of the desk’s drawers and inside was an envelope, simply labeled “Husker”. Alastor chuckled darkly as he recalls his last conversation with the Bartender.

He puts it away and closes his drawer until suddenly his phone rang; the phone was one of those early models from the 1930s. Alastor wasn’t expecting any calls, but regardless picked up the phone to answer. “This is Alastor, the Radio demon, how can I help you?”

He waited for a moment until the voice on the other side answered, it sounded feminine. “Yes, hello, I’m sorry to bother you, I was simply curious about the hotel’s grand opening, I tried calling earlier but no one answered the phone, I was hoping you’d give me some insight on the event.” Alastor rolled his eyes, though he politely answered her.

“I’m sorry my dear, but any questions you have of the hotel will be answered by the Manager, I just happen to be involved in it financially, nothing more.” He stated rather proudly as he checks his claws. The woman on the other side merely chuckled herself. “Well, I don’t care myself of that silly place myself, but my brother is more than interested in coming, if you would be a doll, please let my brother and I in the Hotel, it’ll be worth your while.” She teased the last part sensually, then Alastor’s eyes constricted to Radio dials. “Madam, I do not know what you heard of me, but I do not take any sexual bribes from any harlots, especially not in hell, besides you can’t quench my carnal pleasures any way.” He stated harshly, but the woman laughed loudly at the other end. “Oh, no, no, I’m not offering you sexual service for this favor, I’m not interested… no, I’m more referring to more entertainment purposes.” Alastor’s eyes returned to their natural Red hues and raised his eyebrows intrigued by the proposal.

“Do continue.” 

The lady chuckled evilly on the other end. “I would like an invitation to the event, for you see, The Hotel’s owner and my family had… let’s just say a falling out, and I know, you don’t really believe in this redemption foolishness, do you?” Alastor chuckled himself as he leans against his chair, replying in a nonchalant way. “Of course not, the life we were given was our only way of redemption, there is no undoing what is already done, my dear.”

The woman merely laughed heartily. “Finally, a realist among a Hotel of fools, well my dear, if you would be so kind and allow my brother and I to come to the grand opening, we can just simply sabotage the whole affair in a-“ Alastor then rudely replied to her. “I’m sorry my dear, I would love to but here’s the thing, I do not mind some entertainment to occur at the hotel, but I wish to see how this wacky nonsense plays out, what you’re suggesting is not only interesting but also countering to what I wish to achieve as entertainment, so I must humbly decline whatever you’re offering, and if you have a complaint of not getting an invitation, as a wise woman once said “Too bad, not my problem” goodbye.”

Before the woman on the other line could object, he puts the phone back and ends the conversation, chuckling a bit as he stands up, getting ready to take a quick nap before going on his daily hunt. “What a strange lady, I wonder what Charlie did to the poor gal to make her vengeful; that might be some interesting tidbit to learn… Ah whatever, I’ll discuss the matter another time.” He said to himself as he readies for his nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Dust was sitting at the bar, with Husk absent-mindedly cleaning the mugs from the bar, trying to ignore the Spider’s horrid sexual advances. “Come on, what’s it going to take for you to come to my room and fuck me silly?” Angel asked in a sensual tone as he pushes his chest fluff closer, trying to be more enticing. Husk on the other hand groaned and scowled at Angel. “Seriously, don’t you have anyone else to bother?” Husk just wants Angel gone, so he can drink in peace, because he doesn’t trust Angel in the same room as him when he is drunk. Angel simply huffed at Husk’s resilience. “No one can hold out for long babe, I’m just too good at what I do, but I’m more than willing to show you, if you’d like.” He winks at him as he tries to reach and scratch his ear, only for Husk to punch him, then returning his work. “Agh... You’re gonna have to do better than that if you wanna get rid of me.” Husk could only growl but before he can tear the Demon porn star apart, Charlie walks in.

“Hey guys come into ballroom!” she said excitedly, looking rather giddy this morning. Angel and Husk left the bar and followed the Princess, past the main stairway and in the back, she led the two men into a large auditorium sized room, it was spacious to be used for events, in one side was a large stage with silk red curtains, some tables placed near the stage, and a large buffet table; everything was stylized as if it was 1920s, including some barrel stacks of beer.

“What do you guys think?” She looked over to the demon, wearing a cheeky grin. Angel and Husk looked at the room, only for Angel to ask. “Aren’t we expecting like a small group?” Charlie nods her head. “yeah, but it wouldn’t hurt to have some extra space, after all we’re going to have music, dancing and plenty of entertainment, oh I’m excited for tomorrow!” She stated in a giddy tone while Husk walked over to the barrels, grabbing one of the cups beside and poured himself some of the alcohol, taking a quick taste making an approving grunt. “Yeah, this’ll do.”

Charlie smiled at Husk’s approval, though Angel was skeptical. “So, what am I gonna do, go around as a waiter or some other dumb corny shit?” Charlie looked up at the effeminate demon and shook her head.

“Well, you could or you can be center stage performing?” Charlie suggested deviously, this got Angel’s Attention very quick. “Really, I thought you want me to change and have “redeeming exercises”, I mean unless you want me to make a huge mess on the stage?” He smirked lustfully, though Charlie rebuked him. “Of course not, though I do know you have a lovely singing voice.” Husk laughed maniacally at the sentence while Angel merely reddened. “W-well, so what, I mean Yeah I guess that would be better than having some weird fetish show.” He actually didn’t mind the idea of singing, or a fetish show, but he’ll take the aforementioned idea, he decides to join Husk on some drinking.

“Cool beans.” She said with a positive tone, while looking at the rest of the auditorium, smiling proudly. “Tomorrow is going to be it, it’ll be perfect.” She said absent mindedly, combing her hair to the back of her ear as she looked around. As she turned to return to her office, she bumped into the Radio Demon, looking up; she blushed embarrassingly as she backed up. “Sorry, I Didn’t see you there Al.”

Alastor’s smile grew a little as he brushed his chest. “It’s alright, my dear, after all we don’t have eyes behind our heads… Well, you get the idea.” Charlie giggled at him, looking around. "What do you think, everything is prepared for tomorrow’s grand opening.” Alastor scanned the entire room and his smile grew bigger and sickening. “My dear, it feels just like home almost, its more than perfect, its magnificent!” he exclaimed, twirling his cane in his hand, like a wide eyed beast, exploring the surroundings as if he recognized it as it was his own.

“I’m glad you approve Al, I’m going to head to my office, have some phone calls to make and such.” She moved to leave only for Alastor to teleport right in front of her. “That is indeed important, I am quite sure, Speaking of Phone calls, I had an interesting call a few days ago, seems like you have pushed someone’s ire my dear.” He leans to her face as his face grinned evilly, avoiding the entire conversation of asking for an invitation.

Charlie blinked at him, looking rather confused. “What do you mean, I didn’t do anything to anyone, and I’ve been so busy with preparations with the Hotel that I haven’t encountered with anyone outside from the Hotel staff.” Alastor hummed a bit as he scratched his chin. “Tell me my dear, do you have any enemies, someone you have insulted in the past, or caused harm?” He asked rather intrigued by the curious nature of the Princess of Hell.

Charlie shakes her head. “No, I have never -... Well, there was one, but it wasn’t my fault.” She said quietly at the last part, scowling lightly at the thought. Alastor tilts his head slightly, his hair hanging to the side. “Care to elaborate on this?” He asked curiously.

Charlie once again shakes her head. “It’s nothing Al; it was all long ago anyway, personal matters, nothing that should affect the Hotel at all.” Alastor wasn’t sure how to go about this, but seeing that the Hotel was about to be open to the public soon, he figured its best to leave it as is for now. “Very well, I’ll be sure to ask Niffty for a double take on the hotel before tomorrow’s grand opening.” He leans closer to Charlie, his smile curling.

“And remember my dear, always wear a smile, you’re better off with it than without it.” He advised, Charlie looked at Alastor and nodded with a gentle smile before rushing off to her office. Alastor hummed a bit as he strode off to find Niffty.

Meanwhile Charlie walks into her office, taking a seat by her desk as she looks at her phone, she flips it open to see if there were any messages, of course, there were none, and she slumps against her chair, looking dejected. She hoped her parents were able to come or at least contact that they were going to come, but still like always, they never bothered to call. Razzle and Dazzle who appeared out of thin air, came over to the princess of hell and offered themselves to be hugged, to which she smiled sadly at them and hugged them close, at least this is as much comfort she was going to get for today. Tomorrow’s the big day, taking Alastor’s page from the book; she’ll be fully dressed with a smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day of the Hotel’s grand opening, Charlie is very excited, and everything was going as planned. When the door first opened up, she expected at least 2 to 3 people to show up, but to her surprise; along with the rest of the staff, there was a bit of a large crowd. Aside from the original twenty-five applicants that arrived, an additional fifteen guests were among the crowd, along with the sponsors, some very influential in Hell, all wearing clothes that revolved around the 1920s, Alastor sure knew how to pick them. As the guests entered the hotel and into the “Speak-easy” ballroom, the first thing they could hear was light Jazz music, with Razzle and Dazzle being the musicians on stage along with a couple of extra demons, employed by Alastor to pay off their debts to him.

Charlie escorted the guests in, looking both pleased and accomplished that things would go well at the moment. Charlie was wearing a red Flapper dress with a lovely pearl necklace, Vaggie was moving around wearing a grey suit, as she was the one making sure that the guests were comfortable and attended, Husk was wearing his usual attire, serving drinks to the guests with his usual “attitude”. Alastor was nowhere to be seen, as he was in the kitchen, his Dishes were already set at the table, already some of the guests took it upon themselves to stuff themselves, unaware that it was Alastor’s cooking. Angel Dust was on stage, singing a rather risqué song, wearing what looked like a burlesque attire, a see through black dress with an opening at the chest so his fluff is exposed, wearing black fishnets and high heels, as he sang enticingly and rather very beautifully.

Most of the guests started to mingle with one another, some of the guests partook to the food, and a few became enamored by Angel. Charlie was overlooking the whole event unfold as she smiled happily at the outcome. Vaggie walked over as she finished with one of the guests.

“Well, seems this party turned out pretty well, huh?” She said with a rather surprised tone while Charlie could only gleefully look around. “I know right, this turned out better than I expected, we already got potential new guests along with the ones that already signed up; Vaggie, I think we might actually pull it off!” She grabs her hand and squeezed them tightly; Vaggie chuckled at her friend’s optimism, as she looked over to the crowd.

“Ok, I’ll admit it; maybe we might have a chance at this passion project of yours.” Vaggie smiled, though she seemed a bit skeptical about the whole redemption thing herself, however she believed in Charlie and if there was any pure soul that can help these poor sinners, it’d be the Princess herself.

Charlie lets go of Vaggie and clears her throat. “Well, I’ll be giving a speech soon, can you look it over; I don’t want to sound too forceful.” She pulls out a folded bundle of papers; Vaggie took it from her and took a quick read, before looking back at her. “Well, you might wanna cut out the part about the puppies and free ice cream, but other than that, it’s perfect.” She said honestly as she handed the papers back to Charlie, She nodded at her manager’s advice. “Right, I’ll keep that in mind, now come on, let’s mingle with the crowd a bit!’ Charlie said with an infectious glee as she rushes over to the guests and started to make a conversation with one of the guests, Vaggie shook her head and followed suit.

The party was getting in full swing as many of the guests enjoyed themselves. Charlie and Vaggie had already introduced themselves to most of the guests, a few of them didn’t care as much but some were polite enough to make a decent conversation. As Charlie was heading over to meet one of the Sponsors, who was drinking from the bar, she was stopped by a tall individual. “Oh, Sorry Al!” she exclaimed embarrassingly.

“Well, that’s a bit rude to mistaken your Ex with someone else.” Charlie’s smile soon turned into a frown, she knew who it was, after taking a better look, instead of Alastor’s signature red suit, and charming demeanor, there in front of her was an equally tall demon; he wore a green jacket with a lighter green trimmings, along with a tie, as she looked up at his face, his face was darker toned grey with black hair and green highlight around the front, upon his head was a live top hat with four eyes and jagged teeth around the lip of the hat, his eyes were bright red but his Iris’ were a sickly green yet worse of all was a disgustingly green sharp tooth grin, slapped onto his face. Charlie backed away quickly as she looked at her Ex-boyfriend.

“Harold von Eldritch… What are you doing here?” She asked rather displeased of his appearance. He merely smirked at her as he leaned closer, he reminded of her of Alastor, though not in a friendly sense. “Oh, I just came to see how this Hotel sham of yours is holding up; a little birdie told me you were in a rough patch no more than a month ago.” He teased rather pompously; Charlie merely rolled her eyes at the upper-class demon.

“For your information; the hotel had a minor set-back.” She motions her hand to the ballroom. “As you can see, we’re doing just peachy; besides whoever your little birdie is, I’m sure, she knows I’m not interested in dealing with a pompous bitch.” She said smugly. Harold rolled his eyes, his smile slowly falling as he spoke. “Be glad I didn’t bring my sister along Charlie, after all, she was planning to blow this place sky high, but I calmed her and I would be the one to… Well, talk with you about this “redemption” project” He said calmly, as he looked at Charlie, she wasn’t interested with what he had to say, but seeing as how everyone is occupied, even vaggie who was talking with a small group. as far as she knew, Charlie had to deal with him.

“What do you want exactly Harold?” She asked straight to the point, the princess may be optimistic and peppy most of the time, but dealing with someone like Harold, can leave a bad taste in her mouth. Harold merely chuckled as he takes her hand in his claws. “Come now, I don’t want much… I just wish to make amends, that’s all and take you back.” He merely suggested coyly.

Charlie pulled her hand away and held it close, trying to rub his touch away. “That part of our life is over Harold, you know that, after what you did to me and my people in hell.” She said accusingly, as she recalled the events that led to their break-up.

Harold merely scoffed. “Please, you think by making this Hotel, you’ll finally help all these low-life demon scum become redeemed into heaven, Charlie, what I did was for the better, Hell can’t contain all these poor saps, and I was simply dealing the problem the best way possible.” Charlie glared at him, her sclera turning red, and her irises become more yellowish but threatening. “ANYTHING would’ve been better than having a yearly genocide of our people Harold, You just had to go behind my back, make me look like an idiot and make your idea sound like the only option, there were other ways around it, and you knew it!” She growled angrily, her horns slowly prodding out of her forehead.

Harold rolled his eyes. “Don’t get too riled up, it’s not good for your face, I prefer that little smile; where’s the smile Charlie?” He asked in a impolite manner, making her feel like a child with no say of the situation; Charlie wanted to beat the ever-loving crap out of Harold, yet, if she did that, she’ll look like a hypocrite in-front of the guests, and make another news special of her Hotel. 

Before she could even say anything, a saving grace came towards them.

“Why there you are, my dear, I was beginning to think you were out lost in a sea of poor souls!” Charlie turned towards the enthusiastically chipper voice of Alastor, her anger quickly disappeared, and smiled softly at Alastor, Harold looked at the Radio demon and raised his brow. “She is busy with me Radio Demon; in fact we are in a middle of a private conversation.” He stated sternly, as he glared at Alastor.

The red demon looked at the green demon and merely ignored his tone. His brightly yellow teeth outshines Harold’s sickly green teeth by a long shot, as he grins wider and his eye’s darken and scowled, yet he remained his composure. “I’m sorry, but the princess has other things to attend to, like the speech she is supposed to deliver in the next five minutes” he emphasized the importance in his radio toned voice; Charlie sighed in relief as she remembered about the speech she was supposed to give.

“Alastor is right, I’m afraid I won’t have time to have any more conversations, after all I have a hotel to run.” She said with a smug look as she walks away from a disgruntled Harold, who muttered under his breath.

Alastor’s glare loosened as he followed the Princess to the stage. “Thanks for getting me out of that Al, I can’t believe he would come here of all people.” She said in a disappointed manner. Alastor chuckled darkly. “If you wish, I can simply “remove” him from the hotel” He said with a bit of malicious intent, Charlie has to remind herself that Alastor is a very dangerous demon, and decides to intervene.

“No need Al, I think having him would show that I won’t be intimidated by any Upper-class demon and I will stand by my dream.” Alastor merely chuckled at the prospect as they reached the stage. “Well then, I hope the others here are more motivated by your wacky dreams, after all the stage is now yours.” He waved his hand to the stage they were standing on, snapping his fingers as a microphone appears at the front of the stage. Charlie looked at crowd as the lights turned to the stage and onto the Princess, Alastor stood in the darkness, his eyes and smile shine brightly as he says.

“Give them a good show, Demon Belle.”


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie walked up to the Microphone and looked around the room, looking rather nervous; Alastor uses his magic to connect the microphone to the speakers, causing the speakers to come to life and get everyone’s attention. Charlie looked among the crowd to find Vaggie, Angel and Husk near the bar. She took a moment to look over to Alastor who stood there silently with his devilish smile on his face, eager to hear what the princess has to say. Charlie turned to the crowd and cleared her throat, feeling nervous as her chest tightened, hoping she doesn’t mess up or cause another scene like at the news station.

“Hello everyone, on behalf of the Hap- Hazbin hotel, I’d like to thank everyone here for attending tonight’s grand opening, I know some of you know me but I’ll repeat for the newcomers; My name is Charlie Magne, princess of hell, only daughter of Lucifer and Lilith Magne, and one of the Managers of the hotel.” She said with pride as she smiled to the crowd.

A few members of the crowd clapped as the rest were unenthusiastic. Charlie continued on with her speech. “As some of may remember, I had announced the hotel no more than a month ago, along with its goals and what I hope to achieved-“ Suddenly one of the attendees laughed loudly and yelled out. “Oh yeah, wasn’t I where you called Katie killjoy a Bitch!?” Charlie reeled back at the comment, guess it wasn’t that long that people might forget. “W-well, that was just a moment of weakness on my part, but I assure you that-“ Another one in the crowd then interjected. “You’re not going to sing us that song; are you!?” Charlie wasn’t sure how to even answer that before many more demons started asking one at a time.

“So, I can live here for free, right?”

“Can we bring escorts to our rooms?!”

“Is Angel Dust gonna blow us for free!?”

“Can I just buy redemption!?”

Charlie sighed heavily as she heard more and more stupid questions, her friends were trying to calm everyone, while to the far corner she could see Harold smirking as Charlie was losing the crowd. Charlie glared at him, and then looked over to Alastor, who was in his own dark corner by behind the stage, looking directly at Charlie. “Can you get everyone’s attention, please?” She mouthed cautiously, as she didn’t want to sound too needy to her Business partner.

Thankfully, Alastor nods his head and pulled out his cane and suddenly as he scratched one of the speakers, it let out a very loud shrieking sound that caused everyone in the room to hold their ears from the pain. Once the Shrieking stopped everyone looked somewhat dazed and confused, Charlie fixed herself as she smiled at Al appreciatively; He bowed his head as he allowed her to continue.

“Sorry everyone, but I had no way to calm everyone; I know the Hotel’s reputation has been questionable and the events prior to the grand opening had occurred, but There is a reason I am even doing this.” She looked melancholy as she spoke.

“Every year we have this cleansing from heaven due to Hell’s overpopulation, I know a majority of your never really cared for one another but I care, I try to help people to the best of my abilities and as status as a royalty of Hell, though still even after I fail every time over, I never gave up on my dreams to help people, my people, here in hell; This is why the hotel is built, why I wished to allow sinners to come and redeem themselves here, I know all of you may think redemption is impossible; and when I announced the hotel, I wasn’t… thinking rationally and I wasn’t thinking about the realistic goals I can set for this place.” She looked up and her lips formed into a smile, looking rather bravely as she spoke. “But now I’ve learned, and I know many of you aren’t going to accept change or any goodness here, but I do have hope that if you give us a chance and let us help, maybe, just maybe we can help you all find redemption; So here’s my offer to many of you, You can leave here now and return back to your sinful lives and find shelter from the Angels next year, or… you can take a chance and find redemption here, even if it’s a long shot, What do you say?” She looked expectantly to the crowd.

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves, Charlie held her smile but it was faltering softly. Vaggie looked around as she looked nervously among the crowd. Husk hummed to himself as she drank his bottle of booze. Angel Dust looked to be in deep thought as he rubbed his arms nervously as he looked around, he took a deep breath and walked over and stood up on the table, catching Charlie’s attention along with everyone else’s.

“Well, I dunno about the rest of ya ingrates but I’d take her advice, cause toots’ got a point, we’re already fucked here in hell, so where else to go but up, if there is a snowball’s chance here we might be redeemed… Well, I’d say fuck it, free room and board for some “redeeming” activities sounds a lot better than being gutted by an heaven’s fuckboys.” The room began to murmur in agreement in Angel’s Words before one of the demons walked up to Charlie, he didn’t look like one of the applicants as he cleared his throat.

“Uhm… If it’s… not too late, can I sign up for a room here?” Charlie was slightly stunned as the other 14 demons that came here started asking the same thing, Charlie’s smiled beamed. “Of course, just come see me Or Vaggie later for an application!” she said excitedly, she looked up at Angel Dust who gave her a thumbs up with all four of his hands before jumping from the table and returning back to the bar.

Vaggie looked at Angel dust, looking rather surprised, Husk was wasn't equally concerned, though he was somewhat intrigued, Angel looked at the two, as he felt them staring at him. Vaggie decided to initiate first. "Why are you doing this, I thought you had your "credibility" to look after?"

Angel scoffed a bit, before combing his hair with his hand. "Doll face, I may be a self-centered Porn star with a perfect ass and fluff, but I grew to like you dames." He said rather sincerely, Vaggie couldn't help but smile, even if he was a prick. Husk hummed in response. "Glad to see that mouth of yours do somethin' right, for once." Angel looked over at husk and smiled at him. "Oh, I can do more with my mouth than just talking, babe." before Angel could do anything, Husk shoved an ice-pop into the spider's mouth, rather forcefully. "yeah, how about just shutting up before I sock ya." he threatened, going back to work while Angel huffed, licking at the ice-pop. Vaggie could only giggle at the scenario before heading off to see to the guests.

Charlie cleared her throat. “Thank you for your time and please enjoy the rest of the evening, Please come to Me or any of the hotel staff for questions, and once again Welcome to the Hazbin hotel!” She finished as she puts the microphone away and walks to the curtains before breathing rather heavily, rubbing her rosy colored cheeks. Alastor walked over to her, his smile curved to that of a proud manager.

“Quite entertaining my dear, rather endearing I’d say!” He said enthusiastically. Charlie meekly smiled. “You don’t have to be polite about it Al, I messed up.” Alastor scoffed the notion, waving his hand. “Nonsense, You handled it perfectly well, it’s the Sinners that don’t understand your little project, and frankly I would’ve interfered either way, I am glad you took initiative to ask for assistance.” He chuckled jovially, Charlie smiled warmly at Alastor. ‘At least he isn’t trying to sabotage the hotel.’ She thought.

Suddenly Niffty rushes in looking rather surprised and breathing rapidly.

“BOSS, BOSS, BOSS!” Charlie and Alastor looked over at the hyperactive little housemaid, she was wearing a maid’s attire for the occasion, to Charlie’s knowledge she hasn’t seen her since the guests arrived, and she looked rather nervous and anxious. “Calm down Niffty, what happened, I haven’t seen you all night.” She said in a concerned tone.

Niffty took a quick deep breath before talking, still rapid as a machine gun. “Sorry, I was busy cleaning the kitchen, Alastor made a bit of a mess while cooking and I had to reorganize the pantries and put back all knives, utensils and cooking manuals, then as I was heading to the front door, I had to clean up the floor, bloody and muddy is not a good way to show a place this classy of its guests; Just as I was Finished cleaning you wouldn’t believe who is waiting in the parlor now, I mean it’s crazy, I never thought I’d survive with my neck intact, but she seemed rather nice, and he on the other hand wanted Charlie and-“

Charlie placed a gentle hand on Niffty’s shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. “Niffty, its ok, I can handle this; who is in the parlor now?” Niffty looked at Alastor who raised his brow, intrigued by the unannounced couple. “L-Lucifer and Lilith Magne, They came over to see you, from what they told me anyway.”

Charlie’s eyes widened, her black iris’ shrunk to small dots, while Alastor’s smiled wider, he was excited to say the least about this news. Charlie shook her head and stood up. “Thank you Niffty, can you take care of the guests with the others and tell them I’ll be at the Parlor if they need anything?” Niffty nods her head and salutes at the two before zipping off; Charlie looked rather nervously, she hadn’t seen her parents for a while, Alastor offered his arm to her; she was startled at first by the gesture.

“Come now my dear, wouldn’t want to keep your parents waiting, now could we?” he said calmly with a hint of malicious intent, Charlie nods however declines on holding his arm. “Of course, but I think I should do this alone, to be perfectly honest.” She looked unsure of herself, Alastor hummed a bit before answering back. “Perhaps, but as your Business partner, I must insist, because I’m sure your family must be assured that you are being financially taken care of and in capable hands, after all this is a rare visit indeed, do want to make a good impression after all.” He said rather cheekily, Charlie made an unsure face before giving in.

“Alright, I’m sure my dad would like you anyway, you two have one thing in common.” Alastor was curious at the notion. “And what would that be, my dear?” Charlie giggled. “You two have class.” She said with a smirk as she heads to the parlor. Alastor stood there for a moment, his chest tightened very softly, like a small mosquito bite; Alastor’s brow burrowed a bit, unsure what was that feeling, however before he can figure it out, it vanished as suddenly as it appeared, Alastor shrugged his shoulders, thinking it was just an irritated feeling on his skin as he catches up to Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie headed towards the Parlor, feeling a mix of excitement and anxiety flaring up; this is a rare occasion to say the least, not only for the Hotel but for Charlie as well. Charlie has always loved her parents very much, however any form of communication has been very rare ever since she suggested on opening the hotel many months ago. As she got closer to the parlor, she stopped for a moment and hesitated, Alastor who followed her behind came up to her side, lowering his body a bit and tilting his head in a sickening bone-cracking manner.

“Is something wrong, my dear?” He asked in an amused tone, his Smile was ever present; Charlie wasn’t sure how to respond to Alastor, she fidgeted her hands gently as she tried to compose herself with an answer. “W-well Al, it’s just, I haven’t expected my parents to attend the grand opening, I’ve been trying to call them all week but always ends with just a voice mail…which has been quite often as of late, a-and I’m not sure how to even respond to this unexpected visit.” She said honestly.

She looked into the parlor rather nervously unsure how her parents would react. Alastor chuckled a bit before grabbing Charlie by her hip and pulled her into the Parlor suddenly. “Well, no time like the present my dear, we just have to, as the kids say it, roll with it!” he exclaimed as he laughed along with his radio laugh track, Charlie was shocked and tried to resist but all in vain as they crossed the Parlor threshold.

As they entered the parlor, they were greeted by two figures, talking amongst each other and drinking tea courtesy from nifty. Her father Lucifer Magne, is the oldest yet charismatic ruler of Hell, wearing an all-white with a bright pinkish trimmed suit with a matching top-hat hat with a small apple and snake wrapped around the base, his face was similar to Charlie’s red rosy cheeks, pale faced and blonde, with snake-like eyes, though he like Alastor has a wide smile for his sharp pearly white teeth, carrying a cane with an apple attached onto the handle.

Beside him was a beautiful yet sultry looking demon calling herself Lilith Magne, Charlie’s Mother and First Sinner of Hell. Unlike her husband, she has very large and curled Horns on her head; she is wearing a long and slimming black dress, with white pearls around her neck, and a demonic crown upon her head, she has long, slick blonde hair, her skin was pale with a hint of ash and long eyelashes that closely resembles of Owl eyes, with a lot of mascara and make-up.

The two were in the middle of a conversation until they noticed Charlie and Alastor. Charlie was pushed in gently, though visibly stiff as she wobbled slightly as she was at a loss of words. Alastor rests upon his cane, waiting for what will unfold. Lilith was the first one to stand to greet her daughter, Alastor noted on her very tall stature.

“My dear Charlotte, oh how wonderful to see you.” Lilith’s voice was sultry though very motherly in nature; she went over and hugged Charlie tightly. After a moment to compose herself, Charlie smiled brightly and embraced her mother. “Hey mom, It’s good to see you too, I’m glad you guys were able to come for the grand opening.” She said with a hint of excitement and what felt like a huge relief for Charlie, she was actually glad they did bother to come.

“Well, don’t strain yourself for us Charlotte, we won’t be staying long.” Charlie looked over her mother’s shoulder to see Lucifer standing and walking over to the two women. Alastor tilted his head rather curiously, noting that Lucifer was not as tall as the women; this gave a slight chuckle every time he saw them together.

Charlie pulled back from her mother, as her father stood beside Lilith. “Well, I’m still happy you guys came either way, everyone seemed to be on board with the redemption project and the hotel really is a step up than what it was originally, all thanks to everyone, especially Alastor.” She said with a beaming smile. Both parents looked over to Alastor, who was fiddling with his cane, looking up with his devilish smirk.

Lilith looked back at Charlie and smiled warmly. “Well, I’m so happy things are looking well for you dear, the hotel does seem rather… quaint and much more organized than when we left it, I’m sure your little project will do wonders.” As Lilith tries her best to be positive for her daughter’s sake, Lucifer merely scoffed at his wife’s notion.

“Please dear; be sensible, this hotel was a rundown old condemned building that should’ve burned to the ground when our daughter “purchased” it, by the look of it, it’s just a little less rundown, but I’m still rather surprised that you are still prattling on the notion of “redemption”, sweet Charlotte, seriously when will you understand that ‘This” will never work in the end.” He said rather bluntly, though mixed with his own charm as he looked at his daughter straight in the eye, before taking a glare at Alastor. “Frankly my sweetie, you should’ve been at least more aware of who will be “funding” this charity case.”

Lilith elbows Lucifer, who stopped for a moment, everyone in Hell knew that Lucifer loved his wife dearly, and whatever she will say or do, it’ll be top priority to him. “Now dear, don’t be so harsh, this is the first successful project she has undergone… thus far anyhow.” Lucifer may have loved his wife, but he isn’t afraid to say what needs to be said, he is the ruler of Hell. “Oh yes, how can I forget; this is her what, thirteenth attempt in the last few centuries or so?” He rolled his eyes before putting his attention back to Charlie, who seemed rather disheartened. “Charlie, now I know You’ve heard this many times, but no one can be redeemed here, no matter how hard you try, its best to let things be, I mean I can’t say it was the best option, nor is it the worst, after all, better than having “more” anarchy and mayhem.”

Charlie huffed a bit at her father. “But dad, it doesn’t have to be this way, these sinners are our people, we can’t just sit by and let them be exterminated into the void, if we can send at least one sinner into heaven, then at least something would work and we can stop this senseless killing and this Extermination day can be abandoned.” Lucifer growled a bit, unlike Alastor’s smile, his smile was only for show, his face showed one of fatherly disappointment.

“Again, we have this damned discussion, Charlotte, what have I told you, You can’t redeem a sinner in Hell, There is a reason why this place is for the damned, they can’t be redeemed, so that is why we took Harold’s plan over yours, its less complicated, and it gets results, plus every sinner has a year to make amends before they’re sent to the void to be utterly destroyed into nonexistence.” Charlie scowled at Lucifer, Lilith seeing an argument brewing, decides to stop it before it escalates. “Oh dear, we must get going, it’s almost midnight.” Lucifer looked at his wife and smiled lovingly at her. “Oh of course, you are certainly right my lovely demoness, you head on without me, I’ll be but a moment, I have to call Harold.”

Lilith sucked air through her teeth at the mere mention, before looking at Charlie who turned into a demon, looking both disgusted and angry.

“WHAT, YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!?” Lucifer looked at his daughter, unaffected by her screaming before he answered calmly. “Of course, he was the one who suggested we come by to wish you luck on your little “project” and frankly, I can only say, you won’t have much luck.” He said with a smirk. Charlie was fuming heavily and leaves the parlor, Lilith watches as her daughter leaves and sighed heavily, before looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer on the other hand took out his phone to text Harold that it was time to go, before noticing his wife’s disappointed glare. “OH; come on honey, you and I both know this thing won’t work, and besides, she was bound to ask anyway!” Lilith didn’t say another word and leaves to a white limo parked outside the hotel.

Once she left, Alastor and Lucifer were the only ones remaining in the parlor; Alastor was amused by this whole situation, he pushes himself off his cane and walked towards Lucifer to face him. “Well, that was rather entertaining.” Alastor commented. Lucifer looked disinterested in the Radio demon’s comment, looking at him with disdain in his tone.

“Well, I’m happy you find my familial drama quite riveting, but frankly, I must know, why be involved with my daughter’s ridiculous project?” He asked curiously, though in his mind, he knows the answer. Alastor laughed dismissively. “Why, I’m just here to assist the little darling, she looked rather silly in the picture show; that I wanted to help get her back on her feet, nothing more.” He said with a straight smirk. Lucifer was definitely not buying it, deciding to get it over with. “Be honest, Alastor, you’re trying to take a shot at taking my throne again, aren’t you?” Alastor’s eye’s darkened and his smile curved ever wider at the accusation despite it being true.

“Perhaps, but what of it, as you said, this project is ridiculous, I have you here, I can simp-“ Lucifer lifted his hand to stop him from continuing.

“I’m going to have to stop you right there Alastor, while you are not denying your involvement was just for a chance to get at me, there is one small matter you overlooked, I do not mind if you wanted to fight me one on one like real men, or try every backhanded way like a scoundrel, but at least all those other times, my family was left alone; while I may not believe in my baby’s little dream or her goals, and obviously neither do you, but I will kill anyone who harms her in any way, shape or form; so I am here to say Alastor, that this will be the last time you will attempt to take my throne, for good.” He said seriously.

Alastor was silent, but he felt Lucifer was bluffing and edged him on further. “Now Lucifer, of all the years you have known me, you can’t possibly believe I will stop until I reach my end goals, this is pure entertainment for me!”

Lucifer scoffed. “And that is why I am stopping it, true while our bouts have been entertaining, you do give me quite good challenges Alastor, don’t get me wrong, but I will not involve my family, and I will even stop this little game chess we do to each other, So I am giving you an ultimatum; If you refuse to cease your endeavors to taking my throne from here on out, I will call down the angels to strike you to oblivion, no more chances, no more games, I will annihilate until your body is nothing but dust.” Lucifer stated darkly as his eye turned darker and his teeth looked much sharper than earlier, even his snake from his hat hissed.

Alastor finally took the hint that he was no longer joking. The angels that come every year never touched certain families, Magne was the only family that the angels will never touch, only because Lucifer still has connections with a few of his colleagues and close friends, meaning at any time, he can destroy anyone who wronged him through those kind of contacts, Alastor deduced this much after his many years being an overlord of Hell. He stood silently as Lucifer walked by him.

“Take my warning seriously Alastor, it has been fun, but you crossed the line which should never have been crossed, Good night.” He whispered into his ear before walking out the parlor, encountering Harold and both leaving the Hotel.

Alastor watched as the Limo pulls away from the hotel, his entire being shook, the air around him darkened as he felt a fury of rage about to take over him, however it was stopped by Nifty who entered the room. “Boss, is everything ok, I was trying to find Charlie, but I couldn’t find her anywhere in the hotel, she’s not in her officer either.” Alastor took a moment to quickly compose himself, reminding himself to go on a rampage in the city later to let off some very much needed steam.

Alastor turned to Nifty with a very strained smile, and slightly twitching eye before responding. “I… don’t have a clue my dear, I’ll go look for her, why not help the others for now while I go look for her.” Nifty was a bit unsure, as she noticed her boss’ face, she has worked for Alastor long to know how he was normally and when he was angered, annoyed or in sheer unbridled fury; this happened to be unbridled fury, but she took a chance. “W-well, ok, just tell her that the new folks will be coming in next week, once all the applications are done and…stuff…” She leaves before he can respond, and good thing too, she saw one of his sigils floating around and she definitely doesn’t want to be the poor demon to be in his line of sight.

As She disappeared from his sight, Alastor took a few deep, yet strained calm breathes and took note of his situation, he realized that his plan to take the throne from Lucifer is now permanently done, Alastor just spent a good fortune of getting the charade of making the Hazbin Hotel prepared for a very Idealistic woman, and the only entertainment he has is just the failure of the demon tenants… Though to be fair, He didn’t mind the entertainment here, but still, maybe there might be a loophole in trying to claim the throne… he just needed to figure it out, but for now he was indeed rather curious of Charlie’s sudden disappearance, he figured she would’ve went to her office or room to let out her frustration but in Nifty’s words, she wasn’t found anywhere in the mansion. “Hmm... If she can’t be found “in” the Mansion… then logical conclusion is to look “out” of the Mansion; I believe I noticed a flat top on the roof of the Mansion, only one way to find out!” Alastor stated to himself, he snapped his fingers and opened a portal, walking in as it closes behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Alastor teleports himself to Charlie’s office, still rather miffed that he can no longer go on at his attempts at claiming the throne, he has other duties, like finding out where the demon belle disappeared to, as he walked towards the Window, he noticed there was a glass door leading to the Balcony, outside he could see a white painted deck with a black table with matching chair sets, a reddish canopy swing in the corner and an umbrella attached to the aforementioned table.

Alastor walked out to the balcony and looked around for Charlie. He looks around and couldn’t find her, until his ears twitched and perked up at a soft sound of someone crying. He turns to the roof and notices a ladder, which leads to the flat-top of the roof; with a simple shrug, he snaps his cane away and climbs up the ladder. Upon reaching the roof, he spots the Charlie sitting down beside the wall of the hotel, curled up with her knees up, with her chin resting; she doesn’t acknowledge Alastor’s presence at the moment.

Once Alastor was fully in view, she looked up for a moment, before returning her sights back to the ground. Alastor walked up to her, examining the sad little princess, smiling calmly as he always had. However, inside himself, he was wracked with immense rage and anger, his body telling him that he should go on a rampage before dealing with this absolutely childish nonsense… Yet, he here was, forcing himself to get this business underway; after all, blood frenzy can be entertaining for so little moments.

“Nifty wanted to let you know that, the new tenants will be coming in next week, just going to get that out of the way…” He said just for starters, he wasn’t good with dealing with people who were downtrodden like her; well, he does, but it usually ends with bloody murder or a fixed deal, however in this regard, he has nothing to show at hand, he has a bit on his mind as well.

Charlie leans her head up and leans it against the wall, looking up at Alastor, wiping her eyes a bit. “Thanks Al, I’ll make sure to talk to Vaggie about it later…” She said in a tired manner, looking unsure and rather hopeless.

Alastor bends his body to one side, as his head tilts to the side, his hair falling to one side as he wore that grin on his face. “Now there isn’t any need to be so down my dear, after all, isn’t it great news!?” he said enthusiastically, but for Charlie, she wasn’t in the mood for Alastor’s usual games.

“If you haven’t noticed Al, I just want to be by myself for a bit; I’m not over the whole fact that the only reason my parents even bothered to come was because of that tall, creepy, Shit grinning of a demon asshole!” She exclaimed as her eyes flashed red for a brief moment.  
Alastor simply laughed heartily, wiping away a fake tear from one of his eyes. “Oh that is rich, darling, though to be fair that can be said about any other demon that fit that description, someone like me for example.” He teased playfully; Charlie looked up quickly before shaking her hands. “Oh no, I wasn’t referring to you, I-I mean…” She tried to explain herself that she meant no disrespect to him.

Alastor stood up straight again and offered his hand to Charlie. “It’s quite alright Charlie, Sometimes we just need to vent out our little anger, but its better done standing up, don’t you agree?” he said in a coy manner, his hands flexing at her to get herself up.  
After a moment, Charlie grabs Alastor’s hand as he pulls her up to her feet. “Much better!” he exclaimed.

Charlie smiled softly at Alastor before taking a look at the Dark red sky. She was miffed of the whole situation with her parents, but Alastor does have a point in his strange way. ‘I guess, in Al’s strange little way, he is right, I’m a manager now, with clients and patients that will need to look up to me, or at least have the need to change themselves, no, I’m not going to give up, not like this.’ She said in her little inner monologue voice, before smiling brightly again.

Alastor looked at her from the side, feeling that at least one issue was done, but he now has his own problems that need to be taken care of. “Well, if you are quite alright my dear, I best be on my way, I have to say this has been a rather, interesting day.” He said nonchalantly as he snaps his fingers, his cane reappearing. “Now, I believe you have guests to bid a good night, like a good hostess”

Charlie blinked and a sudden realization hit her. “OH SHIT, THE PARTY; I totally forgot I left Vaggie in charge, I’ll see you later Al, I have to get going!” She exclaimed as she rushes to the ladder, only for Alastor to stop her.

“Now, what sort of gentleman would I be if I let you run in there like a blind bull looking for contacts?” He holds on to her, snapping his fingers. Alastor and Charlie were pulled into a weird dimension where time and space don’t matter, with eldritch creatures running around; this mesmerized Charlie a bit, only for the moment to pass as they’re back in the hotel Lobby. Charlie rubbed her eyes a bit as she stared at Alastor.

“W-what was that just now?” she asked with a mix of curiosity and fear, Alastor pats off his coat casually. “You know, I never really wondered that, it just seemed like a fun place, but that’s usually my way of transporting myself, now I’m afraid I’ll have to leave, I have some errands to attend to, you take care of yourself.” He bowed to Charlie before making his way to the exit. “Oh alright, well, I’ll see you later Al.” She said cheerfully as she waves goodbye to him, Alastor nods to the gesture and closes the door behind him.

With Alastor gone, she heads back into the ballroom. She scans the room, seeing everyone was still in attendance Angel dust was busy performing, she spots Vaggie and Husk by the bar. Vaggie turns around to wave at Charlie to come over.

“There you are; I was worried sick when you didn’t come back, how did everything with your family go hun?” Vaggie asked in a worried tone, while Husk was minding his own business. Charlie smiled softly at Vaggie as she sat down. “It went alright, well for the most part.” Charlie said as she downplayed what actually happened.

Vaggie was more astute but deciding to let it be. “I see, so the usual from the king and his opinion of the hotel, I get it, by the way, I’m sorry I didn’t kick Harold out of here, my bad for not being attentive of his presence.” She said embarrassingly, Charlie scoffed the notion. “Don’t worry about it, even I haven’t expected the asshole to be here either, but I sure showed him back on the stage.”

Vaggie chuckled heartily at the moment. “Oh yeah, you sure did place that piece of shit in his place, I haven’t seen him fume like that in a long while.” She shakes her head gently as she looked at the papers in front of her. “Well, while you were busy dealing with your parents, I managed to get the new applicants to sign their information and such, by next week once we got our first wave of folks settled here in a couple of days we’ll start allowing the new comers to come and settle in next week; Charlie I have to be honest, this really is a big leap than what we had prior, not only with Angel being our only client, but the hotel as a whole, now I’m still not sure how we’ll be rehabilitating the sinners here, but We’ll just have to play it by ear until we get it right, right?”

Charlie smiled at her best friend as she hugged her. “I’m glad you’re seeing this much more positively Vaggie, You have no idea how happy that makes me, but you’re right, it’s all about finding the right ways of helping our people get to heaven, the right way I mean.”

As the ladies talked, husk poured them both some wine and passed it over to them. “Hope for best, on this venture.” He said in his usual gruff tone, Nifty joined the group with an energetic aura.

“Hey there you are boss, I’ve been looking EVERYWHERE for you, I searched high and low for you, and let me tell you, it’s not always a good idea to disappear when hosting a party, that’s what happened to a rich socialite I knew before he was killed by Angels about five decades back, but he had a drug ring on the side when he left the guests to their own devices, oh, are we drinking, Husk can I have a drink too, I wanna be included, it’s not polite to not offer a woman a drink!” Nifty said without having to take a breath, jumping up and down on her bar stool, while Husk gave her a glass of decaffeinated soda, since she is more likely to be hyper if given any caffeine of any form.

Once everyone got their drink, she raises a glass to them. “Let’s drink to redemption, the Sinners and to Al, who made this all possible.” She said with a gleeful cheer followed by an arm outstretched with margarita glass. “And to hope we get laid!” Everyone looked at Angel Dust, who just came out of performing; all but Husk laughed at Angel dusts sudden toast but drank to it either way.

“Actually speaking Alastor, where is the Strawberry pimp, I didn’t see him come in with you.” Said Angel, as he sat by Vaggie.

“He mentioned something taking care of some business; I mean he must have other venture than here, so I shouldn’t be surprised.” Charlie said truthfully, she wasn’t sure what kind of business it was but she hoped it had nothing to do with her father.

Meanwhile in a dark corner of Pentagram city, there was an all-out gang war going on, well originally, but both sides were being torn to shreds by Alastor who happened to come across the violence, Alastor was in his demonic state, his body was tall as a full grown Oak tree, very limber and very terrifying, his antlers are outgrown and sharp, with a few demons impaled at the tips, his notable and most possibly terrifying feature was his face, his face was replaced from a charming Gentleman to an abhorrent monster, his lips curled inward for only his sharp teeth were exposed and his eyes were as bright as an electronic radio, with his pupils dilated as arrow-dials on more older radio models.

“AHH, GET AWAY, GET AWA- EURGH!” screamed one of the gang members before having his head eviscerated by Alastor’s Talon like claws, eating the remains of the demon, as his face became bloody, all the meanwhile as he continues to carnage, ripping out guts and tearing spines from his victims, he was broadcasting his carnage throughout the city, making sure the audience at home know that he was out for blood tonight.

After the last Demon was torn in half, Alastor turned back to normal, looking around at his bloody yet ironically artistic handiwork. “Mhh… I have to say, this might be my best work yet, still it doesn’t mean I am happy with my current predicament.” He said out loud as he walks along the road back home, strolling through the bloody streets keeping his horrid killer grin on his face.

“What can I do, with Magne ending our little game of “chess”; I have no reason to even deal with Charlie and her hotel… Yet, I do have to admit, she is quite a charming demon belle, not often do I see this kind of drama or entertainment from my usual daily routine, still… this massacre isn’t even as fun as I had hoped, just all the screaming and death doesn’t even excite me anymore… a shame.” He said with irritation as he mused to himself. “There has to be some way I can take the throne, some loophole from Lucifer’s “cease and desist” threat, This will require some time and thinking.”

Unaware of his surroundings, there lurks a demon in the shadows, with multiple eyes eyeing the radio demon; the demon smirked evilly before disappearing into the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had passed, since the grand opening of the hotel; the Tenants were already settled into their rooms. Charlie had left the demons a schedule sheet on their beds, explaining that today was a free day, for them to meet one another and the staff, before they began working on planned activities, Sessions, redemption learning, and therapy. Charlie and Vaggie were mingling with the tenants, getting to know them all personally, though while Charlie was much friendlier than Vaggie; her manager was very firm on the conditions of their stay and what needs to be done so they don’t get kicked out. Nifty was running around the hotel cleaning the building to the best of her ability while also offering beverages or snacks for any demon that encounter her. Husk was at the bar, creating cocktails or pouring beer for the tenants. Angel dust, who seemed preoccupied on his phone to care about a couple of residents that were swooning over him.

The rules for the Hotel residents were fairly simple for some folks who understand common sense:

_**1\. No fighting amongst each other, take it outside.** _

_**2\. No illicit drugs of any kind on Hotel property, at least be somewhat sober during activities or therapy** _

_**3A. No Rape or unnecessary sexual advances on staff and residents, at least be consensual.** _

_**3B. Angel dust is off limits PERIOD.** _

_**4\. No territory claiming, that is the point we have rooms.** _

_**5\. The bar will serve only 2 drinks only on weekdays, 3 drinks on Saturday but the bar will be closed on Sundays** _

_**6\. There is no judgments here in the hotel, So please be nice** _

_**7\. Most importantly have fun!** _

**_ Note – If any tenant breaks any of these rules, they will receive a warning, after 2 warnings, the demon will be under room arrest, if the unruly behavior continues, the said tenant will be kicked out of the hotel until they learn to cooperate with the rules, and need to reapply again, if there is any room available. _ **

The demons at the moment didn’t care much for the rules but complied either way, it was still free room and board, and much better than having to survive on the street without having to be shanked for some cash.

Once the demons were getting comfortable in their new surroundings, a feeling of dread and doom soon loomed over many of them, as they all looked over to the source, which was in a form a tall, lanky, smiling, red radio demon. Some of them rushed out of the room and back into their own space, while some hid behind the furniture, a few select brave souls stayed put, but wary of Alastor’s presence. The radio demon’s static was audible as he walked past the demons with little to no interest, as he had a lot on his mind at the moment, heading straight for the bar.

Husker had the most unfortunate luck whenever Alastor was around him. He didn’t have the pleasure of simply running away as he was “employed” by him, and it was a part of his demonic signed contract. As Husk waited for Alastor’s usual wit, he noticed that he hadn’t slept last night, his eyes had dark bags underneath, and his smile was somewhat tense. Husk turns around and grabs a bottle of whiskey, pouring two glass shots for the both of them, knowing Alastor; he would need a drinking partner.

“So, got something on your mind?” Husk started half-heartedly as he looked at the bottle for the description. Alastor twitched slightly as he noticed Husk being the first demon to actually interact with him all day, though he could tell that all the demons in the room had left.  
Alastor sighed heavily as he reached out for the glass shot and with one swift motion downs the shot glass before slamming it to the ground, but not with enough force to smash it. “Forgive me Husker my dear friend; I simply had a restless night.” He stated calmly as he rubbed his eyes.

Husker nods his head as he drinks his shot, pouring another round for the both of them. “I’d take it you didn’t beat Lucifer again?” Husk concluded as he knew his boss well that someone who looked like shit the next morning, means something stupid either happened, or mistakes were made.

Alastor huffed bit. “No, and I’m afraid that will be the last time I will ever try to take the throne.” He stated in a disheartened tone. This caught Husk completely by surprise, eyeing Alastor’s state, despite wearing that permanent smile, his eyes didn’t have the same flare it had when he summoned him from his lucky poker game, Husk was still sore about that day, he gave up what looked to be fifty grand, to work in a hotel for free Beer.

Husk was wary of his boss’ mood, despite knowing him quite well for these long years, he couldn’t always pin down what will happen next, Alastor is a technical wild card, anything could happen in that very weird and eccentric head of his. With a sudden interest, probably due to his cat demon nature, he curiously prodded at the Radio demon.

“So… what did happen exactly, I mean I know the outcome of the whole affair but uh… what did Lucifer say?” Alastor looked up at Husk who was trying to keep a neutral face as he asked the question, though he can see in his cat like pupils that he was genuinely afraid.

“Well, if you must know my fine feline friend, the king of all of Hell has forced me into a dire ultimatum which would be quite unhealthy for my life.” Alastor answered with his voice not amplified by the static. Husk blinked at him before relaxing slightly and leaning against the bar.

“But what’s so different about this time, I’ve seen you torn to shreds at one point by him and you still came after him a week later, what gives?!” Husk asked rather bewildered that his boss would simply give up on a simple threat.

Alastor took his shot of Whiskey, before answering back, sounding bitter with each word. “It would seem I have crossed an unspoken line with him, as a gentleman I have used every which way to attain what I wished, he never specified how our bouts would be, after all THIS WAS HELL; however after involving Charlie into one of my schemes, he took offense to it, threatened me with death by angels, and you know what happens to a demon when they are killed by an angel, I have killed 3 angels in my time here in Hell, but they are not easy to bring down, despite Lucifer being a fallen angel himself, I do have some notion that he has a few accomplices that he keeps in touch, so understand where I am coming from Husker my friend, I am not giving up because of the many failures, far from it, I simply just do not have any plans to deal with this mess.”

Husker looked quite shocked at Alastor’s explanation. He takes a shot himself, unsure how to even follow up with Alastor, he taps on his empty shot glass with his claws; on one side he didn’t have to get maimed or hurt in this endeavor, however on the other side, Alastor was never known to stay on a subject for long, excluding his goal of taking the throne from Lucifer, so he is rather wary of what other greater ventures Alastor would take him, he is rather afraid of Alastor’s possibly unhinged mind.

As both demons sat in silence at the bar, Nifty was sweeping the lobby, she notices the parlor filled with a few of the tenants playing some board games with Charlie and Vaggie, some reading magazines and books, and some just talking amongst one another, She took notice that Angel was not in today, considering the fact that he wasn’t seen all day, she figured he had a “friend” over in his room and were just sleeping late. Nifty finished sweeping until the doorbell rang; she quickly disposed of the dust from her dustpan and opened the door.

As she opened the door she was greeted by a tall demon with a green outfit, similar to Alastor she noted. “Hello there, is the Radio demon here, maid?” Nifty looked up at the man with her bulging Red eye, feeling a sense of fear as she nods her head, she actually talked slower than her usual speech. “Y-yeah, He’s at the bar with H-Husk.” She pointed to the bar.

The Demon dipped his hat and walked in, looking over to the Parlor where Charlie and Vaggie were distracted with their clients, not noticing her “guest”. “Be a good little housemaid and not tell Charlie about my visit, I’ll be out of here shortly.” He said in a snide tone as he walked away, Nifty felt a huge lump on her throat and shuddered before closing the door and heading to the parlor to clean. ‘What a creepy guy.’ She noted in her head.

As Husk decided to pour another round for the two of them, he noticed the Green suited demon walk up to them. “Hey, something you need fancy pants?” He asked with his usual tone.

Alastor looked up from his thoughts believing Husk was referring to him until a voice cut him off. “Well, not really fuzz ball, however I do have to speak to your boss.” Alastor turned his head and eyed Harold von Eldritch; he walked up to the bar and sat down, taking off his hat.

‘Great, isn’t that the same demon who was annoying Charlie?’ He asked himself, he had a slight sneer showing his eyes; however, he was thinly smiling, as he refuses to show disgust to the newcomer. “Whatever do you wish to discuss with me exactly, Von Eldritch, I figured you have no wish to speak to me after the grand opening.” Alastor merely gave him a toothy grin, knowing full well of his subtle insult the other night.

Harold fixed his tie as he cleared his throat. “Well, for your information, I wouldn’t have any interest with dealing any overlords that night, however, you struck me as a man with certain interests, interests that… perhaps may come of use to me, and of course be beneficial to you.” He said in a calm yet flattering tone. Alastor raised his brow at the demon.

The two demons knew each other at one of Lucifer’s social gatherings; Alastor knew that Harold was one of two children of the Von Eldritch family, a nobleman with a lot of influence in the city, specifically the Greed district of the city, and Charlie’s ex-boyfriend, he heard rumors involving how he was going to be Lucifer’s successor of Hell, if Lucifer so chooses to step down, however there was many speculations but in the end Harold was no longer that choice.

Harold on the other side knew of the Radio demon. He Knew Alastor was a powerful overlord of Hell, his name was highly spoken during his rise of power, he is known to always be a schemer mixed with a mindset of a lunatic, he had heard rumors of his victims and how he proceeds to do very eccentric ways of butchery; he knew that Alastor was the only demon to be forward of becoming Hell’s new king, if only his plans have only succeeded.

Husk was cleaning the two shot glasses as he eyed the two of them. After a quiet silence of eyeing each other, Alastor decided to indulge in the demon’s little if not interesting proposal. “What do you have in mind, Von Eldritch?” He curiously asked; he never had any involvement with any other nobility aside from Lucifer.

Harold looked at Husk for a moment. “Once the “Bozer” leaves, I’ll conduct business with you.” He said calmly, aware that Husker was just insulted. Husk was ready to start a brawl but Alastor looked at him fiercely, before returning his attention to Harold.  
“I’d appreciate it if you don’t insult my employee, he is rather useful after all, Husk be a pal and leave us be, for now.” He said calmly though with a hint of Malice, Husk huffed annoyingly before grabbing a bottle of booze and heading out to drink in peace.  
With no one within earshot and the room emptied to just the two finely dressed gentlemen, Alastor motions to Harold to say his peace, for Alastor’s patience and attention was running short.

“Now then, I am quite aware of your little situation between Lucifer and yourself, quite a shame really, I do enjoy the stories of your schemes and the daring ways you try to claim his throne.” Said Harold as he leans against the bar table, slyly grinning at Alastor.  
Alastor knew Harold was patronizing him of his plans to getting Lucifer off his throne, Alastor replied with a malicious yet venomous tone. “Will you be a sport and not waste my time with your silly prattle, if I wanted to indulge myself to some Oral defecation, I would be rather speaking to Angel Dust or My “Bozer”, Husker.”

Harold cleared his throat a bit as he leans back. “I’ll get right to the point then, you see, I am tired of being Lucifer’s little helper, I wish to be rid of him to be quite honest.” Alastor raised his brow. “You think I’m joking, aren’t you… No, I am not, the damned king has named me Successor to rule Hell once he wishes to retire from it, however, I have been denied just because his little “apple-pie” broke up with me, “ME” a Von Eldritch, never have I been shamed in my entire existence.”

Alastor hums to himself, seeing this might be the reason Charlie didn’t wish to bring up, but still despite an interesting explanation, he didn’t bother explaining what he wanted out Alastor. “So then, why are you here, and to see me in fact, this is rather strange to be quite honest, throughout history, anyone who wishes to dispose of a king or take the crown for themselves, they would need every sort of trick in the book, be rather influential, and perhaps cunning if you’re quick enough, but you are a nobleman with vast amounts of wealth and influence to start a war with Lucifer and he trusts you, so you could’ve simply murder him, why come to me of all things?” Alastor said while raising his eyebrow questioningly, all while smiling.

Harold chuckled at Alastor. “Because, I have no intention of ruling Hell, not anymore anyway...” Alastor was shocked and speechless, his smirk now a thin lined smile, ‘this didn’t make any sense’ He wondered. Harold continued. “You see, The Magne and Von Eldritch families have been here in Hell for a long time, while Lucifer was dealing with the politics, my father dealt with the population, A drivel job of dealing with Hell’s sinners; My father helped shape this city, and give people the needs to survive in this utterly horrible and ghastly city, yet everyone knows about Lucifer Magne and his family, No one cared about the Von Eldritch, people believed we are just another noble house; So for years I was Lucifer’s protégé, learning the ins and outs of Pentagram city, learn the politics involved in hell and even dated his daughter; He personally told me I was going to be named King of Hell; but after I have solved Hell’s population problem, I’m suddenly pushed back to being a nobleman, losing all that work in one fell swoop, I am ashamed to say, that I have no chance of taking his throne, I am glad to be a part of his very limited inner circle, but it isn’t enough… I wanted Lucifer gone, I want the Von Eldritch family to be recognized and defined as the rightful rulers of Hell…” Harold balls his fists and shakes as he recounts the moments of his failure.

Alastor leaned his head against his hand, looking bored out of his mind. “So… What is it you want from me, as far as I can see, you’re just a sniveling demon child who didn’t get his little place in the special chair, and mind you your goals do seem to contradict my goals, frankly I believe our business is over.” Alastor stated as he began to stand up, only for Harold to chuckle.

“Oh no, you weren’t listening, I don’t want to rule Hell, not anymore, I just want Lucifer to fall, and I want to help.” Harold said evilly, Alastor tilts his head, now utterly confused, though he won’t outright admit it or say it.

“Alastor, I wish to help you take down Lucifer once and for all, so you can rule Hell for as long as your evil heart desires, all I ask, is simply one thing, I want my name to be recognized by the Denizens of this miserable plane of existence, and of course to fear the Von Eldritch name, that is all.” He simply stated.

Alastor was quite intrigued now, Alastor had thought Harold was just an annoying bug, however Alastor does recall that Lucifer always brought him along to many social gatherings and they did seem to act like friends, Alastor smiled wider a bit. “So, how will you help me exactly?” Alastor asked, though in his mind, he knew what he was going to say.

“I’ll simply keep Lucifer from finding out your devilish plan; after all I can stop him from giving you a death sentence.” Harold cockily explained as he fixes his tie.

Alastor chuckled a bit, with Harold aiding him, Alastor might have another chance after all, but now he needs a plan. “Will you assist me with my plans?” He asked with an expectant look.

To Alastor’s disappointment, Harold shook his head. “I’m afraid not, I will aid you in distracting Lucifer, indirectly assisting you, but I will not get involved with your plan, I wish my family name to be remembered gloriously, not infamously, so I’ll let you take the pleasure of handling this yourself.” Harold stated bluntly.

Alastor growled under his voice, but given Harold’s effort, Alastor does love to get his hands dirty, only using assistants when the need called for it. “Very well, say I do agree to your aid, what will I get out of it in the end of it?” Alastor said suspiciously as he eyed Harold. “You get what you are entitled to receive, a chance at the Throne, and my Loyalty.” He bowed his head politely to Alastor.

Alastor eyed Harold for a moment, but he was still uneasy. “Is there a catch Harold, I don’t like surprises that will come back to bite me in the end.” He stated in a threating tone as his eye dilated to radio dials. Harold looked calmly at the Radio demon and once again, shook his head. “None at all, I simply wish to see this little game of yours end, after all, we will all get what we deserve sooner or later.” Harold said calmly while staring at the Radio demon’s eyes.

Alastor eyed him for a moment, seeing there isn’t a hint of treachery, not in the moment anyways, after a final glare, Alastor reverted back to normal and offered his hand. “Very well, I suppose this partnership will suffice; for now.” He said calmly, though he was still suspicious of Harold’s motives.

Harold smiled proudly and shook the Radio demon’s hand. “I am well pleased good sir, but I hope we do become good friends of this whole ordeal, after all, once you deal with Lucifer; you’ll have a very powerful friend for life.” Harold stated as he looked up at the clock, before humming a bit. “Hmm, This lasted much longer than I anticipated, never the less, I’ll handle Lucifer, you handle whatever your next brilliant scheme might be… and remember; this is your last chance, I don’t know how to hold him off once your plans are in motion.” He stated ominously before grabbing his hat and leaving.

Alastor watched as Harold walked out the front door and left the Mansion, only for Charlie to look flabbergasted as she spots Alastor all alone, she walks up to Alastor with an annoyed look on her face.

“What was Harold doing in here?” She asked sternly. Nifty hadn’t told Charlie of Harold’s existence in the bar as instructed, however as Charlie was finishing up with one of the residents, she did notice Nifty quietly sweeping the same spot, only to notice her tense up at Harold who had just left, before Charlie could react he left the Hotel, in which she rushed over the bar only to find Alastor.

Alastor looked at Charlie for a moment before standing up from his seat. “Forgive me my dear, but apparently he wanted to discuss something with me, I merely listened to him prattling on about boring nonsense, nothing unusual.” He dishonestly told Charlie as she seemed skeptical, though his initial distaste for Harold had eased her mind slightly, so Harold may have just wanted to butt heads with Alastor, thankfully as she looked around nothing was broken or out of place.

“Alright; sorry about my tone, I just don’t like him anywhere near the hotel, next time you have business with him or any other overlords, can you take it away from the hotel, I don’t want to have any unnecessary trouble.” She explained with a sigh; it wasn’t a long day but it felt like it.

“Of course Charlie, it is your hotel, I am here to simply make sure that you are well off to your wacky non-.” Alastor stopped mid-sentence, and then stared at Charlie. Charlie looking around her surroundings for a moment; looking visibly confused.

“Is… Something wrong Al?” She asked in a concern tone. Alastor on the other hand, tilted his head as he eyed her up and down.

“Forgive me my dear; I happened to have noticed you are wearing a lovely suit.” He complimented. Charlie was slightly stunned by the comment, but she figured it was Alastor’s trick of buttering her up to letting Alastor’s associates to come by. “Alastor, as your Boss, I won’t be easily buttered up to allow any of your business dealings happening here.” She stated more seriously, feeling like he was undermining her authority as both a Manager and as princess of Hell.

Alastor in his usual Fashion laughed heartily, along with his laugh track in the background. “Oh, you crack me up my dear, no, I whole heartily agree with you, this location is a place of redemption, I agree that if you wish for your guests to be relaxed, then I shall not bring any unwanted problems here.” He stated with a manic smile on his face.

Charlie blinked a bit, suddenly surprised but she believes this might be one of Alastor’s little quirks. “Right… Well, I’m glad we got that out of the way, I best get back to the parlor, I think your visit might have spooked the guests a tad bit, so I’ll be sure to tell them that you’re no threat while you’re in the hotel.” She said with a stiff smile, Alastor nodded his head at her.

“Yes, they were quite surprised to see me; I think it might be an added note to explain that my visits are business related, I’m not going to harm them… well, if they don’t give me a reason to.” He said in a sinister tone, but he reverts back to his cheerful manner. “Now you run along, I need to see Husk for a moment, then I shall be on my leave.” He stated quiet quickly as he turned Charlie around and comically pushed her out of the bar and into the Lobby.

“Okay Mr. pushy, you don’t have to say another word about it.” She giggled softly as Alastor smiled almost genuinely, Alastor opened the door and left, while Charlie returned to her duties.

Alastor walked only a few steps out of the hotel’s border until he noticed Husk smoking a cigarette in between his claws, leaning against the railing of the hotel’s front porch. He noticed Alastor and made a gruff noise, Alastor chuckled deviously as he stood next to him.  
“Husker, my dear old friend, I have… a plan.” He stated proudly, Husk stared at him with an unenthusiastic look, before he responded. “I am not going to witness your suicide Alastor; I want nothing to do with this plan what so ever, I don’t care about that stupid contract anymore, but I ain’t gonna do it!” Husk stated gruffly, bluntly and annoyed to boot. Alastor simply cackled heartily, to which Husk soon regretted his words as he closed his eyes and flinched to protect his face, but what shocked him was the next sentence. “Oh come now, you do not wish to bartend a wedding?”

Husk opened his eyes and dropped his defensive stance, looking dumbfounded at Alastor. Alastor chuckled maliciously at Husk’s surprised face as he turned to face him and stated.

“That’s Right; my plan is to marry _**Charlie Magne**_.”


	10. Chapter 10

Husk looked at Alastor as he drank half a bottle of whiskey, looking at Alastor with a face that questions someone’s sanity. ”Ok, let me get this straight, you, Alastor… Want to get hitched, in matrimony, to… Charlie, the Princess of Hell?” Husk asked with an unsure tone as he talked slowly on each word carefully. Alastor smiled as Husk as he talked. “For the fifth time, my dear feline fellow, Yes, I’m going to make Charlie, the princess of Hell, into my beloved bride.” He responded with a dramatic feel to it.

It was last night when Husk was told of this news, at first Husk laughed like an utter lunatic, holding onto his sides, believing either Alastor has lost it, or made a good joke; however, the following morning, as he was about to get ready for work, he was suddenly teleported to Alastor’s home, this was the last place he ever wanted to be in, he figured since He laughed at Alastor for that little statement, he figured he was going to be brutally murdered. However to be surprise and paranoia, Alastor was setting breakfast on the table, Black coffee with Eggs, bacon, and French toast. Alastor asked if Husk remembered his plan, only for Husk to reply that he thought Alastor was kidding, only to confirm that he was dead serious. All of this took place this morning.

Now it’s only the afternoon and Husk was now intoxicated with only half of the bottle of Whiskey gone, and still horribly sober from listening to Alastor’s latest plan. He grumbled under his breath and stared at Alastor. “Ok, I’m going to seriously ask this, are you high or something?!” He screamed as he stood up straight and wobbly pointed a finger accusingly at Alastor.

Alastor merely chuckled as he puts his claw and pushes Husk’s pointer down. “Husker, I am dead serious, and no I do not smoke the devil’s grass, HAH, that’s beneath me, No, I think this will be the greatest plan I have ever conceived in my entire existence.” He said with passion as he dramatically raised his fist to the sky, smiling deviously with darkened eyes.

Husk lifts his furry paw and face palmed himself. “You can’t be fuckin’ serious, didn’t Lucifer threaten you to nonexistence if you so much as attempt to take his throne after he specifically said to you, that you involved his family?!” Exclaimed Husker, he was right, Alastor was given a final warning, and he will be executed by the angels because of it.

Alastor had no fear as he turned to Husk and chuckled evilly. “Ah, but what if I told you I have a friend on the other side that’ll… make sure everything goes as planned?” He asked rather ominously. Husk raised his brow thinking for a moment, wondering who was he referring to, until he realized the last person he spoke with before he had a change of attitude. “No… Harold?!

Alastor laughed as the Radio broadcast turns to a celebration victory sound clip. “DING, DING, DING, Correct my furry winged friend, Harold has been kind enough to assist me on this endeavor and all he asks in return is some recognition, What a cad, I swear Husk, this must be the dumbest deal I ever took, but he was more than willing to lend a hand, that’s for sure!”

Alastor continued to laugh like an utter lunatic, while Husk was still shocked at the whole thing, before downing himself another swig of Whiskey, the taste burning this throat. After a moment or so, Alastor became quiet staring at Husk, while he rubbed his temple. “Alright, just what does this plan entail, exactly?” He asked, though he regretted to ask internally.

Alastor’s smile widened as his eyes brightened up. “I’m glad you asked, Its quite simple really, I am a charming fellow, I’ll simply use my charming personality to swoon her, take her on a few dates, buy a ring, ask her to marry me, as she says yes, she will no doubt call everyone she holds close to the news, meanwhile once the news spreads, Harold will make sure to deal with Lucifer’s little request for my head, and with Charlie falling in mad love with me, she’ll be my shield of the matter, and once I’m officially hitched, all I need to do is kill Magne, Sadly kill Lilith, secure my territory as king of Hell!” He uproariously claimed as the Radio’s audience clapped and cheered at him.

Husker ever the pessimist just looked at him in an unenthused manner, swigging another shot of Whiskey before talking. “But what about Charlie and her Hotel for that matter, I mean I don’t think she’ll be exactly thrilled to see her parents murdered on her wedding day?”

Alastor shrugged his shoulders. “It won’t matter, I can just let her keep the hotel and if we have to divorce, it won’t matter, since she named herself princess, and I married her, she would be a queen and by technicality, I’ll be a king, it’s foolproof!” He said excitedly, though he sounded a bit grimmer with the radio effect. “However, I will not be some gentlemanly should she try to retake the throne.” He said evilly.

Husk glared at Alastor, sighing heavily, rubbing his eyes. He was annoyed by the matter; he had to put his foot down, enough was enough. “Alastor, you can go fuck yourself with that cane for all that matters, I am not gonna get involved this time, this is it, go ahead, kill me, take my soul or whatever, I am officially done, and no amount of cheap booze is gonna convince me otherwise!” He stated bluntly as he throws the whiskey at the grand, staining it with the rich smell of strong liquor.

Alastor looked at Husker and with a smug like laughed as if he was unaffected by Husk’s attempt at saying no. “Husker, I believe this might be more beneficial than you might realize.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, labeled “Husker”.  
Husker stared at the envelope then at Alastor, unsure how to react on this. “What, you wanna bribe me with money?” He asked cautiously, he wasn’t sure if this was a trick or some kind of sick joke, Alastor didn’t react to his question and simply explained.

“This, my dear friend, is your contract, the same one you gave your soul over to me, all those years ago.” This caught Husk’s attention really well, that the old cat demon sobered up quick, much to Alastor’s pleasure. “That’s right, this will be your reward if all things go as planned, I become king, You become a free demon, all your debts are paid, you won’t have to risk your life to any more of my schemes, and you won’t have to interact with me, ever again… what do you say now, old chum… want to go for one last scheme with me?” He enticingly waved the envelope in front of Husk’s face; Husk looked to be sweating as his eyes dilated at the envelope.

‘This is insane; his plan is going to get BOTH of us killed… But, if this crazy ass plan works, then I’ll be free…’ After thinking it over, Husk took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “Alright you cheap, evil, piece of shit… how we doing this?”

Alastor Smiled wickedly as he finally got Husk to agree. “I’m glad you decided to help, for now, I just need you to pretend none of this happened, and second, to work as normal until your part comes into play, Understand?” Husk nods his head, with that said and done, Alastor Snaps his fingers, a portal appears underneath Husk and it sucks him in and teleports him to the Hotel’s bar.

Alastor chuckled heartily as he looked at the envelope and throws it in the fire. “Oh Husker, You poor foolish kitten, how I love to toy with you oh so very much.” Alastor monologues in front of the fire before cackling softly for a few moments before evilly cackling like a madman, that it echoes throughout the house.

At the Hotel as Husk appeared on his back, groaning from the fall, he stood up to rub the pain away. As he goes about his day, trying to forget what had happened this morning; Vaggie walked into the bar and sat down, catching the attention of the demon barkeep. Vaggie had a look of concern all over her face; she also looked to be tired as her right eye had bags underneath. “Hey Vaggie, something you need toots?” He asked in a casual way, Vaggie rubbed his eye as she stared at the line of drinks. “I’ll just have root beer, if you got any.” She requested, convinced that the bar not have any, only to her surprise, Husk put a can and straw in front of her, She looked at Husk with a curious stare. “The boss wanted to have an option for non-alcoholic beverages if she plans to wean the sinners of their addictions” Husk stated blatantly as he grunts to himself, looking at the shelves of alcohol, seeing what he can whip up for himself.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you look like you just woke up?” He simply asked without turning around, it wasn’t his business, but as a bartender, he knew when people needed to say things to get off their chest, so they can drink peacefully and have a horrible hangover the following morning.

Vaggie was surprised at his “concern” but she wasn’t hiding it either, she sighed heavily as she opened up her can and placed her straw in. “Yeah… I didn’t sleep well last night, not after Harold’s little visit.” She admitted to Husk, taking a light sip of her Sarsaparilla. Husk hummed a bit, still remembering that high and mighty bastard last night, albeit, he did hate him equally as Alastor, only because they both had similar tastes and equally shit eating smiles.

“Yeah, I can’t say I was fond of his visit, guys a total class **A** prick.” He confessed; Vaggie reacted with a hearty giggle, as she agreed with husk on the topic. “Yeah, glad to see it’s not just me and Charlie that see through him.” She admitted softly as she played with her straw.  
“That in mind, why do you work for Alastor; he reminds me of that green suited piece of shit.” She said absent-mindedly until she realized what she said, unsure how Husk would react, after all, Husk did work for Alastor. Husk turned around and poured himself a glass of gin before answering Vaggie’s impolite question.

“Well, if you gotta be damn nosy, It’s just like any poor shmuck that deals with him, I work with him because of a contractual agreement I made many years ago… seemed like a decent idea at the time to get rid of my debts, but the shit he puts me through just fucking irks me or I have to clean up his messes whenever something doesn’t go his way.” He exclaimed in his explanation as he downs his glass of gin.

Vaggie blinked her good eye at Husk, completely caught by surprise by Husk’s situation. “Wow, I knew Alastor is the most evil Overlord in hell, but that is just a kick below the belt to do that to a friend.” She mused, only for Husk to lean in and staring straight into Vaggie’s eye.  
“Who said I was friends with that asshole, if you haven’t noticed, he and I aren’t friends, I simply work for him just so I can pay off my debts with him, after that, I’ll leave Pentagram city… Maybe go to the river Styx, heard the beaches there are nice if you ignore the screaming skeletons in the water.” He bluntly explained as he pours himself another shot.

Vaggie nods at Husk’s plan to leave, feeling much more relaxed that she is with someone on equal understanding. “Well, at least it makes me feel better knowing you’re not his Lackey, can’t stand the guy sometimes, I still feel that he’s just doing this for more than shits and giggles, I know Charlie is able to handle this herself, but sometimes I feel that she doesn't understand that people like Alastor will only use her.” She rubbed her face gently as she lets out a heavy sigh, feeling somewhat better that she can get this off her chest.

Husk looked down at his glass, swishing it around, knowing full well of Alastor’s real intentions; he looked at Vaggie as she looked refreshed. “Better?” He asked politely. Vaggie nods her head as she shows a soft smile to Husk. “Much, Thanks for asking.” She said softly.  
Husk taps the rim of his glass, and then leans against the table. “If you don’t mind me askin’, I know you have no interest with Alastor, but what’s the deal with Harold, that little shit don’t seem right to me.” He asked rather genuinely, not because he cared, but because he knew that Alastor was involved with him, and if push comes to shove, Husk certainly wants to avoid being part of the shoving.

Vaggie taps her can of soda as she thinks back. “Well, He and I never seen eye to eye since I don't trust that gilipollas because I’m Charlie’s best friend, but with Charlie… Eugh, it was a mess that was, many years ago, before you and I ended up in Hell as far as I know, Charlie and Harold have been a couple, family knew one another, both were high in the Social hierarchy in Hell, and they were a really good couple from what I heard from some of the older demons that miraculously survived this long, but Harold did something to Charlie that definitely left a bad mark in their relationship, it was so bad that they both broke up.” Vaggie explained as she recollected her thoughts on the topic.

Husker raises his brow as he listened. “…And that something… What did he do exactly?” He said expectantly feeling something in his stomach telling him it wasn’t going to be good.

Vaggie sighed heavily as she looked out the window. “I’m a little fuzzy on the details, Charlie and I never spoke of the matter often, so I don’t recall, but one thing is for sure, he was the son of a bitch that made this yearly extermination bullshit, that is definitely one of the major reasons they broke up and why we’re defensive whenever he is around us, he is evil, in all sense of the word, if he and Alastor are working together, it just means he is doing it only for himself, he is a selfish pompous bigger shit-lord than Alastor, but only a little, I despise them both all the same.” She stated calmly as she finished her soda before standing up and looking at Husk in the eye. “If I were you, I’d steer clear of them at any cost.” She warned as she looked concerned for Husk.

Husk scoffed and chuckled a bit. “Yeah, I’ll see what I can do, appreciate the warning though toots.” He said with a smirk as he took his shot with gusto. Vaggie smiled softly at him. “Alright, take care Husk, don’t get too drunk, this is a rehab center first and for most.” She advised as she left, Husk chuckled at her as he waved her off.

Once she was out of sight, Husk stopped smiling and waving before groaning heavily, slamming his face against the table. “What have I gotten myself into…” He muttered in disgust as he returns his attention to the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short, had a long day writin' another one of my works, hope you folks enjoy this one, more will come soon, thanks for the Kudos, appreciate your positivity on this work ^-^, stay safe and healthy folks

The next morning at the Hotel, Charlie was having breakfast along with Nifty and Vaggie, Husk was tending the bar as he listened to the sinners drone on and complain about certain issues with their lives, a majority being about couple problems. It was quiet, so far the Hotel guests seem to get along, for the most part at least, and starting Monday tomorrow will be the start of their rehabilitation. Charlie was really excited for tomorrow to start, lots of planned activities to do, lots of therapy, group therapy, counseling and volunteer work, her radiant positivity was overloading.

“Oh, I can’t wait to start rehabilitating the guests, I know it’s going to be a lot of work, but it’ll be worth it in the end!” She exclaimed in a giddy manner, Vaggie rolled her eye as she smiled warmly at her friend’s enthusiasm, while Nifty was drinking decaf coffee, enjoying the company of her friends.

“Well, I’m happy that you’re excited to start as soon as possible, frankly if we keep the guests from relapsing I think it’ll be perfect, unlike a certain someone.” Vaggie stated candidly as she sips on her coffee, Nifty tilts her head slightly in confusion. “You mean Alastor?” She asks inquiringly, Vaggie shook her head. “Oh no, I don’t give a rat’s ass, I’m talking about Angel dust.“

Suddenly she was interrupted by the person in question. “Well, glad someone was talking about me.” He said in his usual condescending manner, he grabbed himself a bowel of cereal for himself and a chair before plopping down in between Vaggie and Nifty, Charlie noticed Angel was wearing black tinted glasses, with rhinestones indented along the frame. “So, what you bitches been up to?” He asked dismissively.

Charlie shakes her head lightly at Angel’s attitude but it was the norm at the hotel. “We’ve just been discussing about tomorrow’s activities, I was wondering if you want to be a part of it, helping out of course.” She suggested politely, after all, Angel is known to be rather crass and unpredictable. Angel looked at Charlie and laughed at her.

“Oh don’t worry toots, I’ll “help” out some of these boys, give them some stress relief exercise.” He suggested in a sultry tone, causing Vaggie to choke on her coffee, while Charlie looked rather embarrassed at just thinking of what Angel meant.   
Nifty on the other hand didn’t much care for the current topic, until she noticed a little harmless spider resting on top of Angel’s glasses, Nifty’s iris dilated and a sinister smirk appeared on her face, she slowly grabs the paper sitting on the table, rolling it up. Angel looked at Nifty and her murderous crazed look in her eye, he wasn’t sure what was up with her. “You ok, speedy?” He asked curiously, but before he could react, Nifty swats the newspaper at Angel’s glasses, effectively slapping him comically as it flew off and landing on the floor with the spider crushed at the edge.

“AGH, you crazy little bitch, what the hell did you do that for!?” He exclaimed furiously as he rubbed his head. To which there were audible gasps from Charlie and Vaggie. Nifty was speechless herself as she stared at Angel with similar reaction from the other ladies.   
After no responses and noticing everyone at the table staring at him, he felt a bit uncomfortable. “What’s everyone staring at?” He asked nervously. Charlie managed to regain her senses first as she stood up and walked to Angel, who jerked back, feeling uneasy at Charlie being this close. “Angel… what happened to your eye?” she managed to utter the question.

Angel dust’s right eye was bruised and discolored in a blackish blue around the outline of his eye. Angel dust pushed Charlie aside and grabbed his glasses from the floor and puts them on, before lightheartedly chuckling at them. “O-oh that, it’s nothing, just a little accident involving a door at Valentino’s place, nothing to worry about!” He said quickly, as Charlie tried to stop Angel dust and question him, He rushes out the kitchen and leaves. Leaving the girls to be concerned for their friend.

Charlie looked at Vaggie, who was just as speechless, seeing there isn’t anything they can really do, Nifty looked down and fiddled with the newspaper feeling she may have caused a problem, she sets the paper down and stands up. “I’ll uh… I’ll just get to cleaning boss.” She said solemnly as she heads to work. Charlie rubs her arm at the awkward situation as she takes a seat, Vaggie rubs her friend’s shoulder to comfort her.

“It’s not your fault Charlie, It- It just happened, after all, Nifty is a neat freak and she couldn’t control herself and… Angel dust… May be telling the truth?” Vaggie tried consoling Charlie but even she knew Angel dust was obviously lying. Charlie took a deep breath as she takes the dishes from the table and goes to wash them. Vaggie sighed a bit, rubbing her eye. “What a start to a morning in Hell.” She mutters before coming up to Charlie to help her.

A little while in the afternoon, Angel dust was sitting at the parlor, reading some fashion magazines, skimming through some articles with little to no interest of some of the guests staring at him. Nifty came in to do some cleaning, until she notices Angel, as she turns to avoid him, Angel called her out. “Hey Nifty, you got a minute doll face?” He called out to her casually.

Nifty stopped in her tracks, and turned around to confront Angel who was standing up and walking over to her. Charlie was walking along the hallway until she saw Nifty and one of Angel’s arms resting at the doorpost, she feared there might be some trouble but she couldn’t help but listened to their conversation, feeling she should step in if anything violent were to occur.

Nifty gulped hard as she stared at Angel’s tall yet relaxed pose. “Y-yeah, what can I do you for Angel?” She asked timidly, Angel rubbed his temple as he scoffed at her.

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna do nothin’ to ya, I just wanted you to go to the kitchen and get me some juice or somethin’ to nibble on.” He asked casually. Nifty blinked up at him with a rather surprised look, at least for someone with one giant eye it seemed rather difficult to show. “You-you are not mad about this morning?” she queried cautiously.

Angel’s response was a simple overdramatic roll of his eyes, even if his right one still hurt him a bit. “Don’t sweat on it too much, I had worse injuries than this, it was just one of those… Uh…what’s it called… “In the moment” kind of scenarios, so you can stop worrying and just tell miss goody toe shoes she doesn’t have to worry over little ol’ me, I’m a big boy, I can handle whatever crap throws at me, I just have an image to keep, you dig?” He explained rather calmly and to the point.

Nifty sighed in relief as she nods her head at Angel. “Sure, I get it, I just didn’t mean to hit you hard with the newspaper, you had a spider crawling on your head and I had to smack it, it’s just compulsive, I can’t stop myself, I just like to make sure everything’s clean, so people can say “wow, this place is really nice and tidy” and I…” She continues to ramble incoherent nonsense at that point, to which Angel simply turned her around and pushed her, making her walk and ramble until she was out of sight, to which Angel sighed in exhaustion and returns back into the parlor and went back to his seat.

Charlie who was eavesdropping on the whole affair, smiled fondly, though she was still worried about Angel every time he leaves, She doesn’t know why, after all, Angel promised to give up being Valentino’s hooker, though she couldn’t easily get him off drugs, but it’s still a victory in her book that he gave up that line of work, as far as she could tell. Charlie continued on her route heading back to her office until she heard knocking at the door in light but firm rapping, she knew who it was immediately, only one demon in all of hell that would knock the door like that.

“Coming Al!” She called out as she goes over to the door and opened the door to find Alastor standing in front of her. Alastor raised his brow at her, rather impressed that she knew who it was at the door. “Well, well my dear, how did you know it was me?” He asked rather inquiringly as he steps in. Charlie giggled at his question. “I have my secrets.” She teased playfully.

Alastor laughed heartily at the Demon belle. “Well, Aren’t you an elusive one, why I should pick at your brain to find that little secret.” He coyly stated, Charlie chuckled at Alastor’s words, lately she hasn’t been as frightful or nervous being around the radio demon, she could almost consider him a friend, almost being the key word.

“Well if you’re done making plans on picking my brain, what can I do you for, Al?” She asked nonchalantly as she leans against the door, waiting for him to respond. In the Parlor Angel dust observed the two talk, grabbing his magazine as he pretends to read.

Alastor chuckled lightly as he smirked at Charlie, knowing what will eventually befall her, but he cares little of the future, only of what’s happening now. “Oh, I have just come by to simple inquire if you’d like to have lunch with me sometime?” he requested in the most polite manner, even bowing for dramatic effect. Charlie giggled at Alastor, seeing no harm to simply go out to lunch with her investor, wouldn’t it?

After considering for a moment, she was about to Answer until one of the guests ran up to Charlie, looking distressed. “Uhm, sorry to bother ya, but one of the boys got stuck with a bear trap.” Charlie looked at the demon rather surprised by what he just said. “Come on, I’ll show ya!” she exclaimed as she drags Charlie away, unaware of Alastor’s presence.

“Uhm, Sorry Al, I’ll have to take a rain check, But We can definitely try next week, it’s gonna be busy, Ok, see ya!” She yelled out before being forcefully pulled away. Alastor stood there looking both disappointed, yet pleased that she at least accepted.

Alastor hummed to himself as he heads to the bar to pester Husker for a bit, Angel on the other hand, rubbed his chin a bit as he smirked at Alastor. “Well, well looks like the Strawberry pimps got a type after all.” He mused to himself as he returns his focus back to the magazine, smirking to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Saturday afternoon and the first week of the Rehabilitation process has… not been a great start for the hotel staff, well, excluding Alastor who was enjoying every single moment of the maddening situation as it escalated. Though this did not damper much on the Princess’ spirits, despite the rudimentary failure of the hotel guests, though the same enthusiasm can’t be said for Vaggie, Angel and Husk, Nifty didn’t mind as she was busy cleaning up the mess, even scolding the guests a few times, only to be answered with a rude yet effective slap-stick force that usually gets her hurt, but surprisingly unfazed by the experiences.

Monday was the beginning of the Rehabilitation, starting with group therapy, the whole thing was set up in a medium sized room with chairs set up in a circular shape with a couple of table filled with the essentials like coffee and snacks for the group. Charlie wanted the guests to introduce themselves and tell them why they were in Hell to begin with, as each person begrudgingly as it turned out, introduced themselves, it was received with a couple of taunts and jeers and sometimes appraises, to which Charlie had to numerously explain that it wasn’t neither polite nor was it necessary. Alastor was standing in a dark corner enjoying the spectacle, even though everyone knew he was there, he did promise not to harm them, in exchange that no one antagonize him, to which everyone agreed.

The group therapy lasted for a good 3 hours, as the Guests finally left to go on with their lives, at first Charlie thought it was a good way for the Sinners to keep the other from committing sins, only for the sinners to actually enable one another and cause some havoc outside the hotel, While Charlie had not intended for the Sinners to do that, she did look on the Brightside that they’re working together… kinda?

Tuesday was a tipping point, Vaggie was in charge of the sinners, Charlie advised that Vaggie should focus on physical rehabilitation, like sports, or general exercise in the gym. At first the Sinners seemed to get into the spirit when Vaggie introduced them Dodge ball, only for the ball to be replaced with a hand grenade for some Crazy reason and suddenly it was an all-out war, Vaggie had to beat down all the sinners with her spear, non-fatally, and saw the gym just a horrid mess, Alastor who had been sitting in a lawn chair this whole time had been eating popping corn, as he called it, and simply enjoyed the thrill of the action, much to Vaggie’s dismay.

Wednesday Angel dust was in charge of the arts, since he had a knack for some form of theater and fashion, it seemed like Angel might help everyone let out their inner voice. Charlie had left Angel dust and the sinners for about 5 hours tops, only to see many of the sinners looking relaxed, relived and sweaty, at first Charlie figured they must’ve really put their energy into whatever Angel dust had planned, upon entering the room, She was both horrified and disgusted to find Angel dust on the bed, handcuffed and bound, covered in Demon juices with Cameras all pointed at him. She thought the sinners did this to him, only for Angel to proudly confess that it was his idea, to which Charlie simply left Angel tied up, stating to wash her hands, to her surprise she saw Alastor sitting on a bench across from the room. When he was approached by Charlie and asked as to why he didn’t stop nor told anyone about this, he merely said it wasn’t his business and Angel dust disgusted him with his depravity. Charlie made a mental note to make sure someone responsible has to supervise Angel dust when it was his turn with the sinners.

Thursday Charlie planned for just a quiet day where the demons have to do something productive, Charlie and the Sinners had themselves up in a large room filled with equipment and arts and crafts or hobbies to help keep them occupied. To her relief everyone was onboard for it, however after a few hours though, most of sinners made projects out of empty beer bottles, crystal meth and even carved names of people they want dead on their handmade shivs. Alastor was placing blue ribbons on what he thought were whimsical to him, much to Charlie’s confused motive to Alastor’s actions.

Finally Friday, Each sinner were given a journal so they can write down what they have done and learned over the course of the week and given back to Charlie to review how far they have come and promised they won’t be seen by anyone other than her and the staff, excluding Angel for very obvious reasons. The journal idea managed to do its job, though with unintended consequences, most of the journals had only a few lines, and not much progress, a few with a list of names that they wanted to kill and one or two fictional writings of a sexual nature involving Angel dust. Alastor laughed jovially at everything he read, much to the chagrin of Charlie and Vaggie.

Suffice to say, it has not been a productive week for the staff, excluding Alastor, Nifty and Husk who had no involvement with the Sinner rehabilitation and Angel was just enabling them the whole time.

Charlie hosted an emergency meeting with the staff, Alastor joined in only because it concerned him as well. Charlie is at her desk, rubbing her cheeks tenderly as she was trying to figure out how to bring the topic of the meeting up, Vaggie was sitting on the couch, looking visibly angered by Angel dust, who was reading a magazine and eating a popsicle near her, still wearing those glasses, Husk was sitting on one of the office chairs backwards, nursing a hangover from this morning, while Nifty was sitting at another couch, waiting patiently, as for Alastor, he took up residence to a dark corner, smiling devilishly as per usual.

“Ok, So, I know we had a bit of a rough first week, but that’s ok, we weren’t going to expect our guests to… well, be immediately changed, it will take time, admittedly.” Charlie started the meeting on a high note. “But I’ve got some concerns that really need to be addressed…” She said nervously as she runs her hand across her hair. “Specifically, the actual need for the rehabilitation to work.” She addressed the situation to the staff.

Vaggie agreed to Charlie’s concerns. “Believe me Amiga, It’s not easy when you got a hotel filled with murderers, rapists, psychotic lunatics, and general assholes, Of course it will be hard, plus they have to want it, the only reason we had this many is because people are more than willing to stay in a place where there is free room and board so long as they “pretend” to be rehabilitating, like Angel Dust for example.” Vaggie said critically and to the point.

This caught Angel’s attention and glared at Vaggie. “Hey, excuse me, sweet cheeks, but I have tried to break out of my “sinful” ways, it’s those lunatics that won’t do anything about it!” He defended loudly at Vaggie, who simply growled at him.

Charlie sighed frustratingly as she watched her two friends fight. “Come on guys, this is no time to fight with one another, we need to figure out how to get people to actually take this seriously.” She advised as the two demons stopped fighting to merely ignore one another.  
Husker rubbed his head as he tries to nurse his hangover. “Yeah, like anyone gonna take us seriously, only way anyone gonna listen is if someone actually did went to heaven.” He muttered irritatingly. Charlie raised her brow at Husk.  
“You mean like actually proving to the guests that redemption is possible!?” She stood up from her seat in an excited tone. Husk shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, that actually would make sense, if we can get at least one sinner to be redeemed, people might have a reason to actually give a darn about this hotel, why, if I may be so blunt as to say that the guests will be so eager that they’ll be inspired to do better!” Nifty puts in her two cents.

Charlie’s smile only widened as she liked Nifty’s reasoning and enthusiasm. ‘She’s right, if the other sinners get concrete proof that if the sinners actually commit to rehabilitation, they can actually ascend to heaven, it was ideally perfect.’ She mentally thought to herself, she was giggling in excitement at the mere thought.

However, that all comes crashing down due to Alastor clearing his throat. “If I maybe so bold my dear, while I believe this little plan could work, and could being the word; the question we should be asking is… Who will be our lucky sinner; I mean to be frank, I have been attending every activity for the past week, and it seems to me that there isn’t a mere soul wishing to be redeemed, while I do understand it is a mere first week, mind you, we still have another group of Sinners coming in, only for the process to merely repeat again, I’m sorry to say my dear, but there is nary a soul that’ll be lucky enough to be “redeemed” from all this, but it is rather entertaining to watch.” He said with a snide smirk.

Charlie’s smile faltered as she sat back down on her seat, feeling like she’s just been standing tall for herself only to be pushed back down. Vaggie noticed this and sneered at Alastor, he didn’t care much to Vaggie’s angry face as he enjoyed this moment.  
Angel’s phone vibrated in his fuzzy bust, he pulled out his phone and looked at the message that was sent. His neutral face was replaced with concern. “Hey, Is this meetin’ over, I got a phone call to make.” He stated abruptly as he stood up and walked out of the office before Charlie can react.

“… I guess, the meetings over everyone, I’ll see you all later…” Charlie sighed in defeat as she stood up and headed over to the window. Husk merely shrugged his shoulders while Nifty went over to pick up the trash from Charlie’s desk and returns back to work. Alastor turned to leave but snapped his fingers forgetting something.

Alastor turned his head and spoke in his usual passionate way “Ah yes, Charlie before I forget, I scheduled our little lunch date at a little niche café tomorrow, I’m sure you’ll find it quite divine in its atmo-.” Charlie turned around and smiled warily at Alastor. “I’m sorry to interrupt Al, but… I may need to take a rain check for tomorrow, I’m just not feeling up for anything at the moment, I hope you understand.” She said glumly.

Alastor looked at her face, his chest felt slightly tight for some reason, he was about to say something but clears his throat. “Of course, I suppose it isn’t the time at the moment, I do hope you fair better next time.” He stated calmly before leaving the room.

Vaggie was the only left, as she glared at Alastor leaving. Once he was out of sight, she turned to Charlie and walked up to her, placing her hand gently on her shoulder. “Hey… I know Alastor’s words may seem… Ugh, harsh, but he does have a point, I mean don’t get me wrong, I think this hotel will succeed, but we have to be realistic, all we can do is just work hard and somehow influence one of those demons to change.” She said gently with a soft smile on her face, Charlie stared at Vaggie, still feeling glum of the whole situation, she just nodded silently. Vaggie wrapped Charlie into a warm embrace. “Tell you what, why don’t we forget about this meeting, bundle up in a cozy blanket and watch one of those cheesy romance movies you love so much.” She suggested.

Charlie sniffled lightly as she laid her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Can we get some Ice cream and hot chocolate with whipped cream and those cute marshmallows on top?” She asked in a low voice.

Vaggie giggled at her friend’s utter cuteness. “Of course, I’ll ask Razzle and Dazzle to make us some, deal?” She said with a soft smile.

Charlie giggled as she lightly wipes her eyes of any tears from her face. “Deal.” she said calmly now that she was smiling again, feeling better than she was earlier, much to Vaggie’s relief.

Meanwhile Alastor heads to the bar to get a drink, seeing as tomorrow will be rather uneventful, he scratched his chest lightly, this has been the second time this happened, once with Charlie complimenting him, but that felt barely anything, now this felt tighter, not as strong but it was noticeable this time. ’What is with this gnawing feeling on my chest, this isn’t right at all.’ He thought to himself, just as he was focusing on himself, he bumped into Angel.

“Hey, watch where -, oh, Alastor, uh… didn’t see ya there hot stuff.” Angel said quickly as he combs his hair with one hand and fixed his fluff with his second row of hands. Alastor shook his head to regain focus before looking at Angel with an obvious show of disgust to the male porn star.

“Eugh… I should say the same, just be lucky I haven’t flailed you alive, you quiff!” Threatened Alastor, just as he was about to go around Angel, he moved in-front of him, to which greatly irritated Alastor. “Do you have a death wish, my effeminate fellow, if so I am happy to oblige.” He said darkly as his eyes turned to dial tones.

Angel looked fearfully at Alastor as he witnessed him turn into his demonic form, only to manage to speak up quickly. “I need your help!” He managed to sputter out as he closed his eyes for his imminent demise, only to be astonished that he wasn’t brutally torn apart. He opened his eyes to see Alastor looking rather curious now.

“I’m sorry, but I think my radio static may have given me tinnitus but did you say, you need help?” Alastor asked calmly as he tilts his head to the side.

“Y-yeah, b-but, it’s not for me, per say but I got no one to turn to at the moment and Cherri is dealing with Pentius to help me out, and I-“ Angel tried to explain his need for Alastor only to successfully irritate him some more before he lost his cool, but still forcefully smiling.  
“OH WILL YOU SPIT IT OUT MAN, WHAT IS IT YOU NEED OF ME!?” He shouted in his radio toned voice.

Angel stopped sputtering and managed to yell clearly. “I need help saving my sister!” 


	13. Chapter 13

Alastor was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of red wine along with Angel Dust, who had an anxious look on his face, Husk was leaning against the bar with a bottle of cheap booze in hand, observing the rare moment of both demons actually talking. Alastor swirled his wine as if he was lost in thought, much to Angel’s chagrin as just moments ago he asked the radio demon for help involving his sister, it scared him in all honesty.

As Alastor looked up he glowered at Angel, smiling as he spoke in his static toned voice. “Just to clarify on this, you are asking for my assistance to helping your sister?” He repeated Angel’s request as Alastor himself wasn’t sure if he felt this was a joke, or this was legitimate, as he didn’t trust Angel in the slightest, He may have acted like a self-imposing drama-queen with a pension for ludicrous amounts of indecency but this isn’t like him to come waltzing up to some random demon, especially an overlord, asking for help.

Angel groaned as he rubbed his head. “Yes, I wouldn’t asked anyone else if I knew how much of a shit show I’m going to be in if I went at it either alone or with anyone else, believe me, I really do need your help, Al.” He exasperated, though sounding sincere in his request.  
Alastor sipped on his wine, looking at Angel straight in the eye, there are two things he has done in his life to hold his overlord position, first was to meet any and all obstacles with a smile, as having a smile promotes strength in the face of adversity, lacking thereof would prove you are weakened by even the silliest of notions; second whenever he spoke with anyone, he was to look at them straight in the eye, this helps establish if they have an ulterior motive or just blatantly lying. For Alastor, as he looked deep into Angel’s eyes, he was, as far as he knew, was telling the truth.

Alastor leans against the bar, setting his glass down gently. “Alright, what’s the issue exactly Angel, and please refrain from using any of your lewd tones, I’m here to help you, not be a part of whatever sexual scheme you may have concocted in that spidery brain of yours.” He said calmly yet sternly to Angel, who simply rolled his eyes at him.

“Look, just to be clear, I may be a high class porn star and yes, I think sex is amazing than all the drugs Hell has to offer, but sex gets boring after a while, and I need some other pensions of relief, thankfully I was a gangster when I was alive topside.” He snickered deviously, and then he returned to his serious face, as if he didn’t find it funny anymore, he reaches into his bust and pulls out a small locket, opening it and showing Alastor a picture of Angel dust, and a woman that remotely looked similar to Angel except with Voluminous hair, a pretty smile and with symmetrical eyes, unlike Angel’s mismatched eyes.

“This is my twin sis, Molly, she and I are close, closer than I was to my dad or my brother, needless to say, she and I are inseparable, she’s been in a few pornos with me, nothin’ incestuous, just different scenes and we supported one another.” He said fondly as he takes a trip down memory lane. “Lately after I stopped dealing with Valentino’s studio, Molly has been doing most of the leg-work for me, to be honest, I just got tired of having to blow some guy when I didn’t feel like it, plus, Valentino is our sugar daddy, but I got bored bein’ just a pet, ya know; anyway, I went back there last week to convince Molly to leave, the place isn’t good for her and I felt she might be better off here, she agreed, but Valentino’s little “friends” found out and they ratted on me, and before I knew it, I had a black-eye and my sister was still stuck there, I wanna get her out of there” He explained humorlessly as he puts away his locket.

Alastor listened to Angel dust politely while Husk was only curious as he never seen Angel dust this concerned for another person before, well, at least out in public. Once Angel finished saying his peace, Alastor lifted the glass and took another sip, much to Angel’s annoyance to his lack of response. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline my dear fellow, that was a sad and not-so riveting tale, but this is Hell, I have no time to assist every Nancy and Joe with their problems, also, your acting is well played, it’s almost as if you were trying to wrench my heart to your troubled little life, HAH; oh you almost had me, but you forget, I don’t have a heart to be wrenched.” He arrogantly explained, as he drank his wine with delight.

Angel was in shock and felt hurt; he glared at Alastor, balling his fists, with forming tears in the corner of his eyes. Husk tapped on his bottle than decides to interfere before things got physical, because if there’s one thing he doesn’t want to do, that is cleaning Alastor’s bloody mess, and he knew there will be a blood bath here. “Al, cut the bastard some slack and help him, I mean look at him, he’s gonna cry like a baby, and I don’t do well with divas, you know that.” Angel looked at Husk genuinely surprised by his words, kind of.

Alastor looked at Husk, raising his eyebrow at him. “I don’t believe I asked your opinion, old chum, in fact, why I would even bother helping anyone other than myself?” said Al as he raised this question to him. Husk gruffly exhales; hopefully his next words might convince him. “Well think of it this way, what if this was your mother, he was talking about, what if-“ before Husk even finished that sentence, Alastor grabbed him by his tie and slammed him to the bar, followed by his bottle being snatched and broken into pointy shards, following the said bottle’s sharp edges digging deep into his throat. Angel was standing up and backing away, as Alastor’s dial tone eyes were showing and his smile was sickening to the point of near horror.

“Choose your next words carefully Husker, I am not afraid to tear you apart for your insolence, I have been growing tired of your lately growing defiance, simple insults are one thing, but mentioning my mother in ANY context, I will not abide by this.” Alastor threateningly enlightened Husk, as he swallowed hard, feeling the sharp glass from the bottle slightly pierce through his throat. He could only chuckle nervously, catching Alastor by surprise. “What’s so funny cat?” He asked in a deathly tone as the radio tone grew louder

Husk had a bad hand and felt like the dealer was going to take his soul; all he could do is go all in at this point. “It’s f-funny, You’re a double standard piece of work Al, I mean, You’d do anything to protect your mother from any sort of insult, but when you do it to others… a bit hypocritical for a g-gentleman like yourself, don’t you agree; P-personally, I don’t care for others myself, but sometimes, we gotta be called out for our bullshit, you know?” Husk said in a reasonable tone as he knew that he might be royally screwed.

However, it seems the dice rolled in his favor, as Alastor’s killer aura dissipated and the radio tone quieted, reverting Alastor’s eyes back to its normal bloody hues, he pulled the sharpened bottle out of Husk’s neck and placed it on the table, letting Husk go. Husk stood back up and breathed heavily as he rubbed his neck, looking at Alastor warily, Angel was wary as he stood at a safe distance from him. Alastor rubbed his neck, cracking it lightly before looking at Husk. “You played your cards quite well Husk, I’ll give you some credit… Angel, do you still wish for my assistance still?” he turned his head at Angel who seemed to have gotten his senses back before walking back to Alastor within a normal range of conversational distance.

“Y-yeah, you’re willing to help?!” He asked almost expectantly

“Only if you make it worth my while, tell me, what will I get out of this whole possibly messy ordeal?” He inquired politely as he takes his glass of wine and looked deep into the dark red liquid.

“Well, a couple of things actually, you’d be giving Valentino some trouble regarding his business and affairs, you can take whatever you want out of his safe, I know the combination quite well, and you can optionally take some of his territory, since I know you overlords have a thing for territorial disputes.” He said with a smirk.

Alastor rolled his eyes. “While that sounds interesting, I’m afraid I’m not entirely enticed.” He stated bluntly.

Angel used his brain to think of something else, only to come up with only one thing. “What if I told you, you can take a shot at Vox and his T.V. studio?”

This caught Alastor’s attention, much to Angel’s relief, since Angel doesn’t delve into the politics of Hell, as it bores the actual ever living hell out of him, he does on the other hand love gossip and rumors, he recalled a rumor where despite Vox and Alastor being part of the entertainment industry, there was some rivalry somewhere in between them, Angel just took a gambit and it miraculously paid off.

“I’m sorry, did you say Vox, is going to be there, what does he have to do with this, he doesn’t work for Valentino, at least not in that area.” Alastor asked as he was suddenly intrigued at Angel’s offer now. Angel simply nodded as he smugly leans against the bar.  
“Oh yeah, big time, but that’s also the reason why I need your help, Molly is going to be in a “live” porno shoot, but with a not so satisfying money shot.” He grimly stated.

Husk was confused. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Angel turned to Husk. “You ever heard of a “snuff” film, husk?” Angel said angrily as he thought of that type of filming, Alastor didn’t understand the terminology since he never cared for movies or picture shows. Husk on the other hand, who was well versed of television, but not enough to understand the terms and genres very well.

As both demons looked at the spider demon, he merely sighed as he begrudgingly explained. “A snuff film is a filmed murder, sometimes for the sick pleasures of the violent act or involving sex in the process before they whack the poor victim.” He drank the whole glass of wine in one shot, trying to remove the taste from his mouth.

Alastor and Husk both said “Oooh” at the same time, only for Alastor to shrug at Angel. “I don’t understand the big deal; demons die all the time in Hell, what’s so different about this time?” Alastor asked calmly, Angel just stared at Alastor but groaned at his heartless nature, but he admitted, he wasn’t called the most ruthless overlord for nothing.

“This is just to get at me Alastor, but there’s more to it, somehow, Valentino somehow got possession of an Angel’s spear…” Angel explained. This forced the two demons to look at Angel dust in shock.

There is a common law and logic in both Heaven and Hell involving their weapons and death; if an angel is killed by another angel, they would merely come back to life, though the chances of that happening are very rare since everyone in heaven are at peace and don’t require weapons to defend themselves, excluding the angel exterminators and the warriors of heaven. Hell has a similar concept, if a demon is killed by another demon, that demon will be reincarnated into a weaker demon, and must work their way up to regain their strength, it’s a game of dominance and survival, all demons and denizens of Hell carry weapons, it’s a natural order of things. However, if an angel and demon were to fight, both sides can be sent permanently into the void, as their weapons and abilities contradict each other, and weapons obtained from either side are EXTREMLY rare and illegal to own, even as trophies, any weapons from either Heaven or Hell are not collected and properly disposed of, then the angel or demon that own these weapons are sentenced to death from the same weapon and sent to the void.

However, unlike heaven which has no need for hellish weapons, Hell has a very secret black market that even Lucifer has no knowledge of its whereabouts, the majority of its stocks are from earth, ranging from food, entertainment devices, movies and other interesting tidbits, but Angelic weapons that have been scavenged are rare and there is an auction for it; Alastor had gone to a couple of those auctions but the poor demons that managed to acquire the weapon are instantly found out not due to the other patrons that tried to outbid one another, due to secrecy and signing a contract agreement, but the actual buyer, who just couldn’t help but be pompous and proud of owning an angelic weapon, and then be executed by Lucifer, despite its rarity and effects, no one in hell has been able to own and use one for as long as anyone can recall.

Husk was the first to voice his concern. “W-wait a minute, how’d did Valentino get one of those things!?”

Angel shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, he didn’t say anything, other than if I didn’t go back to working for him, He’d kill my sister, on live television… please, you gotta help me, I’ll owe you a solid; no, Two solids, please… My sister is the only one I got left here, she don't deserve this bullshit!” He exclaimed as he looks as if he's about to break down into tears.

Alastor finished his glass of wine and took a deep breathe, he doesn’t have time for this nonsense as he has to figure out a way to marry Charlie, but on the other hand Valentino owning a Spear is trouble for not just himself but in the possible near future if he was to be ruling Hell and with Vox being involved, it only made his blood boil. “Alright Angel, I’ll help, only because you offered two favors in exchange for this one, and because I despise Vox with every fiber in my being.” He proclaimed.

Angel teared up as he smiled happily to Alastor’s response. “Thank you Alastor, I mean it, now come on we gotta go, that snuff film starts tonight, and we gotta get her out of there before it happens!” He exclaimed, before Alastor can even say anything, Angel was already gone.

Alastor turned to Husk, who was still in shock of the information still, before staring at his boss. “Husker, next time you pull that little trick, I won’t hesitate to kill you… Do I make myself clear?” Demanded Alastor as he glares at Husk with a horrid grin, the same grin he made when he wiped the floor of Sir Pentious.

Husk nods his head his boss. “Don’t worry, I learned my lesson well.” He stated calmly as he rubbed his neck, still feeling where the bottle was almost lodged no more than a few minutes ago.

“Good; now be a sport and grab your shotgun, I believe we might have ourselves a little scuffle.” Alastor stated jovially, he could hear a car horn honking outside, sensing that must be Angel, as he summoned up his cane and walks out of the hotel to join in Angel’s little caper, Husk followed behind him, grabbing a saxophone case, grumbling to himself of how he got into this nonsense in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you folks are enjoying the story so far, finally gonna be adding some more action as the story is starting to move along, any comments and critiques are well appreciated and thanks for all the Kudos folks.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride towards Valentino’s studio was insane, Angel drove his 1920s sedan across the streets of Pentagram city, even on occasion running over a couple of pedestrians, which pleased Alastor as he was in the passenger seat grinning at the quickly sped up carnage, Husk was holding on for dear life, asking himself the same question over and over in his head. ‘Why did I agree to this?’ Not an unreasonable question but it was Hell, what can be said? They have very limited time and they still had to deal with Valentino’s studio personnel. It was going to be an interesting evening.

As they continued onward to the studio, Husk leaned forward once he knew the road won’t be bumpy with demon road kill. “Hey Alastor, why couldn’t you just teleport us to Valentino’s place, it should be as simple as one, two, three, why we gotta let this crazed hooker drive us?!” inquired Husker as he was forced back to the seat after the car jumps in the air from a speed bump and hits his head hard.

Alastor turned his head, chuckling at Husk. “Well first off, the reason I am allowing Angel to drive us is only sporting as I have never let someone else drive a fancy car like this, especially with a case of the Road madness!” He exclaimed as he laughed enthusiastically as another demon gets run over. “And secondly it’s much more complicated than what you may think, here in Hell as I have learned on my way to the hierarchy of Hell, there are unspoken and frankly understandable rules in Hell.” Alastor explained as he leans back against his seat and began to explain.

“You see, the overlords of Hell have had this type of territorial dispute for possibly eons, and there have been some notable overlords over the years that have been slain and removed from power, Lucifer had gone himself involved with the politics of the situation including Von Eldritch, Power and hierarchy are the most important things that demons must have, the lowest of us are those that must follow the ladder from the poor souls, to the gang leaders, then to district leaders, following to the community leaders, section leaders, Overlords and nobility until finally to the king of Hell, now it’s common for individuals to attempt to make a name for themselves here and are quite easily able to manipulate power to their whim; take me for example, when I came to Hell, I cared not for the hierarchy structure nor who was in charge, I was in Hell, I knew I became a damnable demon and so my purpose was to slaughter everyone and anything that stood in my way, which is easy when you are a nobody and you are rising to notoriety, things are simple even now, anyone with a wretched heart and an indomitable will can become the next overlord if they so wish.” Alastor explained with his whimsical theatrics as his radio audience awed at the explanation.

“However the rules of the social hierarchy becomes much more stricter once you reach a certain status, suddenly you are noticed by the bigger names of this realm, and as in my usual fashion, I butcher the lot of them, until Lucifer stopped me, his reasoning was that the structure of balance has shifted to where Hell is more anarchic than it was when there were more overlords, I was of course given mercy of the situation but it showed there were many strict rules to adhere even in territorial disputes, such as; One cannot simply take as they please without incurring one’s wrath, which means I can’t simply take a piece of land from another overlord otherwise I am causing a territorial conflict; One cannot simply use magic to get as they wish without incurring self-harm, this rule is heavily important as every powerful demon can teleport, however it seems that when an overlord new or old has established borders in their owned territory, the opposing overlord’s magic is cut off, and using it would just simply harm us, say I wish to attack you with my shadow, that would utter a wound onto me that I would be hospitalized for weeks on end, and hospitals can be so boring when you’re a patient, sadly the same cannot be done onto the overlord that owns the territory as they are free reign of self-defense, a one sided rule but that is how it keeps overlords from being murdered in their sleep.” Alastor chuckled darkly at the last bit.

Husker thought about Alastor’s words, while Angel suddenly blinked at the explanation, he wasn’t paying attention up until the last part, which got him suddenly worried. “Wait a minute, then doesn’t that mean you’ll be powerless to even fight an overlord and his goons?” Alastor laughed jovially at Angel’s concerns.

“Au contraire Angel, there is a loophole, while yes, if I teleport to Valentino’s place I’d be massacred worse than the valentine’s massacre, however, if I make the trip to Valentino by foot or other modes of transport outside his border, I am free to use my power as I will it, though the only drawback is that the overlord will sense another if they are within their territory, but seeing as I hardly come by his corner of the woods, I doubt he’ll think of me as a threat, for the moment.” Said Alastor as his claws formed the pyramid of plotting.

Angel understood what he was talking about, but he was confused by another thing. “Well, that’s fine and shit, but how does you’re teleportin’ powers work exactly?” Angel asked curiously. “I mean, you tend to go to Charlie’s hotel often and I don’t see no car on the sidewalk either.”

Alastor once again chuckled. “My aren’t you an inquisitive sort, but it won’t matter, teleporting is easy, though it takes up a lot of energy, so I only reserve it for emergency escapes or when I am simply needing to be somewhere far, now the rules I mentioned are strict but there are only very few loopholes, like firstly, if I were to teleport to an overlord’s territory outside the border, I won’t be powerless, but if I were to teleport as close as say the overlord’s estate or actually teleport where he is standing, then I’ll having one hell of a bad time, it’s all in a matter of distance and how powerful the overlord truly is; however despite Hell’s large hierarchy, Pentagram city isn’t cut like a pie where each Overlord gets a slice, it’s a matter of power and influence, to be fair majority of Pentagram city is actually neutral, including the same area Charlie’s hotel is in, so that is another loophole to take advantage of.” Alastor smiled smugly as he finished explaining.

With that explanation done, the sedan stopped abruptly, causing all occupants to lurch forward, Husk smacking his head against the driver’s seat. “We’re here!” Angel announced.

The three demons got out of the car and looked examined their surroundings. The whole area was a giant more demonic version of Las Vegas, the bright neon lights, large buildings with random advertisements, crowds upon crowds of demons, and of course since this area was the red light district of the city, there was an abundance of strip clubs, sex shops and brothels, there was also some lewd noises coming from a nearby alley, which caused Alastor to slightly cringe and stiffen.

In front of them was a large hotel/penthouse/porn studio, it looked to be the tallest building in the whole district, purple paintjob, lots of windows, some off, some with their lights on, and of course some silhouettes of either a female or male shape undressing or having sex, either way, their focus was the very top of the building which had a bunch of neon light stands with a demonic hooker holding on to the side of the building, a sign that said “porn studio” with big red lips in a shape of an “O” in between, Yeah this is definitely Valentino’s base of operation.

The three went up to the front door; the three were greeted by a doorman, a short though kindly old demon wearing a typical doorman outfit, he opened the door for them. “Greetings, welcome to the Valentine suite, enjoy your visit.” He said with a smile. Angel and Husk walked past him, while Alastor stopped and examined the elderly looking demon.

“Why thank you good sir, if I may ask, how did you end up here in hell?” Alastor asked curiously at the demon’s passiveness. The old demon chortled. “Back in 79’ I burned down a rather well known hotel; young folks don’t bother tipping good service I tell you.” He enlightened Alastor as he laughed. Alastor let out a good chuckle himself before pulling out a one hundred dollar bill and handing it to the old man. “Have a wonderful day you magnificent fellow.” He exclaimed as he went in, the old demon tipped his hat and closed the door behind him, returning back to duty.

Alastor walked in and too his intrigue, he wasn’t disgusted at the interior décor of the lobby, there were the usual comfy couches for the visitors, a front desk with a receptionist, but as he looked around the paintjob was more of a redder setting with pillars holding up the lobby ceiling, some marble statues with Greek or Roman influences of a human man and female, and along the walls were paintings of the erotic variety, even a couple of Valentino in his early years.

As Alastor caught up with the others, Husk was sitting on one of the guests couches, while Angel was busy with the receptionist. “Come on Julie, you gotta let me in, you know me!” Angel exclaimed urgently. Julie the receptionist shook her head at Angel. “I’m sorry hun, but Valentino gave me strict instructions that no one is allowed in the studio at this time.” Julie said with an apologetic look. Angel is fuming in anger. “Come on, help a girlfriend out here Julie, I need to get up there!” Angel was not going to give up without a fight to get up to that penthouse.

Julie sighed in annoyance. “Angel, I can’t allow you up there, if Valentino knew I just let you in without his say so, I’m going to lose my job and who’s gonna pay my bills?” Angel let out an exasperated groan as he face palmed himself. “Look, what’s it gonna take for you to let me up there!?” Before Julie can even tell Angel to leave, Alastor came up to them; his aura can be felt by the both of them. Julie shriveled back in her seat, looking rather nervous.

“I’m sorry to bother your little argument, but my effeminate fellow here does need to see Valentino, and if money is an issue; I can per-chance let some of my money slide out of my account, if you let us through.” Alastor smoothly talked to Julie as he pulled out a checkbook from his suit, looking smugly at her. Julie swallowed her spit hard as she was in the presence of the radio demon himself, and she knew better than to deal with him at all.

“L-look, I’m going on my lunch break early, don’t even b-bother calling for the elevator.” She stated as she stood up and leaves. Alastor puts away his checkbook, figuring she wanted to soil herself in front of his presence; Angel on the other hand looked over at her desk and picked up a keycard. “Julie you magnificent bitch, alright come on babes, we’re in.” Angel walked towards the express elevator beside the front desk. Once the Elevator arrived, all three walked in, Angel inputs a code and the elevator box starts up and moves towards the penthouse.

The trio waited patiently as they were riding up, the walls disappeared with only a glass view of the whole district of Pentagram, both Alastor and Husk were impressed by the sheer magnitude of how big the entire city was, Angel on the other hand didn’t care as he was fiddling with his tommy gun, making sure he has enough to share all around. As the elevator dinged, Angel hid his Tommy gun with his third set of arms, while the others waited for the door to open. “Remember, we go in, grab Molly then we bail, got it?” He sternly stated to the Radio demon and his assistant. Alastor chuckled in reply while Husk merely shrugged his shoulders. This was as much of a response as he could get from the two.

Once the doors opened up, all three were introduced to a very relaxed yet very domineering feel. Valentino’s penthouse room was a rather dark yet has an exotic feel of the 1970s with leopard pelts as rugs, across the room were multiple windows overlooking the city, some pictures of former demon harlots, porn stars and self-made hookers, there were also video monitors, a recording booth and a closed door that simply labeled “Fucking set” on the sign, beside it was a dressing room with a star labeled “Molly”, to which Angel cursed as that was “HIS” dressing room. Though despite getting to the top, they weren’t alone; in the middle of the room is a velvet couch and on top sat the owner.

Valentino, Angel dust’s former boss and proprietor of the porn studio he owned. He is seen resting on his couch, with his legs crossed wearing a pink suit with a zebra print fur sticking out of his suit’s lining and some heart designed fur sticking out of the suit’s collar, looking as if his head was resting on a fluffy heart designed covered cloud, on his head he wore a matching pink top hat and on each side of his head was a long tree like antenna, his face was a blue skinned demon with sharp pink teeth, wearing pink heart-shaped designer glasses, though his dark red eyes seem to pierce through them like a thin veil.

Valentino was sitting texting on his phone until he looked up and smirked at the three demons. “Oh hello Angel sweetheart… I was expecting you, but not for you to bring company, tsk, tsk, I would’ve made room for two more graves to fill…” He said in a smooth yet frighteningly evil tone.

Angel was shaking his hands in fear, but he held his ground. “Look V-Val, I’m here to bring back Molly, so hand her over or I’ll-.” Before he could finish Valentino stood up laughing at Angel’s threats.

“Oh come now my little Angel, surely you know I can’t do that, you’re in no position to make any demands, I mean think about it, I mean who will I ever go to replace the sexy Angel dust; I figured your sister would do better, seeing as how you two look alike, and she’s definitely a better cocksucker than you were when you first started.” He coyly teased as he walked over to the window. “Besides, she’s getting ready for her biggest, sexiest and if I dare say intriguing live video in her entire afterlife!”

Angel got his nerves back and pulled out his Tommy gun, aiming it at Valentino. “Not if me and my gun have anything to say about it!” He yelled as he cocked his gun. “Give me my sister, or I’m gonna shoot you full of holes that they’ll be using you for the next glory hole scenes for a month!” He aimed his gun at the demon pimp.

Without warning Valentino laughed heartily at the threat, before Angel could do anything something grabbed his leg and tripped him, causing him to pull his trigger and fire wildly in the room, damaging some screens, the window and some pictures, Husk used his suit case to protect him from any ricocheting shots as he tripped over the carpeting and behind the couch, while Alastor used his tentacles to protect himself. Angel groaned a bit as he noticed his feet were wrapped around in wires.

The others soon noticed and before anyone could react, the door to the set opened and out came the culprit; the demon was showing off his tuxedo with a red and black stripped shirt and a big red bowtie, though that wasn’t the most notable thing about him, his head was literally a flat screen T.V., on the screen was his actual face, sharp electric blue teeth for a smile with big red eyes with a teal coloring outlining the eyes and eyebrows, above his head is a top hat with a heart monitor design and a red dot which somewhat looks like an eye.  
Alastor made the tentacle disappear and glared at the demon with a smirk. “Well now, I had wondered when you’d be appearing Vox.” Alastor said with a deathly tone in his crackled voice. The demon named Vox simply chuckled at the Radio demon. “Oh I’m always nearby old chum, whenever I see your old ass anywhere I only pity on your lack of upgrades to your outdated radio system.” He mockingly scoffed at Alastor as if he was inferior to him.

Alastor rolled his eyes at Vox. “Really now, is that the best you can do for a picture show demon who can’t seem to get his audience to use their brains, I feel sorry for those under your employ Vox, especially since all I got to do is just simply crack that thin plastic screen you call a face.” Alastor calmly stated as he twirled his cane.

Vox on the other hand wasn’t amused before he lifted his hand and suddenly the wires holding onto Angel loosens its grip and goes for Alastor, who dodged the attack followed by closing the distance between him and Vox, Vox summoned up another set of wires to smack Alastor behind him as he stepped to the side, leaving him with a sharp but not so deep cut on his back and flung him into the set, then following behind him.

Alastor grinned maliciously as he swung his cane, only to be deflected by Vox’s wires, and he was suddenly pushed back further into the set where the Snuff film was supposed to be held, it wasn’t glamorous to say the least, it was basically a clean (yeah right) white room with a black couch and multiple different cameras all placed for different angles for the different scenes they record here.

Never the less Alastor didn’t wish to be stuck here, but he was, he noticed on a table of “props” there was the Angel’s spear, as he gazed on the weapon, his distraction was his undoing as he was struck hard and pushed against the wall, body was badly hurt, but Alastor smirked at the whole situation, at least he wasn’t bored, he decides to go all out on Vox, unaware that the Cameras were turned on due to Alastor accidentally hitting his hand against a switch, which turned the Cameras on.

Angel stood up and turned around to face Valentino, only to be back handed in the face and flung across the room and slammed against the wall, His gun skidding away from him, groaning in pain he lifts himself up looking terrified; Valentino walks towards Angel threateningly as he summoned up one of his canes from his personal collection. “Shame Sweetheart, you were one well-behaved bitch, it’s sad I have to put you down.” He maliciously said with a smirk as he lifted his cane, as he lifted his cane to beat Angel to death.  
Though he doesn’t get the chance as he was suddenly pulled back by the scruff of his fur suit, he stumbled a bit until he was suddenly blasted to the floor by a loud sudden explosion, green blood spurting out of his sides, he looked up to see Husk holding his assembled smoking double barrel shotgun. “Huh, didn’t think that was easy.” He mused to himself as he walked over to Valentino as he reloaded his shotgun.

However as he got closer, he was suddenly grabbed by his wings and he was tossed over Valentino’s desk and slides the top before landing head first to the floor. Husk stood up slowly, his entire body hurt like hell. “Aw, did I hurt the little kitty?” the voice sounded like an enthusiastic teenager, as Husk looked to his alleged attacker, he was blinded by a sharp light, he covered his eyes briefly but soon found himself on the floor with a bloody nose. “Whoops I did it again, this is absolutely going on Infernogram!” 

Husk soon recognized the voice and her stupid fucking app; He got on his knees and looked up, In front of him was a demon woman, her skin was black ashen she had huge pig tail styled hair mixed with Velvet, burgundy and a patch of white in the middle, her eyes were clear white surrounded by blood red sclera wearing some sort of white eyeliner and a heavy amount of black eye-shadow, she wearing black and white dress with Velvet designs with white/Velvet stripped gloves, along with black stockings and velvet shoes.

He gazed up to see the demon on her phone texting absentmindedly; Husk tries to lift himself up, only to be kicked under his chin and landing on his back on top of the desk. “Ahhh…Fucking Hell Velvet, you crazy bitch…Hrm.” Husk Grumbled as he tried to sit up, only for the demon named Velvet to sit on top of him, pulling out a knife from her back.

“Aw, that’s not a nice thing to say to a little girl, now I gotta have to cut your tongue out.” She squeezes Husk’s cheeks firmly as she lifts her knife to stab him in the mouth, she seemed the kind of demented lunatic to do it too. Husk didn’t waste any time as she swung her knife down, he caught her wrist just in time, but for a little girl she was surprisingly strong.

Husk extended his claws and claws Velvet in the face, and then pushes her off of him, quickly as he grabbed his shotgun and heads to Angel, who only managed to get back on his feet, though barely as the back hand given to him by Valentino. “You alright Angel?” Husk asked not out of concern, but only because he doesn’t want to deal with fighting Velvet alone, she was dangerous in her own right being protégé of Vox himself.

“Y-yeah, I’m just a little weak on the knees handsome, didn’t think you cared.” He jested only to have Husk rolling his eyes.

“I guess your brain is still the same, get your gun, cause Velvet-.” As he was about to finish, Velvet jumped on his back and rode him like a horse all while holding her phone in the air.

“Hey my sweeties, I’m at Valentino’s place riding my very own winged kitty, hope you are enjoying the stream, cause I’m about to tear his cute itsy bitty wings to shreds!” She said excitedly as she puts away her phone and pulls out a knife and violently stabs Husk’s back, He screamed in agony as he went wild of this crazy demon’s assault.

Meanwhile on the other side of the suite, Alastor and Vox were at each other’s throats for quite a bit. Alastor was in his demonic form, tearing wires apart with violent fury; Vox was enjoying himself as he kept manipulating the wires around him to attack Alastor. Alastor seemed to be the one taking most of the hits as his suit and face are scratched and torn from the wires, while Vox was unscathed.

“Face it Alastor, the future is much brighter and flashier than your retrograde radio, I am the upgrade to Hell’s future, you should’ve stayed in that little closet you call a studio and just stay down.” He goaded insufferably.

Alastor growled though still wearing that sick smile on his face, he was getting rather bored with Vox talking sigils began to manifest and hover over his head, black tentacles sprouted from portals summoned up by Alastor as they took care of the wires, Alastor moved fast and finally clawed Vox’s face, this caught the T.V. demon off guard, as he suddenly went on the defensive, getting scratched by Alastor, then impaled through his stomach by his claws, he screamed in pain as he was flailed all around like a ragdoll. Alastor took great joy as he violently smashed him against the set, watching his head crack and his face changing in different facial expressions of pain through static every time he is struck, finally he throws him against the wall, where an assortment of dildos, condoms and other “props” were sent flying and scattered, including the Angel Spear.

“Well, seems you have lost yet again, old chum.” Alastor gloated with a chuckle as he walked up to Vox, pulling him by his tuxedo. “I believe this should prove you can’t beat me.” He stated to a frazzled Vox as his face scrambled in static trying to stay focused and conscious, he looked at the ground to see the spear, he managed to focus his screen enough to look at Alastor’s smug face.

“You think… you beaten me, face it Al, unlike you old timed freaks, and you should understand… that the future…belongs… to us!” He claimed with a smirk, Alastor raised his brow curiously, he noticed his left side and turned only to have his body impaled, not by Vox’s Wires, but by the Angelic Spear, He was struck hard and soon flies to the wall and impaled, causing Alastor to cough up blood as he was stuck like a speared fish, he couldn’t move then he suddenly stopped breathing, his Radio going monotone.

Vox stood up raggedly as he breathed heavily looking at the Radio demon for a moment as he looked to have stopped moving, he chuckled to himself as he walked out of the Set. “…And that’s a wrap folks.” He stated victoriously.

Back in the main room, Husk managed to toss velvet off his back, though he was leaning against the wall, groaning as his wing felt like it was clipped, Angel was shooting at the couch where both Velvet and Valentino were covering themselves from Angel’s fury. “THIS AIN”T GOTTA BE LIKE THIS, JUST GIVE ME MY SISTER, OR I’M GONNA FILL YOU FULL OF LEAD!” Angel reloaded his tommy and continued to riddle the area with bullets.

Husk felt lightheaded as it seemed that crazy bitch may have spilled enough of his blood, as he lifted his shotgun, he heard footsteps out of the set room, thinking it was Alastor, he chuckled. “Seems Vox couldn’t handle you again, huh, you red bastard?” He said with a smirk, though as he looked up in front of him, it wasn’t Alastor’s lightly glowing eyes he was used to, but instead a glowing smirk of Vox himself.

“Hmm… I think it would be the other way around, you fat alcoholic tomcat.” Vox sneered casually as his wires wrapped around Husk’s neck, Angel noticed Vox and tried to gun him down, only to have his body wrapped with wire. Vox slammed both demons against the wall, this got Velvet and Valentino to peak out from their hiding spot, both looking relaxed.

“What happened to Alastor?!” Angel demanded for an answer as he struggled against the wires, which only hurt Husk who was in severe pain all over, though Vox purely laughed, his screen scratched and broken, his tuxedo in tatters from Alastor’s flailing.  
“I’m afraid Alastor has finally bit the dust, Angel.” Vox sneered maliciously. Valentino was helped on the couch by Velvet; she took a picture of Vox and the Wire trapped demons. Vox turned to Valentino. “I have to say, keeping that Angelic spear was risky, but worth it to be rid of that Smiling red asshole.” Vox sniggered as he rests against the wall, facing away from the door.

Valentino adjusted his glasses. “Well, I’m glad you found good use for it, it’s difficult to get a replica like that anywhere without arousing questions.” He said calmly though groaned in the pain as his wounds slowly healed.

Angel stopped struggling which relieved Husk as he doesn’t know how much more he can handle this. “Wait… “Replica”… you mean it’s not real?” both Angel and Vox looked surprised at Valentino.

“Well yes Angel cakes, it’s for the live snuff film we were supposed to shoot soon, but I guess we’ll have to delay that.” He explained. He looked at Angel dust, very irritated by the whole debacle. “Frankly Angel, I had hoped you’d change your mind and come back to work, I didn’t want to kill my secondary star, but you left me no choice but to threaten her life just so you’d be reasonable, I wasn’t going to permanently kill her, bad for business, I just wanted to stab her through the chest for our more… “Special” viewer, lots of money involved to get it live of course, now we got to postpone until we clean up the mess.”

Angel glared at Valentino, any form of death threats to his sister and they’re already on his shit list.

However Vox was surprised by this revelation. “Valentino, you mean to tell me that the spear I impaled Alastor was Fa-.” Before Vox can even finish his sentence, a microphone shaped object smacked dead center into Vox’s screen, cracking it on impact, with spurts of clear liquid, almost similar to Battery acid, as Vox slid down to the ground, groaning as his entire face crackled and flickered; Alastor walks out looking like a dapper man, except with a torn suit, multiple cuts and a hole in his stomach, but other than that, he was still smiling, his eyes were dial toned as despite smiling he was in actuality furious, Husk knew this pretty well.

Velvet gasped as she rushes over to Vox, Alastor raised his cane again, only for the short Burgundy demonette rush past him, and takes a selfie with the damaged Vox. “Sorry Valentino, but I gotta get Boss back to the shop, otherwise I won’t hear the end of this, Bye~!” She excitedly took Vox and dragged him to the elevator so they can leave.

‘What an Odd girl.’ Alastor contemplated as he looked at the two associates he came with, the wires hung loosely, making it easier for Angel and Husk to escape. Husk leans against the wall, sighing heavily before glaring at Alastor. “Glad to know I ain’t the only one that got fucked up.”

Alastor chuckled weakly, he doesn’t have the strength to continue a brawl; Vox was a worthy foe after all. “Well, I am flattered you actually cared, but I’m just a bit cut up to continue any brawling, old friend.” He smirked smugly at Husk, who in response shook his head, grabbing his shotgun off the floor, until he noticed Angel walking up to Valentino.

“Come now Angel cakes, you don’t wanna hurt your old boss more now w-would you?” Valentino nervously spoke, he was still healing up from Husk’s surprise attack, even as an overlord, of Hell in this section of the city, he was seen as nothing more than a weakling who can only force those weaker than him through vices and pleasures, and a whole lot of blackmail.

Angel drummed his fingers along his gun, contemplating at the thought, before he struck Valentino’s face with the butt of the machine gun, breaking his glasses, and then pulling him close to his face. “I’m gonna ask you once you pink piece of shit, WHERE… IS… MOLLY…?”   
This was a different side to the Angel both Alastor and husk knew. They both knew Angel as a drugged up, cross dressing nymphomaniac, with no pension to care about anyone. At this moment however, they see a tough, dominant, mafia-esc lunatic.  
Just as Valentino had pissed his pants in fear, a lively voice called out behind them. “Anthony is that you?”

Everyone turned their heads to see what essentially a female version of Angel dust, though with voluptuous hair, pink make up and her busty fuzz are actually her breasts. Husk whistled as he was both shocked and amazed, Alastor was visibly confused, while Angel dust stood there looking aloof at the situation.

“Molly, w-what a surprise… you’re not… gagged or bound.” Angel chuckled nervously as he lets go of Valentino, who took off his glasses to rub his injured face.

Molly looked at him curiously; it was kind of cute in a way. “What are you talking about; I was just getting coffee from down the block, you know the one that sells the fancy looking vanilla roast.”

Alastor and Husk are absolutely speechless, both of them were horribly maimed and injured and all this time, she was in no particular danger…. That they knew of.

Husk was the first to actually question this idiotic situation. “Hold up toots, Angel told us you were gonna get snuffed on live television, Angel made it sound like you were in danger and gonna die!” Husk exclaimed furiously.

Molly giggled at the angry demon cat. “Is that what he told you; yeah, I can see why you thought that, Valentino told me that Anthony had left the studio permanently, I was sure he was pissed beyond belief, so I offered to take Anthony’s spot just so he can leave him alone, I heard a lot about that hotel he is working at, as for the snuff film, that is actually new to me, I thought we were gonna shoot a hardcore BDSM scene.” She explained casually.

Angel turned to look at Valentino, who looked visibly nervous. “You were m-my money maker Angel baby, I-I just didn’t want to lose the creditability that I can’t keep my hoes in line, y-you dig?” He pleadingly tried to reason, though that didn’t cut it with Angel.

“I’m only gonna say this once Val, my sister and I, we’re off limits now, this is your only warning, you come near me, my sister, or the hotel I work at for ANY reason, I’m gonna shove that damn cane of yours so far up your dickhole, that you’ll be pissin’ in a bag… are we clear?” He confirmed threateningly. Valentino was speechless and simply nodded; this earned a devious smirk from Angel. “Good; and just to make sure you don’t have any other funny business in your head.” He puts the barrel of his tommy at Valentino’s crotch and fired a burst of lead, causing Valentino to yell bloody murder and fall to the ground, holding his lead filled, bleeding crotch as he laid there in a fetal position. Everyone left the suite leaving him like that.

A couple of minutes later, everyone was back in the car, though Angel was miffed at the blood stains, but he knew he couldn’t complain as he was pretty beat up himself. Angel explained the whole situation to Molly, who was now also miffed.

“Ugh, I can’t believe that fucking baby can’t just accept you are no longer in the picture, I mean, it’s ridiculous!” Molly exclaimed, she was the one driving the car, as the men were resting.

Angel scoffed a bit. “Yeah, tell me about it sis, it’s just one big mess, sorry you got involved in it.” Angel said apologetically.

Molly simply laughed. “There’s nothing to be sorry for Anthony, you were just looking out for your sister, I’d say that has to count for some merit, still that means We’ll both be out on the streets, after all Valentino pays for our apartments.” She sighed at the thought of being homeless but what’s done is done.

Angel hummed a bit as he thought for a moment. “Hey crazy thought, why don’t we move into the hotel I work at, I already got a room there, because I used to be a “patient” and you can be a resident, though you’ll have to deal with a lot of silly activities for redemption and stupid stuff like that.” Angel said jokingly, though he was sure his sister wouldn’t agree to it, after all no one in hell can be redeemed, he was a prime example of that.

“That sounds fun actually.” Molly said with a genuine smile, which surprised Angel. “I mean, if I had a chance to be redeemed somehow, first thing I wanna do when I get to heaven is see Mama again, I really miss her.”

Angel couldn’t believe his ears, Molly and him were inseparable, they had each other’s backs in Hell, this is the first time Molly ever expressed her desire of wanting to be redeemed, let alone mention their mom, Angel had no way of letting his sister understand that it was virtually impossible to be redeemed, that only reason people had come to the hotel was to have free room and board, none of them cared nor believed this was gonna work; he looked at Molly though he didn’t have the heart to tell her. “Yeah… I’m sure Charlie might help you there.”

In the back seat of the car, Husk was using a first aid kit he swiped from the suite before they left, he could feel his wounds healing, since they weren’t as bad, Alastor however was sitting on his side, looking like he’s been through a savage pub brawl, the minor wounds have healed, but his more grievous wounds like the deep wire cuts and the literal hole in his abdomen.

“Still breathing you smiling bastard?” Husk asked calmly, he was too weak to defend himself and Alastor was certainly tired, but he knew he had enough power to tear his head off.

Alastor was breathing slowly, despite his pain; he held a very smug smile on his face. “I am fine and dandy like a young man earning his first hundred bucks; I must say that was a good fight Vox had provided, VERY entertaining, hadn’t expected that spear to be a replica though, I thought for a minute I was a goner!” Alastor laughed off the situation quite smoothly, which got Husk to roll his eyes and decide to take a nap.

Though in his mind he was quite relieved that it was truly a fake, after all, he wasn’t ready to die yet… though the wounds he received need to be tended; he was too proud to ask Angel to drive him home, and he was too weak to teleport himself back, the last option was to head back to the hotel where everyone was going anyway. After all his wounds while grievous, weren’t life threatening, if he was a lowly demon, of course he’d have to die and restart back up the power hierarchy of Hell, but for an overlord as powerful as Alastor, his wounds can be healed within days, sadly though they do leave scars unlike minor wounds. Well in either case, tomorrow was going to be Sunday, so it was indeed going to be boring, but he had another week of entertainment coming up after. But most importantly, with this idiotic if not entertaining venture out of the way, Alastor can now focus on his main plans… once he is healed up of course. After all, everything was hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I was not expecting this chapter to be long as it should but I did promise action and I hopefully delivered; enjoy the chapter folks and Stay tuned for more~.


	15. Chapter 15

The ride back to the hotel was a bit slow and uneventful. Molly drove Angel to his apartment to pick up a few belongings including his adorably cute pet demon hog with a little collar with a pink bow named Fat Nuggets. The demons arrived to the Hotel, tired, injured and in need of something to drink. Well everyone excluding Molly, who seemed rather impressed with the hotel, marveling at the whole building. Husk looked over to Alastor as they got out of the car, seeing how badly he looked, though in his entire time of working for Al, he admitted this wasn’t his worst scrap with Vox.

“You gonna be alright there you red shit?” He asked humorlessly as he leaned against the car door. Alastor smirked at Husk as he snapped his fingers; his torn clothing was replaced with a new set of clothes, as if he wasn’t in pub brawl to begin with; however, his wounds are still an issue, the blood started to seep past his dark shirt, but Alastor buttoned up his suit, hiding the wound, pretending as if it didn’t exist.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Husker; I was just on my way to see if I can ask the charming demon belle if I may have a “temporary residence” here, just so I can be near when something entertaining occurs in this marvelous hotel!” He exclaimed in his usual comical self, smiling like a raving lunatic, though his left eye twitched, seeing as he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Husk rolled his eyes and grabbed his saxophone case.

“Right well, I’m going back to the bar, gotta make sure none of those assholes touched the booze while I was gone, later.” He retorted as he goes on ahead, muttering and grumbling all the way in.

Alastor chuckled to himself as he shook his own head; he grabbed his cane from the car and was about to leave until Angel stopped him as he held his little hog. “Hey smiles, can I talk to ya for a sec?”

Alastor stopped in his track and let out an irritated sigh, though he humored the spider demon’s request. “What is it Angel, I am in no mood to waste time on any more of your requests.” Alastor stated bluntly but with good reason.

Angel let out a soft smile as he shakes his head. “Nah, don’t worry smiles, I ain’t gonna ask ya anythin’, you did a lot anyway.” Angel said casually in his usual tone; however he looked at Molly and deeply sighed. “A-actually, you done me a huge solid here, I couldn’t have faced Valentino myself, and… Look, I’m trying to say thank you, for doing this for me, I owe you big time for this… well, two solids, but you get the idea.” He said calmly as he rubbed his head.

Alastor blinked at Angel, usually he would receive a dirty look for any favors he did for people or the occasional backstab, where he won’t receive anything in the end, only to forcefully coax it out of his victims. This felt like a nice change of pace, though on the other hand, he was feeling like passing out for the day and his brain was playing games.

“No need to thank me Angel, however I will be asking you for those favors in time; for now I think its best we go along our merry way, I have some business to attend to.” He said with his usual smug attitude as he walked past Angel. Angel sighed at him, feeling annoyed at Alastor’s attitude, though to be fair, he was a bigger drama queen then he ever will be. Angel shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and focused his attention on his little Fat Nugget.

Once Alastor walked through the doors, he was greeted by a small crowd of clients ordering drinks from the bar, he noticed on the clock it was close to 10pm, he guessed it was alright as they were gone for the majority of the day.

As Alastor was about to go find Charlie, he was suddenly greeted by Nifty who screamed excitedly and rushes over to hug her employer. “BOSS, BOSS; OH MY GOSH YOU’RE OK, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, so was Charlie and to a certain extent Vaggie, but that’s not the case, OOOOH man, did you give us all heart attacks, it was a mess!” Nifty frantically spoke much to Alastor’s confusion and nervousness as he didn’t like to be hugged or touched in anyway unless he was the one initiating it; however due to his own weary form, he patted Nifty on the head as he pulled away from her embrace, holding on to his stomach, as he could feel a lot of pain.

“Now, now Nifty, what are you going on about; I was merely out on an errand with Angel and Husk my dear.” He said calmly and with a toothy grin on his face. As he was about to leave a loud voice echoed from across the lobby. “And did that errand involve going into a turf war with Vox!?” Alastor stopped in his tracks and noticed Vaggie, scowling angrily at Alastor, with Charlie looking both upset though relieved somehow, Alastor hadn’t a slight clue on why that is.

Nifty dashed away to her duties avoiding the whole situation before she gets roped into it. “What are you on about you crazy gal you; why I haven’t seen Vox in nearly a four months, why would you even ask me that in that little angry mind of yours?” He asked in his radio toned voice, smiling widely at Vaggie’s somehow correct assumption. Vaggie refused to answer the question, though that didn’t stop Charlie from answering. “We… saw it on the Television.” She said meekly.

Alastor blinked twice at them, before asking. “Come again?”

Alastor was lead to the parlor, as he sat down, holding on to his stomach, Vaggie turned on the T.V. and puts on the 666 News channel. The news report starts with the Logo for 666 News, with Hosts Katie Killjoy, the head anchor of the news, she was a spider demon, with short stylized blonde hair, her bright red eyes and eerie smile, wearing a bright red office dress with white pearl necklace, she looked at the camera and spoke.

“Good evening, I’m Katie Killjoy; our top story for the night is an all-out bloody carnage in Valentino’s penthouse suite where a fight between Vox the powerful overlord and owner of this news station and his all-time rival Alastor the radio demon, now I can sit here and explain their eternal rivalry but that’s not why you are watching this channel; live on the scene is Tom Trench at the Scene, Tom?”

A small screen appeared beside Katie’s head, showing a gasmask wearing demon with platinum blonde hair, wearing a grey business suit with a red tie, standing inside Valentino’s suite, where a team of demon emergency responders were rolling Valentino out of the suite.

“Yes Katie that is correct, behind me is a rampaged apartment suite owned by one of Vox’s associates and overlord Valentino, who was tragically caught in a crossfire between the two rivals, though that would be an understatement since he’s got less “cocky” in the grand scheme of things, however the fighting took place in Valentino’s set where the whole fight took place, tonight was supposed to be a live performance from Angel dust’s sister Molly, a special once in a lifetime kind of sexual act, but that all changed as we were given a much better form of a grand spectacle.” He reported clearly as he looked around.

“That’s right Tom, thankfully here at the studio we managed to record a majority of this scandalous brawl, let’s roll the clip!” She exclaimed excitedly.

The small screen enlarged as the clip played, showing both Alastor and Vox at each other’s throats, following the fierce clash as the two overlords ripped and tore each other like maniacs, until Alastor was pinned to the wall by the spear. Once Vox was out of sight, Alastor groaned in pain, walking forward slowly along the pole of the spear, covering the whole thing with his blood until he finally slips out, grabbing his cane and walking out of sight of the camera.

Alastor watched with a forced smile and shocked expression at what he’s watching, unaware that he was on a live picture show. Charlie was visibly sickened by the whole scene while Vaggie is holding in her anger as the news continued.

“Well, that was a spectacle to behold, though reports have confirmed that Vox has been brutally disposed of at the moment, thanks to his assistant Velvet, who shared this picture on Infernogram” Tom continued as the small screen pulled up a picture of Velvet taking pictures of herself and Vox who was visibly injured.

“Well, despite what seemed like a victory for Alastor, this counts as another debacle for the recently opened “Hazbin Hotel”; we’re still not sure as to why Alastor had gone into business with our little princess of Hell, miss Charlie Magne, but one things for sure, whenever the radio demon is in the area, there’s always some kind of entertainment he’s indulged in, after all I wonder if the Rehabilitation is just garbage.. Oh wait, yes it is.” Katie said with a sly smirk at the camera, almost as if she knew Charlie was watching the news channel.

Vaggie turned off the T.V. before Katie can continue reporting. Both women looked at Alastor who was seemed unbothered as he laughed merrily. “My what an interesting picture show; what a farce, they’ll put ANYTHING on the news these days!” He waved off the whole affair as if it was nothing. Vaggie’s good eye twitched, as she watched him laugh, unable to hold her anger until she finally exploded.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR LITTLE STUNT JUST DECREDITED THE HOTEL!?” She screamed at the top of her lungs, catching Charlie by surprise, and Alastor to smirk quietly as she glared at him. “You, our financial backer, just royally fucked over the hotel, I thought for just a moment, you might actually help this hotel, of course I don’t fucking trust you, and I was fucking right, you just can’t help yourself making everyone around you miserable, honestly how do you fucking sleep at night, knowing you ruin people?!” She accusingly questioned Alastor as she breathed heavily at her explosive rant.

“I sleep quite well actually, but in this case, I did not just fight Vox for the fun of it, I had a reason to be there this evening.” Alastor explained calmly still smiling at the whole notion; he did find this rather enjoyable.

“Oh please, what could possibly be a good reason for you to even be there in the first place?!” She asked sarcastically.

Before Alastor can say anything, Angel and Molly entered the parlor. “Hey, what fuck are you yelling about?” Angel asked as he petted his pet hog in his arms.

Vaggie groaned inwardly as she rubbed her temple, feeling rather annoyed. “If you must know Angel, Alastor just fucking ruined this hotel’s reputation because of his stupid rivalry with that flat faced son of a bitch!” She barked angrily at Angel. Angel stepped back, protectively holding onto Fat Nuggets.

“Look, don’t blame smiles for that shit, I asked him and Husk to help me save my sister, if you gonna blame anyone, you can blame me, you crazy man-hating lunatic!” Angel retorted back sharply. Vaggie was a bit surprised, not that Angel was involved, that much was pretty obvious from his own injuries, but the fact that he asked the radio demon for help, saving someone, is what surprised her.

Charlie stood up, focusing her attention at Angel. “Angel, what are you saying exactly?” She looked at him with doe eyes, much to Angel’s nervousness, but he was pushed aside by Molly.

“Oh are you the owner of this fancy hotel, I have to say miss, you have impeccable tastes, now I can see why Angel prefers working here than at Valentino’s place.” She said in her happy go lucky-self before Charlie and Vaggie can get a word in edgewise, she continues to talk. “Oh but where are my manners, my names Molly, I’m Anthony’s sister!” She said giggling heartily.

“You’re Angel’s sister?” Charlie asked curiously; Molly nodded her head enthusiastically. “Angel… Can you explain to me what’s going on here exactly?”

After Angel explained to Charlie and Vaggie about the situation, the fighting, and Alastor’s accidental performance, both girls looked at each other, before responding rationally of the situation.

“Angel, while I understand that the situation was dire at the time, you could’ve come to me, I could’ve just diplomatically gotten your sister out of there without the whole fiasco going up in smokes like this.” Charlie said reasonably, as yes, what Angel, Alastor and Husk did was understandably moral, it didn’t help that the hotel’s reputation in the slightest, especially with that fight broadcasted all over Hell.

“Yeah, I-I know, but I panicked, I needed immediate help, and Alastor was… More than willing to do it, no strings attached.” He said calmly as he petted his pet. Charlie looked over to Vaggie who looked skeptical of Alastor and his “assistance” but she can’t deny that it provided results, not to mention maiming one of the asshole overlords out of the picture for a bit.

After a moment of self-deliberating, Vaggie looked up at Angel. “Alright, we’ll let you guys off the hook, THIS time, next time this shit goes down, we’re seriously going to have to discuss your involvement in the hotel overall, and the possibility of expulsion from Hotel property, are we clear?” She sternly asked, she knew Alastor was just an investor and a much needed asset for the Hotel, so that’ll be under Charlie’s administration, however she hoped, Alastor would only just leave altogether.

Angel nods his head. “Oh don’t worry, there won’t be any more issues what so ever from now on… Well, anything involving politics stuff; but can I ask you guys to take in my sister, she seems to be interested in this whole redemption thing.” He requested with a wary smile, knowing he was pushing their buttons a bit too much.

While Vaggie was not interested in even allowing another demon, much less anyone who looks like a female version of Angel, become a resident in the hotel, she looked over to Charlie as her decision is always final. “What do you say Charlie, You want to allow her in?” She asked in a skeptical tone.

Charlie thought about the situation with some considerations in mind; The pro is that they’re going to have another client, albeit a relative of Angel’s but she doesn’t seem to be as malicious as his brother judging from her demeanor, seems rather genuine; the con of the issue is this is Angel’s literal sister, who knows what could possibly happen, what if it’s just a ruse to only get free room and board, which is the main reason some of these sinners actually bother coming. Still Angel and Alastor did rescue her… though it sounds contrived to say the least…

“After much thought and taking a chance here… Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel, miss Molly.” Charlie said with a soft smile as she offered her hand for a handshake, though she was grabbed and pulled into a hug by a happy squealing spider demon.

“OH I’M SO HAPPY; oh you aren’t going to regret this, I’ll move my stuff in right away!” She giddily announced; Angel dust felt relieved that she’s allowed to stay; Alastor was neutral, though he found the woman’s energy to be much livelier than most other residents. Vaggie was impartial in her attitude, though she had to admit, despite the more idiotic fiasco, they at least got another sinner to come in.

“Well, before we go in on all the obvious things, we just need you to fill out some forms, Vaggie, would you like to help her out?” Charlie asked with some form of professionalism, Vaggie nodded her head and escorted Molly out of the parlor, with Angel dust in tow; leaving Charlie and the Radio demon alone.

Charlie took a deep breath before she turned to Alastor. She noticed he was gripping his stomach. “Does it hurt?” She asked curiously; this caught Alastor’s attention immediately, as he was sure everyone already forgot about the issue, oh how unfortunate for him.

“Oh no, It’s just a hole through my abdomen my dear, silly question to ask an overlord, I mean it’ll be healed within a day or two.” He calmly stated with his unnerving smile. Charlie crossed her arms and looking at him with some form of disbelief.

“Al, I know you’re a tough overlord and I’m not going to argue with you, however, as my invest-… Erm, colleague, for this hotel, I want to be sure that everyone is performing in their best state, you understand where I’m going with this?” She asked politely, Alastor understood what she meant without a doubt, but he was too weak to argue himself, the whole evening did take a toll on him.

“I suppose you have a point demon belle, but I assure you, I am more than able to recover from this; however, I may require the need to stay in the hotel, as my home is sadly too far for me to travel.” He explained though manipulating his request to ask for a room in the hotel without sounding like he actually wants to stay.

Charlie picked up on his little word play right away; she may be idealistic and too caring at times, but she isn’t born yesterday. “If you want a room here, than you all you have to do is ask, after all, it is your investment, so I have no issue of letting you stay, though you’ll have to ask me properly.” She teased playfully.

Alastor looked at her with a raised brow, thinly smiling at her. “Oh you are a coy demon belle, my dear… fine, just for you; Ahem… My dear, would you be so kind as to allow me to stay in this lovely hotel of yours?” He asked with a forced genuine smile.

Charlie looked at the radio demon for a moment, pretending to ponder at his request, though as she looked at him, she was thinking of how handsome he looked when he smiled like that, though she wished it was actually genuine, not forced. She realized what she was thinking and shook her head to get those silly thoughts out of her head, before she answered.

“O-of course, you are more than welcome to stay in this hotel for as long as you require.” She said with an awkward chuckle, until she noticed that Alastor’s wound was bleeding a bit. “But… first let’s go to the kitchen, we need to do something with that wound of yours.” She quickly stated. Before Alastor could even protest, he was grabbed by his wrist, forcefully yes but it felt gentle; Alastor didn’t combat this touch, for some reason, he didn’t react violently at all to it, odd.

Once they reached into the kitchen, Charlie placed Alastor in a chair and went to look for a first aid kit. Alastor could only watch as he couldn’t protest, his mouth was unable to move. ‘Something is definitely not right’ he thought to himself, though his thoughts were cast aside when Charlie returned with a small red Medi-bag.

“Ok, I need you to take off your shirt for a moment, I just need to disinfect the wound and wrap bandages around so it can heal properly.” She explained as she took out the necessary supplies.

Alastor rigidly sat there, as he didn’t want to even take his shirt off, not because he was nervous, but it was just ungentlemanly to undress in front of a woman, even in these types of circumstances. “My dear, I assure you, I will be fine, and I don’t see why you need to fuss over me like I’m some petulant child.” He reasoned.

Charlie giggled softly at Alastor’s cheeky attitude on denying her aid. “Well, it’s because I care Al, I know you aren’t big on the whole being nice to others deal, but just let me do this for you, after all… you did get hurt badly, I saw the claw marks on your back, it must’ve been bad.” She said sadly, her smile running away from her face.

Alastor eyed Charlie’s face, and suddenly, there was a pang in his chest, it wasn’t strong like the other two times, but it was there; this bothered Alastor very much, he took a deep breath and unbuttoned his jacket. “This stays between us, if anyone asks, you forced me.” He stated bluntly with his forced smile, as he began to unbutton his black shirt, Charlie could notice the bloody wet splotch on his dark clothing.

Once he took off his shirt, Charlie was greeted by Alastor’s body, his pale ashen grey skin was covered by a lot of scars; these scars were his old wounds when he was becoming a powerful overlord, where he had tangled against dangerous demons. She looked at his current wound; it was a big hole, though it wasn’t too large, she began to wipe the blood from the wound and disinfect it from both the entrance and exit wound with alcohol. ‘Oh my god, that’s a lot of scars… just how many of them did he acquire over the years!?’ she mused to herself, Alastor felt her staring at his wounds, though he kept his mouth shut, as she worked on him.

Once she was finished she began to wrap the bandages around his abdomen, it didn’t take long, but Alastor did feel a bit tight around the stomach. Once she was finished, she tied off the bandage, making a little knot, to which Alastor noticed, he found it rather adorable.

“Couldn’t help yourself darling?” He teased as he turned his back to her, allowing her to work on his deep scratch marks on his back.

“Well, as long as I make it tight, it doesn’t matter if it’s in a knot or a pink bow.” She stated proudly, though she didn’t expect him to laugh.

“AHAHA, tie my wounds in a pink bow, why that’s just ridiculous, simply astonishing, I might have to ask you to do that when I go to my next brawl with Vox, give him a surprise before I beat him with my cane again!” He happily expressed; he turned his head as he noticed her laughing along and smiling, his chest stopped irritating him.

After some time, Alastor looked at his shirt, he snapped his fingers and the blood disappeared, though he felt much weaker now, he overdid himself without a doubt. As he puts on his shirt and jacket, Charlie puts away the first aid kit; she turns to Alastor and looked concerned.

“Alastor, can I ask you something?” She requested cautiously.

“Of course Charlie, what’s on your mind?” He asked nonchalantly as he puts on his bow tie.

“…Why did you help Angel?” She asked curiously.

Alastor stopped fiddling with his bow tie for a moment. At first he was going to say because Angel requested him and offered him two favors in exchange to helping him; however his mouth slipped out before he had time to even properly give his response.

“I simply did it, because I wanted to… After all, I understand a thing or two about family; after all, Angel wouldn’t quit pestering me if I said no, and so I assisted him.” He said with a straight face as he lied about the truth.

Charlie blinked at Alastor, never figuring him to be soft when it comes to family, especially if its Angel dust’s family. She gave it some thought, that maybe a month of him being here had changed him, maybe? Who’s to say, after all, Alastor is still the same dangerous overlord of Hell, and he always claimed to never planning for redemption or changing anytime soon.

“I see; well I’m happy that you’re actually going out of your way to help Angel dust, it’s actually nice of you.” She said softly.

Alastor kept quiet on that notion, as he was actually too tired to even respond.

“Forgive me my dear, but I may need to go to bed, I’m a bit worn out from this very entertaining day.” Said Alastor as he stretched his limbs a bit, feeling his pain dulled a bit, but still hurting.

Charlie looked at the clock and soon realized, he was right it was getting late. “You’re right, come on, I’ll take you to your room.” She said kindly, as she grabbed his arm, though Alastor didn’t fight back.

After some time, they managed to reach Alastor’s guest room. Alastor actually remembered to have built the room a while back when he was dealing with the designs with the constructors he hired, his room was a couple of doors down from Charlie’s room and office, he figured he must’ve been busy with other plans to properly remember that day.

When they entered, Alastor remembered how it was supposed to be made, a Dark reddish tint of paint all over the room, with a large Victorian styled window, a king sized red bed with some 1920’s design to it, a work place with a wooden desk and chair, both made of Mahogany, and a small reading corner with a desk lamp and leather chair.

“Well, this is my room my dear, I appreciate your company.” He said politely.

“Oh no worries Al, I’m more than happy to help; after all, you are the only one out of every demon to come help me, even if our goals don’t align, still it’s the least I can do.” She said with some pride in her tone.

Alastor wasn’t sure why the princess even wanted to help anyone here, it’s a total loss cause in all things considered, and yet, she still here, helping a powerful, battered, very fatigued overlord into his room to rest.

“Well, I suppose it’s about time I get some shut eye, Good night my dear, until tomorrow.” He dramatically proclaimed before walking into the room.

Charlie giggled at his little theatric mood. “Good night Al, rest well.” She said softly before she closed the door and heading to her room.

Alastor took off his jacket again, however, his body couldn’t take any more movement and he finally crashed into the bed face first, after a moment, he turns on his back, peeling his shoes from his feet, before looking up at the dark ceiling, he took a moment to reflect on a few things that occurred this evening.

‘Why in the damned nine circles of Hell did I lie to Charlie, ok yes, lying is a normal part of my daily charm, but why did I purposely lie about Angel’s little agreement, Why even Angel didn’t even mention our little agreement… Well, in his defense, he was afraid of me, so I don’t think it was out of genuine concern for my own reputation, Vaggie can be such a pain in the literal behind in all things considered… Still, Charlie is… Agh, there’s a word for it, but I can’t quite put it, come to think of it… WHY DID I CARE ABOUT HER FEELINGS; I’m the goddamned overlord of Hell for the love of Pete, why should I care about some demon belle and her little feelings, I crushed too many dreams to care about one stupid goal about redemption… Still, I have to admit… She did have a pretty face, when… she… smiles…”

Alastor finally dozed off to sleep, finally getting the rest he needs as he relaxed his whole body, he'd rather be sleeping at home but this hotel is as close to home as it can get.

In Charlie’s room, which was painted pink with white highlighting, inside was a large cushiony bed, a large square window overlooking Pentagram city, a white oak vanity table which was covered with make-up, hairbrushes and a picture of her family and another picture of her and her friends, beside white drawer with all her clothes and a white door wardrobe stuffed with her clothes and styled dresses.

Charlie was lying on her bed, attempting to call her mother, as she does every night, though her head a bit foggy at the moment while the phone rang, while holding a photo of her friends.

‘Today has been stressful, first the meeting, then the stupid fiasco with Alastor and Vox, and now we got a new Patron who’s literally Angel’s sister... ugh, things can only just look worse by the day… No, no, Charlie, you can do this; remember, you’re doing this for your people, everything else is just a minor bump on the road… yeah, that’s it… still, Alastor’s wounds were very severe and those older scars, I have never seen a demon with that many scars in my life, maybe it was rude of me to stare, but… still, I feel bad for him, I know Hell isn’t supposed to be a place where people can live well here, not unless you’re a noble, but no one should be that scarred in their afterlife… Still, why should I have been worried, he was ok, it’s not like he was my friend… right?’ She thought to herself, then looked at the photo in her hand, after a moment, she sighed heavily. ‘This feels stupid, of course he’s my friend, today was a bump for both of us, but… before all of this he has been a good friend, helping set up for the grand opening, repairing the hotel into a better version of it, and he actually treated me with some form of respect as an adult… I should give him a chance, after all even if he denies it… inside every demon, there’s a rainbow.’

She chuckled softly at the thought of Alastor with rainbows inside of him, despite literally seeing his hole wounds, but it’s all in due time, she figured. Once the voice mail starts to play, Charlie ended the call, as she didn’t feel like sending a message tonight, with that; she goes to sleep, sleeping soundly through the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the folks that have been reading this, my computer unfortunately failed on me back in march when the pandemic occurred and most of the repair shops have been closed, so I was stuck with a dead computer for a long time, I managed to take it to the shop around when things were slowly opening up, but due to the parts needed to be made, and the delivery it took some more time until finally I got it repaired, I hope everyone of you folks are doing ok, staying safe and healthy, I'll be trying to get as much of this story out as humanly possible, please leave any comments, critiques, and enjoy the new chapter.

The following morning, Alastor opened his eyes; he still felt weak from last night’s endeavors but thankfully regained some of his strength. He stood up from his bed, taking in his surroundings. After a moment of recounting the events from last night, he massaged his head as he pushes himself off the bed, though a little too quickly as his legs suddenly buckled underneath him and he fell face first to the floor; groaning in both annoyance and embarrassment, he picked himself off the floor, slowly this time, and snapped his fingers, summoning his cane. ‘At least some of my power has returned to me.’ He mused.

Once he was back on his feet, he heads through a door that led to the room’s bathroom, deciding to freshen himself, it’s a new day after all, better look prime and dapper than a bum that just won a piece of meat. After using the facilities Alastor took a good look into the mirror; seeing as Charlie was more honest than the rest of the denizens of hell, he felt that he can relax, at least for the moment. Upon eyeing himself, he’d immediately notice the bandages around his abdomen, using one of his claws, he tore the bandages clean off, seeing his hole had been healed, though a nasty looking scar replaced it. ‘Mh… not an appealing scar; but give it a few days and it’ll be better looking.’ He thought to himself as he chuckled lightly. He snaps his fingers and his body is dressed in his normal attire; suit, shoes, bowtie and straightened hair. Alastor looked in the mirror, looking directly at his face, showing a sign of weakness, annoyance, and disappointment. He closed his eyes, and motivates himself. “Alright old boy, you know what mother always said; “You’re never fully dressed without a smile.”’ Upon saying this little quote from his mother, he opened his eyes to replace his discontent with a wicked smile, guarded by a shield of razor teeth. “Now you’re dressed for the day old chap!” Alastor’s cane retorted following applause from his ghostly radio audience. With a hearty laugh and thanking his audience, he leaves his room to encounter the day head on, wondering what sort of entertainment he will encounter today.

Upon leaving the room, he immediately bumps into Nifty. “Ah Nifty what-“ Before he can say anything Nifty, passes through his legs. “Not now boss, Angel lost his messy pig and its running amok the hotel somewhere, Charlie has everyone try and find that hog, I mean who brings a well-known dirty animal to the hotel, I mean doesn’t Angel realize how unsanitary they are; I mean come on…” She continues ranting even out of ear shot as she turns the corner. Alastor blinked for a moment as he soon realized that Nifty was serious, Charlie had gotten the tenants to go and look for Angel’s pet pig, at first he shakes his head at how silly this was; however his tune changed as one of the tenants found and held the small hell hog, only for a struggle to occur, for a small plushy looking creature it shakes out of the sinner’s grip, even getting smacked in the face by its hind legs and zooms out of the floor squealing in horror, Alastor laughs hysterically at what occurred. ‘Oh, today is going to be a VERY entertaining day.’ He contemplated whimsically.

Alastor watched with glee as the sinners tried catching Fat nuggets for 3 hours; every sinner used every trick in the book to catch the elusive creature, from dog piling it as it escapes through a small opening through their mangled bodies, to using the sinner’s own traps against them, all these failed attempts even led to an all-out brawl, which Vaggie quelled quickly before it got out of hand. Now they were all just mindlessly looking around for the hog as it somehow escaped their sights. Alastor was entertained to say the least, drinking coffee as he witnessed this sad display of roadrunner shenanigans; but all good things have to come to an end; with the pig no longer in sight some of the sinners decided to call it quits, while a few kept looking; Alastor decided to head into the kitchen to start preparing for lunch.

Alastor enters the kitchen looking rather pleased that it was clean and sparkling thanks to Nifty’s efforts. The hotel kitchen was a pretty decently sized room, with all the necessary appliances and tools for preparing meals for the hotel staff and tenants. Alastor removed his jacket and sets it on a hanger, and grabs an apron beside it, once he put it on, he take a deep breath and feels rather relieved. Aside from the Radio station where he worked when he was alive, the kitchen was a secondary space where he could feel at ease, most people annoyed him, and he wasn’t good with most public locations unless with a friend, but being a feared overlord does come with its perks of being left alone.

As Alastor picked up a cookbook to decide what to make, he heard a clattering noise in the closet where all the preserved ingredients are stored; Alastor picked up a knife, smiling wickedly, it has been some time since he felt this thrilled to kill someone, stalking his prey as they hid anywhere their feeble frames can hide them, only to fail miserably as they are discovered and violently mutilated; ah what fun. Alastor figured no one would miss one guest, and if he were to be discovered, he could always claim “self-defense”.

Alastor gripped the handle and shouted. “I’LL GUT YOU LIKE A PIG!” raising his knife to strike, only to find the adorable hog, looking frightened at Alastor’s murderous gaze. Upon realizing that it was fat nuggets, Alastor’s thrill for the kill suddenly vanished and his murderous hue was replaced with utter disappointment as he smiled thinly. “Oh it’s just you… Fat nuggets was it; a silly name for a pig.” He said nonchalantly as he summoned one of his tendrils, picking up the hog, staring at him as it dangles in the air. “You stirred quite a commotion today, and brought me entertainment… so today I won’t turn you into bacon… for now.” He said deviously, though the pig simply oinked as pigs would do.

“Well I might not use you for lunch, but you did give me some form of idea what to make.” He said casually to the pig as if he was a normal person, a small, pudgy, pig-like person. Alastor figured he may have suffered a concussion for talking to animals. As soon as he goes to grab some ingredients from the fridge, Charlie enters the kitchen, looking exhausted. “Eugh, what a morning, I didn’t expect it to be hectic.” She verbalized out loud, rubbing her eyes. As she examines the room, she’d notice Alastor with fat nuggets, holding a knife and food in his arms, she looked wide eyed at the scene. “ALASTOR, DON’T COOK ANGEL’S PIG!” She screamed in horror as she pushes Alastor away from the pig and pulls him off the tendrils. Alastor was pushed back, stunned for the moment, as he looked both irritated and amused. He stared at Charlie as she protectively held fat nuggets. “Oh no my dear, I wasn’t going to cook this troublesome swine, I merely found him in the storage closet, it was all a big misunderstanding!” He exclaimed as he laughed jovially at the whole predicament, Charlie wasn’t sure if she could trust him, though, she did notice a mess in the closet, so there has to be some truth.

“S-sorry, the way it looked, I just assumed you were going to cook him.” She nervously chuckled as she let the pig down, seeing it’s time to return back to his owner. Alastor rolled his eyes as he turned his back and sets the food on the table. “So, what brings you to the kitchen, aside from stopping me from “Attempting” to cook the pig?” he queried jokingly as he started to chop the vegetables with precision and control.

Charlie isn’t amused by Alastor’s little joke as she moves past him to the fridge. “I was hoping to make a snack for fat nuggets to lure him out, but that won’t be needed.” Her stomach started to growl, Alastor raised his eyebrow at her. “And I’m feeling a little hungry as well.” She said half shrugging, to her dismay the radio demon laughed heartily. “No need to say anymore my dear, I’ll make us something to nibble on!” He offered, though even if Charlie were to decline, she had no choice, she learned that Alastor will not take no for an answer, especially when it comes to food.

As Alastor prepared lunch for the two of them, his aura played some lively jazz music, swinging to the motion as he focused his energy at his cooking, Charlie took a seat nearby and watched as Al worked his charm, she couldn’t help but feel positive energy coming from him, unlike a majority of the hotel staff and guests, he didn’t show any negative emotion, sure an occasional violent threat and some ideal annoyance was shown, he did so in a light hearted, though sociopathic manner, it was refreshing to say the least.

Before long, Alastor had finished prepping the main dish and settled it in the oven, seeing his culinary creation filled him with immense joy, as he turned his attention away from his work, he grabs a couple of apple slices by the counter and hands it to Charlie. “Lunch will be ready soon my dear, it’ll just take some time.” He Announced to her, Charlie shook her head for a second, rooting her back into reality, and smiled warmly at Alastor. “Thanks” She takes the slices and pops one into her mouth, enjoying the savory fruit.

Alastor smiled cheekily at Charlie, figuring he still needs to set his plans into motion, after all, He isn’t going to get the ball rolling just by doing nothing. “So my dear; does this hotel hold to your standard as you had wished for?” He asked casually, resting his head on his hand.

“Oh yeah, it’s everything I had imagined it to be, I mean it’ll take some time to get any progress done, but with everyone’s help and support, I know we’ll be on the right track someday.” She said with a soft smile.

Alastor rolled his eyes a bit, just enough so she wouldn’t notice. “I do suppose it may happen someday my dear, but I am curious about something, it hasn’t crossed my mind until recently but; what will happen to the throne?” He asked as he smirked deviously, waiting for a response.

Charlie stared at her half eaten apple slice. She knew that Alastor was gunning for the throne ever since his grand debut into Hell, taking over massive amounts of Pentagram city districts, slaughtering anyone who stood in his path and of course the constant duels and bouts between him and her father, frankly she wasn’t unsurprised to be asked this question, at least from him.

“If you have to know, I do plan to take my father’s place as ruler, for now, he doesn’t have any plans of leaving the throne, which is fine for me, as it lets me help my people on the ground.” She said calmly and proudly. “If you think I’ll simply hand over the throne because we are friends, I can’t really assure you, that you’ll get close to it.” She said with a sly grin.

Alastor’s eyebrows tightened a bit, she was toying with him, but two can play that game. “Oh darling, I am deeply offended, but if you must know, you won’t have to worry your blonde little head about me taking over, because your father has been rather clear on the subject, and I for one am not willing to cross that line.” He stated in a business like tone.

Charlie blinked at Alastor, looking rather puzzled by this. “What do you mean?”

“On the night of our grand opening, when you parents arrived, Lucifer had given me the ultimatum of having me dead if I attempt another usurpation hijinks; the reason, because I seemed to have involved you into the mix, he wasn’t wrong, I had planned to kill him that day, but it looks as he had grown tired once you became part of the picture, so I am ashamed to say that I am no longer going for the throne, even if you are to be crowned as its new ruler.” Alastor explained to her as he takes off his monocle and casually wiped it.

“Oh…oh wow, that is… well, don’t take this the wrong way, but it is rather relieving to know that you aren’t going to harass my father anymore, at least it’s one less problem to deal with…” Charlie smiled weakly though gazing at the floor, feeling rather somber for some reason.

Alastor wore a thin smile shrugging off the princess’ words. “Not at all, I’d say this presents a new opportunity in my damned life and forget this eight decade long debacle, Lucifer was right, as it pains to me to say, but I have been beaten, what a shame.” He said dramatically though with a hint of sarcasm.

Charlie picked up on Al’s little show and rolled her eyes. “Of course and what will you do with your new lease of unlife?” She asked in a teasing tone as she eats another slice.

The radio demon chuckled. “I do not know, since we are all stuck in this wonderful wonderland of murder, mayhem and torture, I suppose I can go back to hosting my radio shows, help out with the hotel, perhaps host extravagant parties to liven the joint and maybe get hitched!”

The last part of Alastor’s plans caught Charlie by surprise as she swallowed the half eaten slice the wrong way and coughs violently as she tries to take a breath. Alastor eyes Charlie and smirked deviously, though he was a gentleman after all, he heads to the sink and poured a glass of water for Charlie to drink.

She grabs the glass of water and drinks it slowly; she takes a moment to catch her breath as she gawked at Alastor, who stood there, deviously smirking at her. After a brief moment, she clears her throat. “Sorry, it’s just very difficult to see you being married; what with your reputation and attitudes towards mundane repetition.” She clarified to him as she blushed in embarrassment. She had known him for a month now, though to her fault she had been busy with preparing the hotel and advertising it, she has gotten to know Nifty and Husk but Alastor was more elusive, as he comes by the hotel and all they do is talk business, any normal conversations of getting to know one another was very rare, but on the other hand, Alastor was very keen on keeping his personal life and work relations separate, so this was a bit of a surprise to her.

Alastor laughed condescendingly at her as he turns his back on her and heads to the oven, seeing the dish was ready. “Oh don’t blush my dear, I can understand, I am truly a monster in the eyes of the public, all things considered, but one can always dream of settling down when the show ends, besides If I did happen to get married, I’d marry a spontaneous girl, who will make the rest of my time in this wretched place feel more enjoyable, maybe she’d have a lovely singing voice, good on her feet, but most importantly, her smile would brighten my days to come.” Alastor form a smug grin, he is hoping she would catch on, who he was referring to, then it’s all smooth sailings from there.

“Huh, that’s the kind of girl you’re into; well if you want maybe I can help you out, I’m sure there is someone out there for you.” She said sincerely.

Alastor was slightly taken aback by her response; he isn’t sure if she was being naïve or just saying “no” politely. He wasn’t sure how to approach this, he casually prepares the plates for the guests calmly as he tries to think of a response; thankfully luck was on his side.

“Hey Alastor, the guests are getting antsy on the grub, it’s done or what!?” Husk entered the kitchen in his usual gruff manner; if there was a god in Hell, Alastor would thank him.

“Of course my dear chum, Lunch is about to be served.” He snaps his fingers as his dish disappears along with several plates and utensils which should have arrived at the main dining hall.

Charlie smiled warmly as she finishes her last apple slice. “Well, I’d better join the others, you two coming?” As Alastor was about to answer, Husk intervened. “In a bit princess, I gotta talk to this deer bastard for a moment.”

Charlie observed the two of them, thinking they were about to do something similar to last night, but even Alastor looked confused; at least by the way he stared at Husk. “Well, alright then, I’ll see you guys at the dining room then.” She said with a gentle smile as she leaves the kitchen.

Husk turned to Alastor, who simply scowled at the demonic alcoholic cat. “What is it you wish to talk to me about?” He enquired in a vexed tone.

Husk rolled his eyes; this was nothing new to him. “I couldn’t help but overhear half your conversation with Charlie, I gotta ask, what are you thinking?!” He scolded Alastor in an annoyed attitude.

Alastor was taken aback by Husk’s outburst. “What are you talking about what I’m thinking; I was merely trying to woo Charlie.”

“Yeah by acting like a sneaky manipulative bastard, you do realize, she isn’t going to fall for you, at least not now.” Husk takes out a flask from underneath his wing and takes a swig.

Alastor tilts his head. “I don’t understand what you are talking about, the whole point of my plan was to instill the fact that I am no longer trying to usurp her father, put her at ease with that fact, then lightly implicate that in the future that I would wish to be wed, stroke her qualities that I have mentioned and then simply charm her with my impeccable self and then ask her the big question and once all that is good and done, then take over Hell once I took care of the Magne family, that is what I was thinking.” He said arrogantly.

Husk listened to him and sighed heavily. “Alastor, do you even realize that your plan is idiotic and nonsensical, hell even a five year old could’ve done better.”

Alastor glared at Husk. “Care to explain my old friend.”

Husk rubbed his eyes as he began. “You know what, I will, hell I’ll even give you the answer; Charlie does not like you, at least in the way you think you believe.”

Alastor tilts his head, seemingly confused. “What?”

“Yeah, you heard me; tell me, what do you know about her?” He asked as he takes another swig from his flask.

“What’s there to know; she is the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith Magne, she owns a hotel that will fail, let’s be honest here, she is very naïve if she thinks that she has any power over me because of her status and she is also a pretty amazing singer and a decent dance partner.” He stated at the things he knew from the top of his head.

Husk dismissively shrugged. “What else?”

Alastor raised his brow. “Come again?”

“You heard me, what else do you know about her, anything else?” He said challengingly to Alastor.

Alastor scoffed. “What else is there, she’s… emotional, she smiles sometimes, she is friends with… a prostitute and a very volatile cyclops… She has goats for servants?”

Alastor was actually struggling; he then stopped talking and tried to think what else he knows about her… Nothing, there was nothing else he could think of.

Husk finished his flask, looking disappointed at it. “There’s my point; for a month you had all the time to get to know her, and all you done was scheme about the damn throne, using Charlie’s hotel as a way to get at Lucifer, and when the time came, you didn’t do anything, and you were threatened with death; So you decide by making a last ditch effort to marrying his daughter, WHO YOU DON’T EVEN PERSONALLY KNOW!” He shouted disgruntledly as he face palms at how stupid he was to agree to a half-baked plan.

Alastor rubbed his neck, his smile was slightly crooked and wary. “Well, when you put it like that, perhaps I was thinking of impulsively.” He admitted, and he hates admitting his own mistake.

Husk took a breather and sighed. “Look, if you want, I can advise you on how we can go about this, because as far as I’m concerned, I don’t give a damn about you; however I do care about my contract; so I’ll assist you on where we can go from here, because frankly, this plan is going to fail if I let you continue going on these cringe awkward scenarios, and help you take the throne; but I want your word that you’ll honor your deal of giving me my contract back, IF this works, because let’s face it Lucifer is going to have your head and then mine because of mere association, Alright?”

Alastor hummed a bit at Husk’s proposal, but considering of how paced this plan is and how silly it was to even come up with this plan, there was no going back from it now. “Very well Husker, I’ll take that assistance and you’ll have my word that you’ll get your contract back.” He offered his hand as he smiled evilly. ‘Right, as if I’d lose my favorite patsy.’

Husk eyed Alastor’s hand and shook it, feeling a sense of regret wash over him for some reason, maybe its gut telling him it’s a bad idea… or could be the large amounts of cheap booze he drank earlier today… yeah might be the booze.

“Well; now with that settled, where do we go from here?” Alastor asked.

“For now, we just let some time pass and go on our business for the hotel, I’ll tell you later, right now, I’m sure the others are wondering what’s taking so long.” Husk explained as he leaves the kitchen with Alastor following in tow.

Alastor sighed, expressing his discontent with Husk’s attitude, but considering back on his own attitude towards Charlie and how little he actually knows about her, maybe he does have a point… his chest started to gnaw at him lightly.


	17. Chapter 17

The following week was as chaotic as the week before, with the new group of guests coming in, the hotel was thriving but not in the way Charlie had envisioned, still she was not deterred by these challenges.

On Monday the new group of tenants were introduced to the previous group of tenants and like before everyone introduced themselves (again from the last group, annoyingly as it sounds) and its met with the same reaction, except right up until molly introduced herself, everyone whistled and howled in excitement, not only was Angel dust in the Hotel but also his sister as well. It was much more positive than before, Charlie noted to herself, though until she saw one of the Hotel tenants trying to cope a feel of Molly’s ass, before she could react, one of Molly’s hands gripped the would be groper and then tossed him against the wall, right next to where Alastor was standing. The group stopped their appraisal and stared wide-eyed at Molly. “Sorry boys, I’m afraid I’m off limits from here on out, have a problem, take it up to me and my sweet brother.” She giggled “innocently”, while Charlie was not fond of the immediate reaction to the violence, it did however; give her a start of today’s topic: self-control.

Tuesday Vaggie was once again in charge of the physical portion of the week, this time, instead of doing another sport, after last week’s fiasco, she forced everyone to do laps around the gym for a good couple of hours, vicious yes, but some of these sinners needed the exercise, especially the slothful and glutton ones. Things were oddly enough normal, though not everyone was enthusiastic, the more fit demons had no issues, but the lazier and fatter demons were only complaining and wailing that it was inhumane, and torturous. Vaggie was very tempted to grab her spear and prod them like animals to move their sorry asses to do some actual physical activity that wasn’t related to eating, napping or the occasional “meat” tenderizing. As she was about to make her ideas come true, Molly comes out of the locker room, wearing a skimpy looking gym outfit. “Sorry, these were the only workout clothes I had.” She said Bashfully, Vaggie only stared in awe, her face turned red, even causing a minor nose bleed. This also got the attention to the non-physical sinners, who only stared at Molly, practically drooling. Vaggie took notice as soon as she was done mesmerizing Molly, she smirked deviously. “Molly, would you be so kind and go over to these lazy bones over there to “persuade” them at make an effort on running.” She asked somewhat annoyed at trying to deal with them. Molly picked up Vaggie’s request and looks over to the drooling sinners and smiled dazzlingly at them, even giving them a wink as she starts jogging; this in turn forced the lazy sinners to actually start moving, every step for them was a struggle but they were doing it. Vaggie chuckled softly at the sight, though she felt a twinge of annoyance that they’ll be motivated for some kind of affection from a female version of Angel. Alastor appeared beside Vaggie and hands her a black handkerchief. “You seem to be bleeding from the nose my dear.” To which Vaggie begrudgingly took.

Wednesday was; shall we say troublesome. Alastor announced he was going to be out of the hotel for a while, no explanation just snapped his fingers and disappeared; just like that. Like last week Angel dust was in charge of the arts, this time Nifty was given the responsibility to making sure that Angel dust is actually doing his role as a supervisor and not screwing around both figuratively and literally. Suffice to say it didn’t last long; as Nifty made sure Angel was doing his responsibilities, Angel was posing himself in the nude, allowing all the sinners a glance at his body and frame, many of them squirted paint out of their hands, some literally drooling in excitement, and some were actually rubbing one out, Nifty turned her attention to the sinners and stared shockingly at the mess they had made, fidgeting in an uncontrolled need to clean, as soon as a one of the sinners finished cleaning their mess from their pants, tossing a discarded tissue by the waste basket, Nifty mentally out and rushed out of the room for the cleaning supplies, leaving Angel to the sinners whim, to which he and the tenants aren’t complaining, well everyone except Molly. As soon as Nifty left, some of the sinners stood up to take the moment to have fun with Angel, who felt a seething stink eye from molly, who then proceeded to casually grab two metal paint buckets and bashes some of the sinners either over the head or in between their legs, either way, they retreated back into their seat as Molly chastised them all for being insensitive and rude, forcing the room to clean up their mess, before turning towards Angel dust looking evilly at him. By the time Nifty comes back with the supplies with a mad look in her eye, she froze in place and saw everyone cleaning up; She turns to molly who was overlooking everyone’s progress, giving Nifty a friendly smile. As Nifty felt a bit more relieved, she realizes Angel is missing, until she notices a red and pink splotch in the middle of the room, droplets falling from the ceiling, as she looks up, she goes wide-eyed and laughs insanely, Angel dust was seen hanging on the ceiling, dangling limply as he was covered in red and pink oil paints which will be a literal bitch to scrub off his body.

Thursday was much more calmer, with Molly’s volunteering, she got some of the sinners to participate in some yoga and meditation, something she learned during her time-off after a shoot from the porn studio when she was overworked or stressed; a few other sinners weren’t fond of yoga, but Charlie was hosting a crafting session, so at least it took the boredom away for the most part. To Charlie’s surprise and Vaggie’s relief

Like last Friday, the sinners old and new were given journals to write about their progress or their experiences this week in general. To Charlie’s relief and Vaggie’s surprise the journals had been much more livelier, though by a small percentage really, there are the occasional fantasies, murder-plots and lewd drawings, but there was a reduced sense of that somehow, only Molly’s journal was more positive than the others, which didn’t surprise the girls in the slightest as she has been much more of a model tenant than the others, though it’s only the first week, too soon to see any real progress. Charlie had grown excited by this change, its small but it’s a victory in her books, she wanted to show Alastor the progress, though he hasn’t been seen for the past few days.

Later that evening, as Husk was ready to call it a night, Alastor emerges from the shadows. Husker wasn’t entirely surprised as he had seen the radio demon appear in several different ways, majority of the times forced some poor bastard to crap their pants. “My shifts almost over, where the hell were you for the past few days?” Husk asked coldly as usual, cleaning a glass mug with his rag. Alastor sits down by the bar; that wicked grin, always present never leaving his face even if you put a mask on him, somehow, that smile will always creepily expose itself.

“Apologies, I didn’t know I had to answer where I was to a lackey of mine, though frankly I would divulge that secret but then I’d have to kill you!” He threatened casually, amused by Husker’s expression as he rolled his eyes at Alastor. “Still if you must know, I was simply busy; I do have other ventures other than this to worry about.”

Husker grunted in affirmation to him, Husk had worked alongside this maniac long enough to know that most of his “ventures” happen to relate to one of the following: anything that is relatable before the 1940s, Classical readings, Jazz music and radio, aristocratic parties, and of course, hunting. The last part being the worst part in being under Alastor’s employ, especially when Venison is somewhat rare, and the closest thing to animals were the sinners of Hell, since majority are literal demons but some carry more animalistic traits and/or personality, naturally being a hunter in his old life, Husker had seen countless brutal murders, executions and cannibalism, never had he seen anyone eat another sentient creature with such calm and polite manners, it’s almost like dealing with Hannibal lector.

Husk shuddered a bit before closing up the bar finally. “Yeah, I’m sure those other ventures turn out a good profit.” He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes in irritation. “So is there something you need from me or can I just go home without having to worry when I’m going to get eviscerated in my sleep?”

“Not in particular, I had only come to check on the hotel, have I missed much entertainment?” He rests his arm on the table, eagerly awaiting Husk’s response on the sinner’s failures.

Husk simply shrugged. “Nothing you haven’t imagined in your sick mind, for the most part nothing has actually changed significantly, well except of course Molly who seemed to be more eager to be a part of our princess’ wacky project, I feel pity for the crazy gal.” Husk spoke with a hint of sympathy.

Alastor chuckled at his minion, disregarding his concerns to Molly. “Oh please that is wonderful, I would love to be there when she comes to horrid realization that there is no chance of redemption, oh such sweet drama that will be.” He said callously cackled, as Husk rolled his eyes at him.

“In any case, we need to start moving forward to taking the throne, it has been two weeks and hardly any progress, no thanks on your part.” Husker said dryly. Alastor calmed as his laughter died down a bit, his grin weakened a bit as he knew Husk is right.

“Very well, I suppose it is time get the ball rolling.” He stated casually.

“Yeah, but I gotta know a few things… about your old life in the living.” Said Husk as he sat down, pulling out his flask and taking a quick swig, knowing this might be awhile.

“Husker, my past is to be kept as it should be in the past, we are in Hell, there isn’t any point to talk about it.” said the Radio demon as he snapped his fingers, summoning a hot cup of tea; did he brew himself some before coming here? Ah who cares, not the point.

“Yeah, personally I don’t give a fuck, but considering how you were talking with Charlie as of late, I gotta ask, what did you do with women, I mean obviously you’re not gay, but I haven’t seen you with a lot of women at least aside from your “associates” that you frequently spend time with.” Husk pointed out calmly. “So did you get a lot of ladies in your time or were just a reclusive radio host shut-in?”

Alastor chuckled darkly. “Is that what you wished to ask, about my association with women; how disappointing but if you must know, I’m not overly fond of them either.” He said coolly, this made husk raise his eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“You heard me, I had no interest in the floozies, harlots, jezebels or any type really, but ironically they had a thing for me; you know I was once a famous radio host evening during the early days of the great depression, I was in my prime, my voice was beloved by all and I had the quiet comfort in that studio, the better days really, however in my spare time out of radio I was always beseeched by fans majority women, who only expressed their admiration, love and other “assorted feelings” towards me, I had interacted with some in my time, but only for the sheer thrill of whispering sweet nothings before I… well, gave them a final performance.” Alastor smirked as he recalls the screaming, the pleading and the dying breathes of his victims, oh what sweet carnage, the metallic taste of blood…

Husk snapped his fingers in front of Alastor to bring him back to reality. “Hey, stay with me… So you never liked any of the women… no love?”

“Well not entirely true, I had liked some of those gals, though they bore me and there was not one of them I truly loved at all, love is just a silly emotion anyway, useless and a liability to a murderer such as me; Heck I never really married either, too much trouble and very boring in my opinion, to be honest, I’m not fond of the sex either, I didn’t like to be touched even when I was alive, it didn’t click me the right way, and being a gentlemen, I can’t really be rude to them, what would my mother think if her son was acting like an absolute bastard, but that’s just me.” Alastor thinly smiled as he leans back against the table.

“So this plan is just all business to you… no point; well that may explain a few things…” Husk stroked his fur underneath his chin and exhaled tiredly. “Boss, I’ll be blunt; this plan is going to fail and horrifically backfire, to just simply marry Lucifer’s daughter and take over the thrown is suicidal by all accounts, especially if you are only willing to marry her for the throne, look no one is asking you to fuck her, I think you made that perfectly clear, but if Charlie is going to get hitched with you AND this is a big “and”, you have to convince Lucifer that your intentions are strictly for the company and interest of his daughter, nothing more, otherwise it’s the void for us both.” Husk was very vocal on the matter and with good reasons too.

Alastor took a moment to think about Husk’s words carefully, as he does have a point, he might not have any interest in marriage at all, as he sees it as a tool to use for his goal, but he also understands that Charlie may not agree with him on the matter, and her views could be entirely different than his, especially if it needs to look convincing enough that Lucifer won’t come down on his promise and execute him, this is a very hefty gambit… Alastor smile grew, the thought of his plan had suddenly excited him, it didn’t bore him, only raised a few questions and it feels quite an experience to test his cunning self to greater rewards in the end… Husk may have given him a reason to go ahead with everything this plan entails, but before the results can be made, he needs to start moving.

“You have an excellent point Husker my old chum, this is why I didn’t just outright kill you for your insolence, you are the hindsight to all my major schemes and plans, without you, I might have ended up in the void long ago… However, I am still going to go through with this plan… but I’ll need your advice, if I recall, when you first talked with Charlotte, you mentioned you lost the ability to love years prior… so you must have some knowledge of the intricate minds of keeping a marriage afloat… at least long enough.” Alastor reckoned Husker might have some idea, as he wasn’t fond of relationships in his old life.

Husk blinked at Alastor and gruffly grunted at the notion. “Don’t be fucking ridiculous boss, I may have married but in the end it ended up in divorce and lots of alcohol to dull everything about it, you’re talking to the wrong jackass about it.”

“Oh come now Husker, surely you-“

“Look just drop it alright, I’m not going to talk about that, especially with you, you already have enough shit to use me ten times over, even without the contract, and I ain’t gonna say any more on the matter.” Husk heatedly stated, Alastor hums a slightly at the Cat demon’s stubbornness, though it is a bit of a tact subject for him.

“Very well, we can stop discussing it… though, what do you suggest I would do, at least give me that much.” Alastor Requested calmly, as he was already at his ends with this talk.

“My advice… get to know her, she may be a bubbly ray of whatever is equivalent to sunshine here, but she isn’t what she seems, I could tell; this won’t be an overnight thing, mind you, it will take time, and time is all we have.” Husk said wistfully as he finishes his flask.

Alastor hums a bit. ‘Something that simple; even a child could do something as trivial, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to simply chat’ He pushes himself off the table as he turned to Husker, smiling wickedly. “Thank you husker, this has been… an “enlightening” chat, I hope we have many more throughout this time.” With that said, the radio demon takes his leave. Husker groaned inwardly as he stares at his flask, muttering to himself as he goes back to the bar.

Meanwhile at the parlor; some of the guests were hanging out, talking with one another, enjoying some game of pool or cards and whatever can hold their attention long before heading to rest for the night. Charlie is seen sitting by the table overseeing the guests along with dealing some paperwork for the hotel. Beside her sat molly, who at least for the week has been rather a model tenant, despite the fact she looks like Angel dust but not as unruly. Molly is busy painting her nails of her many arms, enjoying the quiet time before the next coming week, she doesn’t look distressed about dealing with the tenants unlike last week before her arrival.

“Thanks again for dealing with the guests; you honestly didn’t have to do it.” Charlie said in a friendly manner, knowing full well, that it was her and the hotel’s staff’s responsibility to keep the guests in line, though it’s only their second week since the opening.

“Oh don’t put too much thought into it, my daddy did the same thing, though it was a front for his booze trafficking at the time, harder it was to keep the guests in line, so I had some experience with dealing with the local pervs, alcoholics, lazy-bones, etcetera, etcetera.” Molly stated nonchalantly as she recalled her experiences working for her family.

“Wow, that’s incredible, from what I hear from Angel’s side, it was more run and gunning.”

“Oh it is, but that’s just the usual business when dealing with the local mafia boss’ and the usual shady businessmen, you learn a trick or two.”

“I see; still you’re a very sweet person, how or at least why did you end up in hell in the first place?” Charlie asked though somewhat infuriated, but she quickly changed her tone and apologized. “Sorry, that might be a touchy subject, you don’t have to answer that.” She quickly said.

Molly scoffed. “Please darling, I’ve got no shame to hide on how I ended up here, mostly I’ve done some business deals with some “clients” back when I was a dancer, full knowledge of what I was doing too, then there was the alcohol deliveries, personally, I didn’t give a damn, cause I was only helping my family, and in the Mafia there’s a lot of things that are important the key three are the most important: Tradition, Family and trust, you fuck with any of those, you’re dead as a doorstop, I wasn’t a very traditional gal in my time, but I was always honest and kept family above everything, so I couldn’t simply refuse, I did it because I love my family, especially Anthony.” She explained with conviction in her tone. “So don’t apologize for asking me something just because it’s touchy, if you do happen to ask something I don’t wanna answer I’ll let you know sweetheart.” Molly smiled warmly at Charlie.

Charlie felt a wave of relief wash over her. “Though since we’re being buddy-buddy with one another, I have to ask, you got a thing for Mr. Tall, red, and handsome?” just like that Charlie tenses up and her cheeks burn slightly.

“H-huh; no, we’re just friends, he funded the hotel, made this dream of mine happen and we just to be in a mutually beneficial partnership.” She explained.

“You mean, as my brother puts it; “fuck buddies?’”

Charlie’s pale face turned a hue of pinkish red. “NO; I mean we just have this agreement where I can help sinners repent and he gets his entertainment” She defensively stated.

Molly giggled heartily at the princess’ reaction. “Oh relax hon, I’m just joking, Angel told me all about how this hotel started and his little gossip on the scary radio demon, I gotta say though your friend did a good job getting things into order.”

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief before smiling sincerely. “Yeah, he really helped out big time, if it wasn’t for him, I don’t know what I would’ve done, I guess I kind of owe this to him.”

Molly pats Charlie’s shoulder with one of her free hands. “I’m sure you do, besides he really isn’t bad on the eyes, once you get passed his “I’m smiling like a complete maniac” look, he is actually quite charming, though I’m probably being biased since he did go out of his way to help Anthony save me, but that’s just me.” Molly said with a disarming shrug.

“I guess, honestly, despite the funds and his assistance, I can trust him to handle the hotel when I’m away but… I don’t really trust him as a person.” Charlie said unsure if she can even call Alastor a friend at all.

“How so; from my view he doesn’t seem that bad.”

“No, but he is an overlord of Hell and as far as I could tell from him, like most others he doesn’t really give a damn about my dreams nor my goals that I want out of the hotel, plus his reputation of being a mass murdering sociopath who is always trying to usurp my father from his throne and title as king of hell, really doesn’t paint him in a better picture.” Charlie clarified to Molly about her views on Alastor.

Molly took a moment to understand Charlie’s concerns. “I suppose that does sound a bit sketchy, does Vaggie feel the same way?”

“She is very vocal about Alastor, yes.”

“So if that’s the case, why’d you allow him in, I mean, obviously it was all benefited you now, but why didn’t you listen to her?”

Molly brought up a good point, take the part of him wanting to help or whatever reason, but why did SHE open the door and allowed him into their lives, it didn’t dawn on her until now. “I-I’m not sure, maybe it was the spur of the moment, I guess, I just needed a miracle and somehow Alastor seemed… kind of my way to getting things moving.” She said somberly.

Molly stared at the princess like a concerned sister would to a sibling who made a bad mistake. She smiled softly at Charlie and placed a gentle hand on top of hers. “There’s no need to beat yourself on that now, you made a call and it worked out for you, if I gotta be honest, this is actually the most fun I had than being at Valentino’s flat watching him have a three-way with his girls, so I’d give Alastor a benefit of a doubt, who knows, maybe with some time, he might actually rethink his views on this hotel and its purpose.”

Charlie looked at Molly and lightly smiled at her. “I guess you’re right; so far Alastor has been true to his word, maybe I’m just misjudging him a bit from his past actions, heck, I don’t know much about him other than his reputation and deeds in Hell.”

Molly giggled softly. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to get to know your partner, now does it?”

Charlie’s smile grew and nodded. “I guess not; it’s been months when we first met… aside from a few kind words and some encouraging words, maybe I should try.”

Charlie stood up, putting the papers away in a folder. “Thanks Molly, it was nice talking with you.”

Molly dismissively shrugs. “Anytime hon, I’m more than willing for more of these talks, Oh you should invite Vaggie as well, we can talk gossip and such.”

Charlie chuckled at Molly as she starts to leave. “I’ll be sure to talk to Vaggie about it, anyways I have to go file these away, have a good night.” Molly waves her hand before returning her attention at her nails.

Once out of the parlor Charlie heads takes the elevator up to the top of the hotel where her office is located. As she exits quickly from the elevator without looking, she bumps into Alastor, causing the papers to fly out of her hand and fall onto the floor spreading around.

“Oh crap, s-sorry Alastor, I didn’t see you there!” she exclaimed as she starts to pick up the documents, Alastor sniggered a bit at the princess’ dilemma. “Not to worry, accidents happen.” He snaps his fingers as a couple of shadows emerge all around the hallway and assist Charlie with the documents. Once everything was collected and sorted; Charlie stared at the radio demon silently and somewhat awkwardly, though the same can be said with Alastor as he stood there smiling he didn’t make much as a peep, excluding the soft white noise in the background.

Charlie cleared her throat to break the ice a bit. “Well, thanks for the help Al, I’m just going to file these and then I’m just gonna hit the hay.”

Alastor shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “Not at all my dear, I was just going to roam around the hotel a tad bit before heading straight to bed, though I do wonder why would anyone want to sleep in Hay, it’s for horses to eat not to sleep in!” He started to cackle at his own joke, Charlie softly giggled at the joke, even though she knew it was bad.

“Well, I’d let you get back to roaming then… G’night Al.” She waved at him tiredly at him.

Alastor was about to wish her a good night as well, however recalls the conversation with Husker. “Thank you my dear; say before you go, I would like to ask you something.” He walks up towards her, Charlie stops in her tracks and notices a creeping shadow looming over her, she turns around and faces the radio demon, who is a bit taller than her, and appears very intimidating even with that smile on his face. However Charlie had to make a brave face and smiled kindly at him. “Yeah, what’s up Al?”

Alastor notices how she isn’t afraid of him, though could be a farce, he was VERY tempted to break it down and watch her squirm; but he held back that kind of speech and spoke politely. “Forgive me my dear, though I was merely wondering if you are free tomorrow, you’d care to join me in a stroll in the city, just simply enjoying each other’s company.”

Charlie was disarmed by that request and took a moment to think about it before giving him her response. “Well, I don’t seem to have anything planned for tomorrow, and it’s a free day for the hotel… I guess I can ask Vaggie to keep an eye on things here while we go out.” She said gingerly.

Alastor smiled warmly at her response. “Ah, excellent, then I shall see you tomorrow then, well then I’ll be out of here by noon, don’t be late darling.” Before she could respond, he turns and walks away from her, using the stairs rather than the elevator.

Charlie stood there, wondering what mess she got into, but then she recalls Molly’s words and silently nodded in affirmation to herself that she’ll do it and it may end up well for her, after all They’re just going to hang out, what’s the worst that can happen?


End file.
